Sweet Revenge
by Defiant Vixen
Summary: After Joey’s girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he’s a girl! Seto can’t stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this? :Seto/Ryou pairing, Female!Ryou:
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello everyone. This is my second attempt at writing a Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfic and my first time writing Female!Ryou. Ryou's true gender won't be revealed until a later chapter, so until then, I will obliviously be referring to her as male for now. I was in two minds about what the pairings should be, but after a bit of thought, I decided to pair Ryou with Seto. I find that pairing adorable.

Comments, suggestions and threats are all welcomed; flames, however, will be laughed at. Please don't be afraid to drop me a review and let me know what you think. Thank you in advance.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Seto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, wondering what the world was coming to. The Mutt, Joey, had a girlfriend and she wasn't the first obvious choice. He'd always thought that if the blonde-haired twit actually dated someone it would have been that older blonde woman, Mai, or something.

No, he was dating someone he barely knew, and someone his friends found mildly irritating.

Seto always knew that the Mutt had a few screws loose and the moment he started dating Carla Whitmore, a girl from their home class, confirmed it. They barely knew each other, yet out of the blue, Carla managed to convince Joey that they would be a great couple and have been officially dating for about three weeks now.

While Joey's friends tried to be tolerant of the new addition to their close group, Seto was not burden with such a thing. Even if, heaven forbid, he was friends with the Mutt, he still wouldn't be polite to Carla. He couldn't stand the fouled-mouth, loud attitude, dyed raven-haired with red tips female. She was a rebellious troublemaker, constantly in trouble with the teachers and always shooting off so-called 'witty' one-liners.

"If assholes could fly, this place would be an airport," she would snipe constantly.

Indeed.

He also found her way too intrusive, to blatantly nosy, too...degrading to talk to as she constantly had this haughty tone in her voice.

Sure, Seto himself did as well, but he was the CEO to a very successful business, a billionaire and was only 18 years old, he had every right to be arrogant and haughty. She didn't.

Another thing that she did that annoyed him was she would constantly seek him out. He didn't know what gave her the idea that since she was dating Joey; she could speak with him on a casual level.

No one, other than his little brother, called him Seto. He preferred to be known as Kaiba, using his first name was far too formal for anyone he considered beneath him.

And yet, Carla would slink up to him, call him by his first name and then question him about his day as if they were friends or something of that nature. She pushed herself way into his personal space, which he did not like in the slightest.

Of course, he would promptly remind the obnoxious girl of her place and she would run to Joey, crying about how cruel and heartless he was being to her. Of course, that prompted the Mutt to confront him angry, throwing accusations left, right and centre.

Couldn't the Mutt see that the stupid girl was just using him?

Although he wasn't sure what she was using him for. Fame? Popularity? To get to someone else, like Yugi, perhaps? He didn't know, and to be quite frank, he really didn't care. What those losers choose to do in their spare time had little consequence for him. They could go bungy-jumping without a cord as far as he was concerned...as long as Mokuba wasn't there.

Sometimes, he wondered why Mokuba like the brat pack so much. Then again, they did help save him a couple of times.

"Seto, you twit, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

A shudder of unadulterated disgust raced down Seto's spine and he quickened his pace, hoping to leave the annoying female from his previous thoughts behind. It was after school and he was hoping to pick Mokuba up, take him home and to get to work without any disruptions. But, alas, he didn't count on her being a track star with a stubborn personality.

With an expression that spoke of nothing but complete irritation mixed with a sense of anger, Seto turned around to regard the dark-haired young woman, his delicate eyebrow twitching as she drew closer, a somewhat smug, predatory look on her face.

Her long sleek black hair fell over her shoulders to the small of her back, the ends curling into several cute ringlets that were dyed a crimson red in colour. Her bangs were swept to the side and held there with a skull shaped hairclip, partly covering one of her sparkling jade coloured eyes. She claimed that her hair was natural, but Seto found that hard to believe.

Then again, Yugi's hair was natural, so anything was possible these days.

She wasn't wearing the mandatory girl's school uniform; instead, she wore the boy's school jacket over a pair of black shorts. How she was getting away with not wearing her uniform was beyond him, and the fact that she was obviously trying to stand out in the crowd annoyed him.

She had a slender, yet athletic figure with a rather large bust, which Seto found hard to comprehend. How could she be a track star like she claimed with a figure that was anything but aerodynamic? Her skin was a peachy tan and seemingly flawless.

"Seto, you jerk, did you just try to outrun me?" Carla asked as she approached, her lips twitching into a smirk.

It wasn't the insult that annoyed him; it was hearing his first name pass her lips made his skin crawl. What was it going to take to get this thick-headed woman to realize that he did not like her? He detested her, he loathed her, he thought about committing homicide whenever he was in her presence. She was either very dense, or completely stupid that she thinks she can somehow melt his icy heart.

Right...

"Refrain yourself from using my first name," Seto demanded coolly in a low voice, but the iciness in his eyes spoke volumes. "Commoners like you aren't worthy to call me by such."

Carla reeled back at the coldness in Seto's voice, seemingly surprised that he was not impressed by her boldness to refer to him by his first name. Everyone else in their school called him Kaiba, seemingly afraid to call him by his first name. Should he be impressed that she had the guts to call him Seto?

"You have no right to treat me like that," she said as she folded her arms over her chest, pouting her dark red lips.

Seto raised an eyebrow, believing that he had every right too. They were not friends, nor acquaintances, they weren't even classmates. She was just a girl who happened to go to the same school as he and sat in the same classroom.

He had no time for this; he had more important things to do.

"You do realize that just because you're the mutt's girlfriend, it does not mean that I am to pay you any attention," Seto said coolly as he glanced in her direction for merely a moment before turning his cold blue eyes to the papers in his hands and turned his back to her.

Carla was seemingly stunned by the cold brush off before she abruptly bristled with anger, her hands on her hips, her face screwed up into a look of displeasure and disapproval. "Seto Kaiba," she hissed. "Who do you think you are?"

If there was one thing in this world Carla hated, were guys brushing her off!

Seto stopped in his tracks, his body tense and seemingly inwardly seething with annoyance. She used his first name three times in the space of a few minutes, even after he told her quite bluntly that she was not to use his name.

That was it; he was going to get this stupid girl to understand that he hated her with an unreasonable amount of rage.

"Don't you understand?" Seto said as he moved forward to tower over the shorter woman, his blue eyes narrowed into a look that was of blatant irritation. "I find you a complete and utter waste of space."

Once again, Carla seemed surprised by his admission, the arctic chill in his voice sending shivers down her spine. She opened her mouth to form a retort, but Seto wasn't done speaking.

"I'd rather eat my own flesh with the use of a plastic spork than spend a moment longer in your presence," he said with the same level, cool, emotionless voice he was famed for. "Now, I suggest you get out of my sight before I arrange a hit out on your head. I have more important things to do with my time than speaking with you; picking the flint out of my pocket with a straw comes to mind."

Carla stood there for a moment, her mouth agape, in a state of complete astonishment, before tears pricked at the back of her eyes as a look of betrayal marred her features. She snapped her mouth shut as she tried to suppress the tears that threatened to fall. "They're right about you," she whispered. "You are nothing but a heartless bastard."

"I couldn't agree more," Seto was quick to reply. "Now get out of my sight."

Carla lingered there for a moment before she spun on her heel and ran off, her long hair floating behind her as she sped off.

Seto watched her leave, feeling oddly pleased with himself. He had been waiting for a long time to get that off his chest. He wasn't concerned with the possibility that she was running to Joey, to whine to him about how badly he treated her. Putting the Mutt down with a witty retort was always fun.

Pleased that she'll leave him alone for the rest of the day at the very least, Seto turned back around and carried on his way, the exit looming closer and closer. He was almost free.

Suddenly, a sharp noise drew his attention. Lifting his eyes from his wad of office papers in his hands, Seto took a moment to regard a certain snowy-haired teen that was often seen hanging out with the mutt and his friends. He noticed with a tiny sense of amusement that Ryou Bakura was having difficulty shutting his shoe locker. For whatever reason, it appeared that the latch just would not slip into place and the white haired youth was steadily becoming annoyed.

Forgetting his important papers for the moment, Seto continued to watch, somewhat interested to see if Ryou had a temper, or was he constantly in a state of utter peace and tranquillity?

It was not in Seto's nature to become interested in someone that did not bring him immediate profits, but out of all the goodie-twoshoes Yugi calls friends, Ryou here was the only person he could tolerate for long periods of times. He wasn't sure, but he believed it was due to the Brit's gentle and quiet nature; he wasn't intrusive or did he hound him for answers. He didn't provoke him and left him alone when he knew he wanted to be left alone.

Mokuba seemed to adore him as well, seemingly for the same reasons. He once admitted that, while Yugi and Co. were nice, they could be overwhelming most of the time with their cheerfulness and friendship.

However, there was something about Ryou Bakura that interested him even more.

Seto was a suspicious person by nature and he could tell immediately when someone was hiding something, either from just him or the world. He could tell; call it gut instinct if you will, something he had learnt to trust ages ago. That, and his head, he never, ever listened to his heart.

Maybe because to some people he didn't have one, not that he cared what people thought of him. The more they fear him, the better, because, really, all he wants is to be left alone to his own devices.

But Ryou here, he knew was hiding something, he knew the moment he met him, and he didn't mean that Millennium Ring or the spirit within it that had now been banished. He was hiding something else, something he couldn't put his finger on. It infuriated him, yet intrigued him at the same time.

What was this scrawny Britain hiding from the world?

Ryou suddenly muttered something under his breath which suspiciously sounded like he was cursing in French and Seto felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a tiny smirk. So, the unusually polite Britain here actually knew how to speak out of turn rather than the calm responses he would give when the Mutt and his posse did something outrageous.

How interesting...

Taking a couple of steps forward, Seto slipped silently behind the shorter, much thinner youth and slammed the palm of his hand against the locker door, succussing in not only forcing the rebellious door shut, but causing Ryou to literally jump from the fright. The English duellist immediately spun around, his usually friendly and warm brown eyes were wide in a sense of fear.

"Kaiba-sama!" he squeaked and jumped away in shock, his back slamming against the very locker he was fighting with earlier.

How amusing, even when he's scared, he's still polite.

Leaning forward on the hand that was still against the cool steel of the shoe locker, Seto intentionally invaded the Brit's personal space, forcing him to sink down, his legs going weak and a light pink blush to spread across his pale features. He made a little noise that sounded like a surprised squeak, but said nothing, made no attempt to say anything, too stunned and intimidated, most likely.

Narrowing his eyes, Seto noticed that Ryou had turned away from him a little, one of his arms moving up to lay across his chest in a way that told Seto he was protecting it for some reason.

Interesting.

"K-Kaiba-sama?" Ryou stuttered, but surprisingly not out of fear, more out of surprise and curiosity. He was uncomfortable by the closeness between them, but not scared out of his mind like anyone else would have been.

Far from being annoyed, Seto found his curiosity grow at the fearlessness from the Brit and pulled back, keeping his icy blue eyes upon him, watching as Ryou straighten his posture, yet his arm not moving from his chest.

"You have to learn to be a bit more assertive," he commented as he pushed away from the locker, inwardly smug that it stayed shut. "Or you won't get anywhere."

With that said he turned around and carried on his way, mildly annoyed that his curiosity made him that much later to get to work. He had been on his way to an important meeting when he stumbled across Ryou having a disagreement with his shoe locker. And the fact that he had to tell Carla that he would rather eat his own flesh then spend another moment with her, and getting it through her thick skull, took longer than he would have liked.

A frown marred his lips when he heard hurried footsteps behind him and he spun around, a venomous retort on his lips thinking that perhaps Carla was far more incompetent than he thought, but paused, his curiosity growing in size when he noticed that it was Ryou again.

Stopping short of him, slightly out of breath from the short jog, Ryou suddenly bowed his head, his snowy white hair curtaining around his shoulders. "Thank you for your help, Seto-sama," he said with his thick English accent.

He lingered like that for a moment, showing a sense of respect, before he righted himself and gave him a smile, not an overly enthused or wide smile that was contagious amongst Yugi and his followers, but a gentle and warm smile that told him he was sincerely grateful for his help.

"See you tomorrow, Kaiba-sama!" he waved before he turned around and ran off in the opposite direction, his book bag swinging in his hand as he moved, heading back to the school's entrance where his friends waited for him so they could walk home together, and maybe even hang out for a while.

Once again, Seto found himself watching him, surprised by Ryou's politeness toward him, and yet his gaze still held a sense of suspicions when he noted that Ryou held a hand to his chest.

"Whatever," he muttered as he turned his back toward the school and approached his car. He paused with his hand on the handle and glanced over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing.

"What are you hiding, Ryou Bakura?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I wasn't planning on update this until the weekend, but I was struck with inspiration and thought I'd update now ^^

Much appreciation to CleverPhoenix, xXLovesYaoi13Xx, FlyingShadow666, Tearless, First Lady Lestat and nekosoulreaper for reviewing. It is so wonderful to hear that there are others out there who are also sick and tired of OFC taking the spotlight all the time. I don't have a problem with Yaoi (Yuri I'm not too fond of), but I will only write genderbending stories ^^ I think it adds a twist to things, don't you? And bashing my own characters is a great way to let off some steam.

In this chapter we see things from Carla's POV and she's an arrogant as she first appears. I can't wait for the bashing to begin. How many clichés can you count with Carla?

Any comments and suggestions are more than welcomed. Thank you in advance.

* * *

Chapter 2

Throwing her school bag roughly onto a seat near the rear of the school, Carla muttered darkly as she kicked the seat with her foot, her face an expression of humiliation and utter rage.

"Stupid, pompous bastard," she hissed as she grabbed her bag, looking for her cigarettes, only to pull out an empty packet. In her anger, she scrunched the packet into a ball with her hands, her eyebrow twitching. She was desperate for a ciggie, and it was all because of that asshole Seto Kaiba!

Carla was still stinging after her encounter with Seto, livid that he would treat her in such a way. He actually insulted her, to her face! He was Joey's rival; shouldn't he at least be a little bit interested in her? Shouldn't he give her a piece of his attention?

Like, shouldn't he be jealous that she was dating Joey, so tried to break them up so they could be together? It was what she was expecting when she started dating the loud blonde. She wanted to put a strain on their rivalship, the two fighting over her, where Seto would ultimately win in the end.

Yes, she had no trouble admitting to herself that she was only using Joey as a transition boyfriend to get to Seto. Before, Seto would ignore her attempts to get close to him. He would disappear from school for weeks at a time, and Joey and his annoying little friends, always knew what he was up to. They even appeared to be a part of it, much to her annoyance.

Why didn't they include her as well?

So, it was a logical choice for someone as intelligent and cunning as she was; convince Joey that she liked him as her boyfriend, while using him as a bridge to get to her real love interest; the ever handsome Seto Kaiba. She wanted him and all his money and fame to boot. She wanted a better life for herself, and living a life of luxury was her dream.

Not many people knew this, but Carla was a poor girl, with a street wise attitude, living with her alcoholic mother, who did nothing but drink and sleep all day. She didn't even know where he father could be, not that she cared much at all. He could rot in hell as far as she was concern.

She deserved a better life and the only way to get it wasn't getting an education, but to get a rich boyfriend who would worship the ground she walked on. After all, having a sexy body, perky breasts, a cunning mind and a sassy attitude were all you needed to get through life. None of which you learnt at school.

Dating Joey hadn't been easy, especially dealing with all his preppy little friends he hung around with all the time. Yugi, the short little midget often got on her nerves. Sure, he was cute in an adorable sort of way, but he was way too close to Joey and often worried about him. He was Joey's best friend, and whenever he was in trouble with something, Joey would actually drop any plans he had made with her to rush off and help him.

Jeez, she was his girlfriend; she was supposed to come first!

Tristan was something she found very weird; his hair was like a Rhino's horn or something. She was also pretty sure he might have a crush on her or something, as he was always trying to talk to her. He'd get annoyed whenever she told him to get lost; she even had to slap him a couple of times to get her point across that she wasn't interested. He was Joey's other best friend, often hanging out after class together. He was pretty much Joey's shadow, where he goes, he follows.

He really needed to find a life his own.

While Tristan and Joey were muscular, their friend, Ryou was a weak girly-boy! She hated girly-boys as much as she hated cheerleaders and preps. Long white hair, big brown eyes, always looking calm and tranquil, yet fragile; it made her sick to think he was male. He was so polite and gentle as well.

Get a backbone, you pansy!

And then there was Tea. Now that was someone who really pissed her off. So preppy, girly and, well, cheerleader-ish! She was always on about friendship and helping others. Puh-leaze! She was like a broken record or something. She had the ugliest hair cut as well, and the clothes she wore were practically that of a skank! She said she wanted to be a dancer; a pole dancer was probably as far as she would go.

She really didn't like that girl, and it appeared Tea didn't like her, either. Pft, she was just jealous of her figure!

While her plan was ingenious, it was also a trail. Her girl friends tell her that Joey was a good catch; he was nice, friendly and most importantly, loyal. But to Carla, she only just tolerated him for the sake of her plan.

However, it appeared that her plan to make Seto notice her and then become jealous when she started dating Joey was failing. Seto noticed her alright, but he wasn't seething with jealously, nor was he trying to pry her away from the blonde with the Brooklyn accent.

In fact, she was infuriately certain that he was avoiding her even more!

She needed another plan to get Seto to notice her, try another angle to see how much they would be good together. She was certain that if Seto saw how sassy and spunky she was, how utter cool she was with guy sports, he would fall head over heels for her. It was only a matter of time.

But what could she do to speed up the process? If jealousy caused by dating his rival didn't work, what could?

Wait, what about that little brother of his? That dark haired kid; Mokuba or something. That's it; she'll use him as a bridge to get to Seto! She'll become his baby-sitter or something. That way, she can get Mokuba to work for her as well. She'll impress the little brat with her mischievous and fun loving ways and he'll go to Seto, telling him how utterly amazing she was. That's sure to work, why wouldn't it? Mokuba was just a snot-nosed kid; he'll be easy to wrap around her little finger.

Now, all she had to do was to dump Joey in the most painful way possible so he doesn't get the deluded idea that they could reconcile later in the future. Although, it would increase her ego if he fought hard for her when she starts to date Seto.

Causing a love triangle to form was always fun, but when one person doesn't have a chance in hell was so much better. She could easily manipulate him into doing whatever she wanted with the promise that she might give him a second chance.

With a wicked grin on her lips, Carla threw the empty cigarette packet over her shoulder and snatched her bag, slinging it over her shoulder. A determined look appeared on her face as she set off to find that blonde-haired twit to dump.

Oh, this was going to be so much fun!

------------------------------

Waving goodbye to his friends, Ryou fell in step with Joey who was far more verbal with his farewells. "Catch ya tomorrow, guys!" he called out, waving an arm in the air.

Ryou chuckled softly into his hand, finding Joey's exuberant nature rather invigorating. He spared a glance to his other friends who were reacting to Joey's bid of farewell in different manners. Yugi was saying his goodbyes with a bright smile on his face; Tristan was waving with as much enthusiasm while Tea simply looked a little embarrassed by how loud her male companions were.

They had just spent the afternoon at Yugi's place, catching up on homework. Well, Joey and Tristan were as they had forgotten about a project that was due tomorrow and begged Ryou to help them out.

The image of his two much muscular friends on their hands and knees, begging him with unshed tears shimmering in their eyes still made Ryou chuckle.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Ry," Joey said when he was finally done waving goodbye.

Ryou smiled politely as Joey slung his arm around his shoulders and started to lead the way, a happy look adorning the blonde's face. He listened with a mild sense of interest as Joey told him a story about how he took down a whole street gang with hardly a care. He has heard this story many a time, yet had heard it been told through many different versions. For example, the number of gangs would increase with each story and the time it took him to take them all out had lessened.

However, Joey was at his most happiest when he was telling stories about his grand achievements so Ryou didn't have the heart to point out his faults.

Joey had moved out of his home and was now staying in his own apartment that was located in a safer part of the city and was a block or two down from to Ryou's apartment complex. The money he won during the Duellist Island that Pegasus held paying towards the rent. Ever since he moved in, Joey had taken up the habit of walking Ryou home, as he was an easy target for lowlifes and street punks, as Joey liked to call them.

It was really sweet of Joey to worry about him like he was, making sure he got home safety. He truly was a good friend; Ryou easily looked up to him as if he were a brother or a close relation of some kind.

Joey had also taken up a habit of shorting his name, he would call him Roo, Ry or Rei, not that Ryou minded too much. Joey had a habit of shorting a lot of people's names. It was in his character, but he only shortened the names of people he really liked. However, there was one person who flat out forbid him from shorting their name; his girlfriend, Carla.

It was not in Ryou's nature to hate, nor even dislike anyone, but he could not, for the life of him, grow fond of Joey's girlfriend, Carla. She was far too...snarky for him to take to. He didn't like the way she seemed to use Joey for her gain, like he was only of interest to her if he was facing off against Seto Kaiba.

It was also not in Ryou's nature to be suspicious of anyone, but he could not help but feel that Carla was actually using Joey to try and gain Seto's attention.

For what it was worth, though, Seto seemed utterly disinterested in her.

Well, he hoped so, anyway.

He would never admit it to anyone, but he had a tiniest crush on the older Kaiba brother. He wasn't sure what drew him to the cold, older male but he knew deep within his heart that it wasn't his money that interested him; he had little interest in physical possessions.

Maybe it was the way he adored and doted on his little brother, Mokuba. He was a sweet kid, with a very sharp mind, and when the need called for it, an equally sharp tongue. He looked up to his brother so much; the devotion they have for each other was truly outstanding.

Seto could be nice, when he wanted to be, though he wasn't very good at outwardly showing it. His kindness really came out when Mokuba was around and Ryou couldn't help but watch silently from a distance whenever the two interacted with each other. It was just so heart-warming.

But he could never tell Seto his feelings for him, as there was a certain little secret he wasn't aware of. And he'll probably stay oblivious to it as well, unless he suddenly grew a backbone...or became more assertive just like Seto suggested.

"Joey!"

The sudden yell prompted the two friends to abruptly stop in their movements, and two sets of eyes scanned the surrounding area, looking for who called for Joey so loudly with a hint of anger in their voice.

"Oh, hey Carl," Joey said causally as the black-with-red-tips-haired young woman appeared in his line of sight. She had her bag over her shoulder as she marched up to him, a look of anger marring her face.

"Where was ya?" he asked as he had been looking for her after school, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Don't call me that," Carla snarled as she approached him and folded her arms over her chest as she gave him a very stern look. "We need to talk."

Ryou winced at the blatant rage in her voice while Joey simply blinked in confusion, wondering why she was suddenly so moody. "Yeah, ok, just let me walk Ryou home first."

"No," Carla said with a drawn out hiss, seemingly enraged that Joey was putting girly-boy Ryou before her. She deserved his unwavering attention, no matter the circumstances. "We need to talk now!"

Startling both Joey and Ryou, Carla latched onto Joey's arm and proceeded to drag the blonde away, uncaring that he was tripping over his own feet, unbalanced by the sudden movement.

"Hey, what's your deal?" Joey asked, but she simply stuck her nose in the air and chose to ignore him.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Joey!" Ryou yelled before he lost sight of the blonde amongst the masses of people walking the streets, eager to get to wherever it was they were heading. "Don't worry about me!"

A soon as those words left his mouth, Joey waved his arm to signal that he heard him before he disappeared from sight. Ryou stared at the masses for a moment before a deep, weary sigh escaped his lips and he dropped his head a little, feeling sorry for his blonde-haired friend.

"I really don't like that girl," he muttered under his breath. That was what he meant by not being able to take a liken to her; she was too demanding for Joey's constant attention. Joey was a guy that friends and family came first and if his girlfriend didn't understand that, their relationship was doomed to fail.

"That's a first," A feminine voice behind him suddenly laughed, causing Ryou to jump slightly in surprise. "You admitting you don't like someone?"

Recognizing the voice almost immediately, Ryou spun around and found himself looking at a very familiar blonde-haired woman with unique amethyst eyes. "Mai!" he greeted with a warm smile. "It's good to see you again. How have you been?"

It really was good to see Mai again, too bad Joey wasn't here, he'd loved to see her again. They were close, the two blondes, and Ryou always thought that whenever Joey entered the dating scene, Mai would have been the perfect girlfriend for him. Everyone thought so...until Carla came along.

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking," Mai replied with a peace sigh and a wink of her eye before she leaned forward a bit, getting into Ryou's face with a look of amusement adorning her features. "Now, who was it that you were talking about?"

"Oh, it's Carla," Ryou replied with a sigh and a shake of his head, momentarily glancing in the direction Joey was dragged in. "Joey's girlfriend."

Mai physically reeled back in shock, her amethyst eyes blinking as if she was stunned by the sudden information. "Joey's...girlfriend?"

Ryou gave a small gasp of shock when he realized what he just said and immediately looked apologetic. He knew that Mai held a fondness for Joey; he should have let her know in a less blunt fashion. "Oh, that's right, you probably didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Mai asked him with a strained voice and an equally strained smile on her lips. "Joey is a capable young man who can make his own decisions."

"Mai..." Ryou whispered, his expression saddening by the obvious hurt in her voice, but he was also holding a sense of gratitude that she did not yell and scream about how Joey could do something like this to her. But, then again, Mai was nothing like most girls and was certainly nothing like Carla, who would yell constantly at Joey for little reason.

"I know you like Joey," Ryou said with a soft and understanding voice. "I'm sorry for being insensitive. But, I'm sure Joey would love to see you again. I can give you his new address and show you where he lives if you would like?"

"I..." Mai muttered a first, but paused with a thoughtful look on her face and after a moment, responded to Ryou's suggestion. "Sure," she smiled. "Why not?"

Ryou smiled softly at her as he began to lead the way, filling her in what Joey and the others have been up to for the last few months. Joey's apartment was a few blocks further than his, but the walk won't hurt him. Hopefully he can make it back home before dark.

Joey would have a heart attack if something happened to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Here I have chapter three for you all. In this chapter Joey learns of Carla's intentions and something about Ryou as well! I hope you enjoy reading.

Thank you very much to; First Lady Lestat, CleverPhoenix, FlyingShadow666 and Tearless for reviewing. Appreciate hearing from you all.

Any comments and suggestions will be held in high regard. Don't be afraid to review and let me know what you think of the story so far. Please and thanks in advance!

* * *

With a certain black-and-red-haired young woman holding onto his wrist with a vice like grip, Joey had no choice but to stumble along behind her, yelling out apologies to the people he accidentally ran into. He did not know where his girlfriend was leading him, and he didn't know what currently her problem was, but enough was enough.

"This is far enough, Carl," he said, digging his heel into the ground, forcing Carla to whip around and give him a cold glare that looked like it was trying to rival Kaiba's, but it fell short. Carla's glare lacked the substance and seemed more of that of a poor intimidation.

"Don't call me that!" she hissed at him as she finally removed her firm grip from his wrist and planted her hands on her hips in a posture of disproval. Honestly, how many times did she have to tell Joey not to call her by that ridiculous nickname?

Joey found himself frowning at his girlfriend's irate expression, something, he had noticed over the months, she wore a lot. It was like nothing he could do was ever good enough for her. He was really beginning to question this relationship of theirs. Maybe now was a good time for them to have a good heart to heart on the matter. Was that the reason why she dragged him away from Ryou?

Speaking of Ryou, he better make this conversation short to make sure Ryou got back to his apartment ok.

"What is your problem now?" Joey asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets and slouched his posture forward. "I have to walk Ryou home."

Narrowing her jade coloured eyes, Carla found herself gritting her teeth in frustration. What is with Joey and always going on about one of his friends? He was starting to sound like that bitch Tea more and more, as scary at that was.

"Poor little Rei-You-" she drawled out his name in a mocking tone. "Can walk himself home."

However, Joey didn't really feel comfortable with letting Ryou walk home so late in the afternoons. Ryou was a bit vulnerable, for a lack of a better word. He was an easy target, much like Yugi. While Ryou was strong emotionally and mentally, he was as frail as he looked. Bullies and street scum just loved to pick on him.

"Yeah, but-"

"I am your girlfriend!" Carla scowled harshly, in no mood to listen to Joey fuss over his friends, like he always did. As if she didn't have enough reasons to end this relationship now.

He never paid her enough attention, his friends always came first, he hung out with his friends more than he did with her and his friends constantly got in the way! Lucky she wasn't even remotely interested in him. He served his purpose, and that was to get Seto to notice her. Joey wasn't needed anymore.

"The girlfriend should be top priority all the time!" Carla quickly reminded him of the inner working of the social dating scene as it was obvious Joey didn't have a clue. "I'm far more important than you little cheerleaders and shadows, aren't I?"

Joey immediately bristled at the insults Carla so casually said about his friends constantly; one of a few things he started to realize that made her just that bit more irritating. "Hold up, my friends have been with me long before you came into the picture."

For a moment, Carla was speechless; stunned that Joey even said those words to her. "Are you saying that you would choose your friends over me?" she asked with a tone of disbelief.

Joey seemed startled by his words as well, but they made sense to him. He always said, through their misadventures together that his friends always came first and he's not backing out of that now. "Yah, I guess I am."

Carla could hardly believe it and a part of her felt indignant that Joey did not choose her. It didn't matter that she was going to dump him anyway; it was just a blow to her ego that Joey didn't desire her as much as he should have.

"I've had it with you Joey Wheeler. I'm breaking up with you right here, right now," she snapped as she removed her hands from her hips and folded them under her bust in an irate manner. "I should have known this wouldn't work. Gwad, what was I thinking?"

For some reason, Joey wasn't as disappointed about being dumped as he probably should have been. In fact, a part of him actually felt relieved. Now, he won't have to second guess what he'd say in fear that she yell at him for being insensitive and rude, or something like that.

"You know what, fine!" he said as he pulled his hands out of his pockets and curled them into fists in front of him. "I don't know why I even agree to go out with you in the first place."

Carla blinked her jade coloured eyes in surprise for a moment, her posture frozen in a stunned like state before it was replaced by an indignant bristle. "What? Are you implying that I'm not good enough for you? Are you kidding me?"

She would have laughed herself silly if she wasn't so angry at the moment. The thought that Joey was too good for her had to be a joke. Was he really that egotistical that he thought he was better than her? Oh, please!

"Well, whatever Joey, keep your manly ego in tack all you want," Carla said as she rolled her eyes heavenwards. She then shook her head and a smug smirk appeared on her lips. "The truth is, I get the last laugh. I was only using you to get Seto's attention, Brooklyn Boy."

Joey physically reeled back in surprise, his brown eyes widening in a sense of shock and disbelief. "What?"

Carla could not help but snigger at his reaction. "Heh, and it seemed to have worked."

"You were just using me to get to Ol' money bags?!" Joey yelled as he outwardly seethed.

"Isn't that what I just said?" Carla snapped with a frown before the smirk returned to her lips. "Thanks for all your help, Wheeler, Seto and I are getting quite close now. It's only a matter of time before we start dating."

Joey face was oddly blank from emotions. He was having a hard time trying to comprehend what was happening. She was actually dumping him for Kaiba, claiming that they are quite close? That didn't seem possible! Seto had told him numerous times, in his harsh and blunt way, that he could not stand Carla. If he truly was interested in her in any way, he would have said so; he had no problem hurting people's feelings like that.

"But Kaiba hates your guts!" Joey exclaimed as he blinked in confusion. "He even said so!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Carla snapped at him and appeared flustered for a moment, her eyes narrowing in annoyance. He may claim to hate her, but she knew it was just a mask he hid behind. In truth, he found her spunky attitude somewhat endearing, she could tell.

"I deserve Seto and there's nothing you can do about it."

Joey suddenly screwed up his nose at the thought of Carla being together with Seto and he felt himself physically grimace. He doubt Kaiba would put up with Carla's boisterous attitude for as long as he did.

He then felt a sudden bout of sympathy rise in his chest and he frowned. "But, does Kaiba deserve you?"

The corners of Carla's mouth twitched into a half smile and she gave Joey a somewhat proud look. "Are you saying Seto isn't good enough for me?" she asked.

"No, what I'm saying is that Seto is too good for someone like you!" Joey said, surprising her as well as himself. He wasn't sure why he felt so strongly about this, it wasn't out of jealousy, it was more out of wanting to spare Kaiba the trails of dating Carla here.

Sure, Seto wasn't what he called one of his closest friends, but not even he wanted him to be used like he was.

"I may not like Kaiba very much, but I don't hate him enough to let some…girl like you go after him," Joey explained as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "He's been through enough hell in his life."

"E-excuse me?" Carla stuttered, utterly aghast at what Joey just said. She could not believe he just said that, to her of all people! "How dare you!"

"I've had enough of this," Joey suddenly announced as he turned side onto to her, glaring at her with not hurt, but a sense of anger. "Do what you want; Kaiba will see right through you anyway."

"I'll make him change, you'll see," Carla vowed through gritted teeth. She then drew in a deep breath through her nose and plastered a smug look on her face once again, a scathing retort ready on her lips.

Oh, this was really going to make Joey act all emo for the next few weeks!

"Oh, and Joey?" she mockingly purred. "I never liked you anyway. You're brainless, arrogant and rude. Oh, and that Brooklyn accent of yours is hideous. Seto and I think the same; we're alike in so many ways."

However, far from being hurt by her words like she had expected, Joey merely snorted loudly, a small grin on his lips. "Kaiba is nothing like you."

"Whatever," Carla muttered as she pressed her lips together tightly, annoyed that Joey had managed to keep his manly mask up all this time. She carelessly flicked her hair over her shoulder and turned around, nose high in the air. "One more thing, you will never find another girl like me, but even then, you never really had me, did you?"

Carla then walked off, somewhat pleased with herself for getting the last word in, and leaving Joey stinging with her witty retorts. She felt that she won this argument –as if there was any doubt- and was slightly pleased with how it went.

Although, she was understandably annoyed that Joey didn't beg for one more chance or something. You'd think that if you dated someone as hot and sexy as she was, you'd do anything to keep it.

Humf! That just proved that Joey was an idiot.

Oh well, at least she won't have to deal with his lame ass outside of school anymore. She can concentrate on Seto now. After he finds out that she dumped Wheeler, he'd no doubt confront her with comforting words of advice and she'd cling to him until the 'hurt' has passed. And they'll bond right in front of Joey!

How delicious!

Wait, speaking of school…dammit, the moron still had her math book! She better go to his apartment and get it back now. Well, at least she can see how her words affected him.

-----------------------------------------------

With his hands balled tightly into fist by his sides, Joey literally stalked through the gradually thinning streets, his jaw clenched in anger, his eyes hard and seemingly unfocused and his mind was reeling.

He can't believe that Carla was only using him to get to his greatest rival Seto Kaiba! And the make things worse, she said it as if it was hardly a big deal that she was playing with him.

Despite being a streetwise tough guy, Joey didn't like to swear, but he could not help but let his mind repeat the words; that bitch over and over again!

While livid that he was used in such a way, a part of him was a bit proud of himself for the way he stood up to her. He didn't start ranting and raving, calling her everything under the sun. No, he stood there, took what she had to say and then threw it back in her face, without resorting to her level.

Hey, maybe he was becoming more mature as days go by.

Slowing his near jog into a more leisurely pace, Joey found himself reflecting back on what happened and felt oddly pleased. It felt oddly…invigorating that he was now free from Carla; she really was quite restrictive and demanding now that he thought about it. His friends put up with a lot from her; he'd have to make it up to them somehow.

Tilting his head back, Joey noticed that it was almost dark now and he hoped that Ryou managed to get home safely. Sure, the far-too-skinny teen had walked home by himself lots of time without incident, but Joey couldn't help by worry about his friend. He reminded him so much of his younger sister, Serenity. They were both gentle and kind people, docile and peaceful.

A heart stopping scream suddenly tore through the air and Joey immediately whipped around, dropping his book bag and lifting his hands in front of him in a fighting position. He waited for a moment, straining his ears to listen to his surroundings, and then he heard it, a soft whimper and a light plea to stop.

The voice was soft and slightly accented…just like Ryou's!

"Shit!" Joey cursed and ran towards the noise, his blood boiling as he cursed himself for letting Ryou down like this. However, most of his anger was directed at Carla who had separated them in the first place.

Careening around a corner of a dirt encrusted alley, Joey felt his anger grow into murderous portions when he spies two older males, maybe in the early twenties, late teen sniggering over the undeniable form of a certain snowy haired teen. His clothes were ripped and torn, his hair messy and covered in dirt.

"What's the matter, girly?" One of the unshaven thugs said with a sneer in his voice as Ryou struggled to push himself up into a sitting position, his arms folding across his chest as his school uniform was barely held together on his frail shoulders.

"Don't you want to play with us?"

Something inside Joey snapped and without much thought to his own safety, he rushed forward, surprising the two men by kicking one harshly in the gut, winding him and then toppling another with a swift uppercut to the jaw. The two men gasped as they held their respective abused body parts and stumbled backwards, a string of curse words tumbling from their lips.

"Ry, are you ok?" Joey asked as he crouched down in front of him, his hands on his shoulders, wincing when he felt how cold he was. "Say something!"

"J-Joey?" Ryou muttered weakly as he lifted his head, grazes and light bruising marring what was once flawless skin. He then shivered and folded his arms tighter over his chest, unwittingly causing the shredded material to fall off his shoulders.

Joey looked down at his chest and his eyes immediately widen in blatant shock. Ryou did not sport a flat male chest like he should have; instead there were undoubtedly a pair of breasts, not too big, yet not small either. If not for the position of Ryou's arms, she would have been naked from the waist up.

He fell back onto his butt as he blatantly stared at him, no wait, her. "You're a girl!?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

A look of utter fear and humiliation appeared on Ryou's face and instantly her chocolate brown eyes weld up with tears. "I'm sorry..." she whispered as she dropped her chin to her chest and tightened her arms around herself as she slender frame was wracked with shudders. "Please...Don't hate me, please."

Instantly, Joey pushed himself back into a crouching position and appeared in front of her. His eyes soften as he looked at her, his heart constricting at the sight. Ok, so Ryou was really a girl, it didn't at this point in time. She was his friend and she was in trouble, and that was all that mattered. And if these guys think they can hurt one of his closest friends and get away with it, then they've got another thing coming!

Silently, he took of his school jacket and then threw it around her body, pulling it tightly around her shoulders. She stiffened at first, but after a moment pale fingers grasped at the piece of clothing and pulled it closer, thankful for its warm.

"It's ok," Joey said in a reassuring tone as he placed his hands on her shoulders in a form of comfort. "You're safe now."

Ryou peered up through her snowy bangs, a tear slipping from her eye and rolling down her cheek. "Joey?"

Joey gave her a reassuring smile before he climbed to his feet, turning his attention back to the two goons that attacked Ryou in the first place. A smirk raced across his lips as he cracked his knuckles, the need to pound the shit out of them growing fiercer than before.

"Now," he said in a surprisingly deadly tone. "Where were we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter up and running; no excuse other than I've been struck by a few other ideas that needed attention. My apologies again.

Carla's not in this chapter, but she will be in the next one, having a rather interesting chat with Seto. I know you're looking forward to it.

Thank you to; CleverPhoenix, Tearless, Jaybird4909, Chronos Kitsune, yui minatsuki and First Lady Lestat for taking the time to review. I hope to hear from you all again.

* * *

Chapter 4:

Trudging through the surprisingly empty city streets with a fragile cargo grasping onto his back, Joey had his eyes narrowed into a dangerously angry look, warning anyone who got in his way to watch out, he was in no mood for compromise or bargaining.

To say he was pissed off was an understatement; he was infuriated!

He promised Ryou that nothing bad would happen, that he would do anything to help. But he broke that promise today; Ryou was attacked by a couple of dirty, filthy well known street punks who effortlessly violated _her_ personal space, ripping her clothing and exposing her to the vile ways of street indecency.

Yes, Ryou Bakura, the mild tempered, soft voice Brit was really female in gender.

He really had no idea that Ryou was disguising herself as a guy, or why she was in the first place, but he didn't care. He really didn't; Ryou was his friend through the whole Yami Bakura ordeal and she will continue to be his friend even though he knows her true gender.

Ryou had always been a mystery to him and the others, but she was genuinely a nice person, calm, gentle and caring, so the secrets she held did nothing to tarnish that image. No one on this planet could fake such gentleness and kindness.

Well, that was what Joey thought and he'll beat the shit out of anyone who dared say otherwise. The same way he pulverised the punks that attacked Ryou in the first place.

Won't go into any gory details, but let's just say those two won't be able to look at a garbage can without bursting into tears ever again...

Even so, he was infuriated that they even confronted Ryou in the first place. He felt guilty for not being there for her, but he shouldn't blame himself. If he was with Ryou at the time, nothing bad would have happened.

Instead, he blamed Carla; she dragged him away from Ryou, forcing her to walk home by herself, not caring at all if anything should happen to her.

Carla cared nothing for his friends and always demanded that Joey put her above all others, but how could he do that? She did nothing for him to gain his utter devotion. All she really did was whine and bitch at him, as if she wanted him to drop everything and let her become the centre of the universe or something. It was like she felt that she was the only thing that should matter.

If the world was a stage, she was the main character and everyone else was just background extras there to enforce how utterly _special_ she was.

That was so...egotistical!

How could anyone think they could just throw themselves into someone's life without first gaining the right to be there? You do not just expect to suddenly find yourself involved with every aspect of someone's life just like that because you classed yourself as bold and sassy. It's utterly ludicrous that anyone could think that.

Thinking back, Joey could not even comprehend why he even agreed to start a relationship with her; she was not his type at all. She's selfish, bratty and demanding.

Currently, he was carrying Ryou on his back and she was wearing his school jacket that was much too big for her, but with her own jacket torn to shreds, she had no choice but to wear it. Not that Joey minded her wearing his jacket; she needed it more than he did anyway.

"I'll take you back to my place, ok?" Joey said as his apartment complex came into view. "I want to make sure you're alright."

Silently, Ryou nodded. She had her cheek nestled in the back of his neck, her snowy white hair curtaining over her face, almost like delicate silk as her fingers grasped onto his shoulders. She was still trembling with fear over what happened, and she was also shivering from the cold.

"Joey, I'm sorry," she whispered as she finally lifted her head a little, her watery brown eyes peaking through a veil of white. "I never-"

"It was because of Yami Bakura, wasn't it?" Joey asked as he cut her off abruptly, his attention focusing forward.

A subtle look of surprised appeared on Ryou's face and she nodded. "...Yes."

Really, that was all Joey needed to know. It was common knowledge that Ryou was often used by Bakura for his benefit only, and to have the ancient spirit force her to dress as a male was not a stretch of the imagination. Yami Bakura was not above putting physical and emotional strain on his host. He would never physically injure her, but exhaustion was another thing entirely.

Yeah, he was well aware of what Bakura put Ryou through, he wasn't that much of an idiot.

"You don't have to explain anymore if you don't want to," he said with a sense of understanding.

A genuine look of surprise appeared on Ryou's face for a moment before being replaced with a soft smile of gratitude. Joey was truly a very understanding person. He might not be smart with academics, but he was world and street wise, that was equally as important. He was usually the first to comment on his poor grades, saying that he was a born idiot, but he wasn't an idiot at all. He was wise in other areas and really needed to give himself more credit.

"Thank you," she whispered as she rested her cheek against his shoulder. "You're a good friend, Joey."

However, Joey physically winced upon hearing those words. "I'm sorry I wasn't there earlier."

Ryou quickly shook her head, not wanting him to feel any sense of guilt for what happened. "Not your fault. Don't worry about it, I'm ok, really."

A deep sigh passed Joey's lips as he could not help but image a far worse scenario if he did not arrive when he did. "But what would have happened if I didn't arrive in time, Rei?"

"I...don't wish to think about it," Ryou said softly and squeezed her eyes shut to attempt to stop her own visions of what could have happened to her and she shivered lightly. "But you did arrive in time, Joey. Let's not go into the what ifs, ok?"

Joey could sense that she was getting upset again and decided to say no more on the matter. "Alright," he said as he tilted his head to the side to look at the young woman for a moment, before turning his eyes forward again, his apartment complex well within sight.

Good. He'll get Ryou to take a shower and get dressed into some clean clothes. He'll make her stay for the night, the two of them popping over to her place early in the morning so she could get ready for school. He didn't want her to go to school tomorrow, but knowing Ryou, she would want everything to get back to the norm as quickly as possible.

Besides, he and Tristan can make sure she's alright as they both had classes with her during the day.

Joey suddenly narrowed his eyes when he noticed a slick black car as it just pulled out the front of a cafe across the street from his apartment complex. The car looked familiar as a certain CEO had the same kind of slick vehicle of his own.

And sure enough, that certain CEO stepped out of the driver's seat, his face holding an expression of mild annoyance. Seto slammed the door shut as he pulled out his phone and pressed his lips into a thin line.

Seemed like he had a rough afternoon at work.

"What's he doing here?" Joey muttered as he faltered in his steps for a moment, jolting Ryou a little and causing her to look up as well, her eyes immediately falling upon the tall brunette.

"Ah, it's Seto-san!" she said in mild surprise, her voice a little louder than expected as Seto seemed to snap his attention straight toward her. A light blush appeared on her cheeks when he did so.

Looking up at the sound of a familiar accented voice, Seto's eyes widen a fraction seemingly in surprise, before his placed an expression of indifference on his face once again, trying to coolly regard the two on the other side of the street. He tried to look casually, but internally, he had an ever so mild sense of concern, surprised by what he saw; Joey was carrying Ryou on his back, and the Brit looked far worse for wear. He had minor cuts and scrapes on his face, his usually soft tumbling hair tousled and he had this look of shaken fear in his eyes.

It looked like he was in a confrontation of some sort.

A sense of disgust appeared in Seto's chest at the thought of some brainless thug actually attacking someone as fragile and peaceful as Ryou was naturally made him sick to the stomach. He had witness many displays of cruelty, but it really pissed him off when that kind of hideousness was aimed at someone who was not capable of defending themselves.

Without a second thought, Seto crossed the road and walked over to them, his cool blue eyes trying to see if there were any more injuries ailing the Brit.

Not that he was concerned or something; he was just slightly curious.

"What the hell happen to you?" he asked, which immediately made Joey bristle with a sense of protectiveness, much like the mutt he really was. He might have to start calling him guard dog from now on.

"Nothing, so back off!" Joey growled, his body immediately becoming tense as he tried to give Seto a look of utter defiance. "What's it to ya?!"

"Ah, Joey," Ryou said softly in a calming voice and gave a quick nervous laugh at his reaction to his rival. "It's alright, he's just asking."

Seto ignored Joey's attempts to intimidate him and forced his attention back to the slender youth on Joey's back. It was obvious he was sporting more injuries than what he could see as he had a small grimace on his face, the mutts bristling not helping in the slightest.

"So?" he drawled, his voice holding a tone that demanded answers now.

"Sh-he was attacked, ok?" Joey quickly replied as he moved to draw attention away from Ryou and onto himself. Seto had a good set of eyes, great for detail; he didn't want ol' money bags here to learn of Ryou true gender right now and like this.

"S-he'll be fine," he continued, not sure if he was trying to convince Kaiba of this or himself. He wasn't even sure why he was telling Seto this, as if he was trying to reassure him in some way. "I'm going to take care of her, him!"

Whew, good recovery, Joey thought to himself. He almost slipped up.

Seto, however, raised an eyebrow at his ramblings but chose not to comment on them as it was obviously that the blonde was agitated about something. He always rambled like this when he was annoyed.

Quickly translating Joey's Brooklyn accented rambling, Seto felt his eye give a twitch when he realized that Ryou truly was attacked and felt an unfamiliar feeling of wanting to exact some revenge enter his being.

"What happened?" he asked in that same tone he used earlier.

Joey found himself blinking in confusion. He could have sworn that there was a sense of protectiveness and anger in Seto's voice, but quickly shook his head. "Why do you want to know?"

Seto faltered for a moment. Yes, why did he want to know? Was it because he found Ryou here somewhat a tad interesting? Was he simply asking on his brother's behalf as he knew Mokuba was rather fond on him? Was it because he was trying to find out what Ryou was hiding not only from him, but the world?

What if he really didn't have a reason?

That question surprised him a little. He always had a reason for doing something and acting a certain way. He rarely did anything on impulse, and yet, he crossed that road the moment he saw that Ryou was hurt and demanded to know what happened.

How strange and unnerving.

"Joey, please stop being so hostile," Once again Ryou's soft voice pulled the two taller teens out of their tense states. Ryou gave a little sigh and tilted her head just a little so she could whisper into Joey's ear. "It's alright, he's not a threat. He can't see that I'm..."

A sense of guilt appeared on Joey's face and he winced. "Sorry..." he murmured as he realized his very protective behaviour was probably making Seto even more suspicious.

"I'm alright, Kaiba-san," Ryou said as she turned her attention to him and offered him a somewhat shaky and tired smile. "I just have a few bruises and grazes, nothing to worry about. I'll be at school tomorrow, you'll see."

For some reason, that anger Seto felt before returned when he looked at Ryou's smile on his weary face. Despite being attacked just moments ago, he seemed oddly calm. He was sure it was a mask, as his eyes gave away his fear, but still, he seemed to have accepted what was done and was merely trying to move forward. Had it been anyone else, he was sure they would be jumping at every shadow.

Ryou was stronger than people gave him credit for. Still, that didn't mean some lowlife punk on the street could attack him.

Seto immediately felt his eyes narrow dangerously as anger bubbled in his chest. "Who attacked you?" he asked quickly as he clenched his hands into fists by his sides.

"Just a those two deadbeats from school," Joey explained, a part of him suspecting that Seto's older brother instincts might be kicking, just like his was when he heard Ryou's cry for help. It felt oddly refreshing to realize that and he could not help but let a smirk play across his lips.

"You know, the two that are always hanging out the back and smoking?"

He wasn't sure if it was in Seto's nature to hunt someone down and threaten them, but it would be great if he did. Although he hate to admit it, Seto had quite a fearsome reputation around school for being blunt and fearless, so if the 'great Seto Kaiba' told someone to back off, they would back off.

It was fine as long as it helped Ryou stay safe.

Aw, could Seto here have a soft spot for one of his classmates?

"Yes, I know of the two," Seto responded tightly, already deciding to head to school early tomorrow to have a small 'chat' with the two. Chat, threaten with bodily harm, whatever. His little brother would be all for it if he found out.

Turning his gaze back to Ryou, Seto once again studied him carefully, telling himself that Ryou simply reminded him of his little brother, and it was just his brotherly instinct kicking in. "You should probably go to the hospital to get those injuries checked."

Ryou's eyes immediately widen at the thought of going to the hospital. "Ah, it's ok!" she said quickly, her posture tensing a little as she lifted up a hand that had minor scraps on it and waved it a little in the air, as if that was able to convince the brunette not to force her to the hospital. Truthfully, the shape she was in, there was no way she could fight both Seto and Joey.

"That won't be necessary," she added as she plastered a somewhat of a reassuring smile on her lips.

"Rei hates hospitals," Joey explained when he noticed that Seto had raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "So I'll take care of him."

Seto let his eyes linger on the Brit for a moment before giving a sharp nod. "Fine," he said before he turned on his heel and walked across the street toward his car.

Joey waited until he was out of earshot before he released a sigh of relief and turned to trudge inside toward his apartment. "Damn Kaiba," he muttered under his breath.

Ryou, however, continued to watch Seto until she could no longer see him, a sense of hope in her chest. "Did he seem...worried?" she whispered to herself.

A part of her hoped so. She liked having Seto's attention on her, even if she really didn't deserve it and wasn't worthy.

It still felt nice to be noticed by someone like him...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello everyone ^^. Here I have the chapter you've been waiting for; Seto confrontation with Carla…again. Yep, had a bit of fun writing this chapter; there is nothing more relaxing after a long day at work then chewing out some sassy Sue and putting her back in her place.

Most heartfelt thanks to; CleverPhoenix, yui minatsuki, Dreamcreator, Tearless, FlyingShadow666, anonpeach, Hana-no-yoru and Happy Go Lucky for taking the time to review. Thank you all very much.

Comments, suggestions and rants are all welcomed. Looking forward to hearing from you again ^^

* * *

Chapter 5:

Stalking through the dimly lit streets while muttering darkly under her breath about incompetent males, Carla made her way to the apartment complex that Joey was currently living in. She could not believe that Joey still had her math book, and that she actually had to go over to his apartment to retrieve it! It was like a desperate attempt on his behalf for them to reconcile or something.

As if that was going to happen; he was dreaming. She was moving onto better and bigger things with her life. Things that didn't involve him.

Gwad, was that relationship a mistake she was going to regret for the rest of her life.

Pushing past a small group of people, Carla stormed into the elevator and angrily punched the button for Joey's floor. She then folded her arms over her chest and leaned against the back wall, glaring at people as they got on.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" she asked one particular young woman who was looking as her with an expression of distain. The women, however, intimidated by her presence, merely looked away and stepped off the next floor.

Finally, the lift reached her floor she wanted and she stepped out, spinning around to glare at the people in the elevator as she was certain she heard one of them sigh in relief that she was leaving.

How fucking rude?! Even the people in this building are like Joey; arrogant and judgemental.

Becoming more and more annoyed, Carla gritted her teeth and quickly made her way to Joey's apartment, banging loudly on the door to get his attention, and letting him know that she was utterly displeased with him at the moment, making her come all the way here. She was also letting him know that he better not try anything funny like raping her or something like that; it was officially over between them. He just had to accept that fact.

The door quickly flew open with a sense of urgency and Joey stood there, an expression of shock on his face. However, that shock quickly turned into anger when he realized just who was at his door. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, in no mood to deal with her, especially after tending to Ryou's wounds enough for her to take a shower without too much discomfort.

Carla was mildly surprised by her less than welcoming greeting and quickly returned the look of anger with one of her own. "I've come to get my math book you stole, you jackass!" she snarled at him. "As if I wanted to see your ugly mug again!"

"What is your problem?" Joey found himself asking as he was inwardly appalled by Carla's behaviour. But then again, this type of outburst was a common thing with her.

Pity he only just realized it.

Suddenly, a soft voice broke through the tension between the two warring teens and a moment later Ryou appeared, a white towel wrapped around her thin frame, folding easily to the feminine curves of her body. Her hair hang down around her back and shoulders, damp and clinging to her skin as the snowy white bangs framed her face. Two large dole like eyes peered out through the bangs, a dark dusting of pink gracing her cheeks as she leaned against the wall with one hand as the other held onto the knot of her towel tightly.

"Er, Joey?" she muttered in embarrassment at having to do something like this. She entered the bathroom without a set of clothes to change into and when she tried to get his attention through the bathroom door, he didn't hear her. "I need some clothes – oh!"

Blushing madly while looking utterly guilty, Ryou took a step back when she realized that the front door was open and that Carla, Joey's girlfriend, was standing there looking in. How utterly scandalous her appearance must be.

Carla's eyes almost bludged out of her head in shock. There was a half naked girl in Joey's apartment, using his shower and asking for a set of clothes? That bastard was two-timing her!

"Who the fuck is that?!" she demanded as she pointed at the strange girl.

Joey flailed for a moment, his mind reeling at what was happening. He wanted to deny everything, tell her that it wasn't what it looked liked, but he stopped. Why should he explain to her what was going on? They weren't together anymore and she was only using him in the first place, so why should she care if he had a girl in his apartment or not.

"Er...heh, you know, you were right," Joey said as Carla snapped her attention to him, her eyes blazing with indignantly and anger. "I'll never find a girl like you again. And I never want to."

Carla found herself unable to reply to that due to the shock at the audacity of Joey moving on so quickly. Instead, she found herself turning around and fleeing, forgetting about her math book. She bolted back to the lift, only to run into a slightly older blonde woman, dressed in a short purple skirt, a white corset and a purple sleeveless jacket.

"Hey, watch where you're going!"

"You watch where you're going, you blonde-haired slut!" Carla immediately yelled as she rapidly pushed the lift button, hoping to get out of this god-forsaken place quickly.

However, instead of being in awe of her wit or stinging from the truth of her insult, the blonde-haired woman merely rolled her eyes and sighed wearily. Mai had come to visit Joey as she hadn't seen him for a while, not get into an altercation with a clearly egotistical young teen.

Being blonde and wearing a skirt did not automatically make her a slut.

"Not another emo goth who thinks the world doesn't appreciate how special she is?" she muttered under her breath. "You really need to get that head out of your ass there, sweetie."

Mai suddenly pushed Carla into the lift as it opened and pressed all the floor buttons before stepping out and winking at her. "You just might see things a bit more clearly."

Carla's eye widen at what that blonde-haired woman just did and turned to look at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Sorry, sweetie," Mai said as the doors began to close on her. "But no one can out-sass me. So don't even try."

With that said Mai then flicked a strand of blonde hair over her shoulder and walked down the hall. She glanced at a piece of paper in her hand, a small note written in Ryou's neat handwriting, telling her the location of Joey's new address. However, as she grew closer, she heard two distinct and familiarly accented voices; one British and soft, the other inconsistent with a Brooklyn accent.

What was Ryou doing at Joey's?

Suddenly, Mai stopped dead in her tracks, her blue eyes widening in utter surprise as she took in the sight before her. Ryou, wrapped in a towel from the chest down was apologizing repeatedly to Joey, who in turn was trying to tell her repeatedly that everything was alright and she didn't need to be sorry.

The two of them then seemed to realize that they had another visitor and turned to face her, shock and embarrassment marring their own faces.

"Mai!" Ryou yelped and clutched the towel tighter against _her_ chest.

"You're...a girl?" Mai whispered softly as she continued to stare.

-----------------------------------

Standing at the counter, waiting for his coffee to be made, Seto folded his arms over his chest and continued to think quietly to himself. He can't seemed to shake that unnerving feeling of wanting to have a good old chat with the two lowly delinquents from school for attacking Ryou the way they did.

He still wasn't sure where this feeling stemmed from as his mind, usually well disciplined in pointing out the facts, seeming unable to focus on anything other than the image of Ryou covering in dirt and scraps as he clung to the Mutt's back, offering him a small smile of reassurance.

Running a hand over his face, Seto began tapping his fingers on the counter in front of him, waiting impatiently for his coffee. He really needed some caffeine in his system; all these unknown and foreign thoughts were giving him a major headache.

"Seto!"

Seto had to literally stop himself from bashing his head repeatedly on the counter at the realization of that familiarly irritating voice. Great, as if he wanted to deal with anymore shit right now.

It took all of Seto's will power not to turn around and yell out 'what the fuck now?' at the top of his lungs and look exasperated at the raven-haired-with-red-tips young woman as their chat that afternoon in the hall seemed to have not sunk into that thick head of hers at all. That reaction, though appropriate at this point in time, would have been completely out of character for him and he didn't want to give her the satisfaction that she was getting under his skin.

And not in a good way at all.

He had better things to do and to think about then waste his time conversing with her.

Maybe he should forsake his beloved coffee and make a break for it?

"Seto..."

Too late, she already caught him. Dammit, by the whiny tone in her voice, she must have had a fight with Joey or one of his friends. She will now sigh dramatically and then fall into a long-winded story about how she has to put up with so much with Joey and how he never seemed to appreciate her.

She was a special little snowflake who deserved the love and admiration by everyone around her, you see. She was loved by all males and the object of jealousy of many of the girls. She was beautiful, powerful, mysterious and alluring; she was the centre of the universe, no one was greater than her.

Yeah, she was _**that**_ special...

It was nauseating to say the least.

Carla finally reached him and slipped in to stand next to him, her eyes hidden under his raven bangs. She sniffled pathetically, her face uncharacteristically downcast for once. "Joey and I broke up," she whispered softly.

And? Seto wanted to ask what it had to do with him; he could care less. He never liked the union between them in the first place, as he didn't like Carla the moment he laid eyes on her. Hopefully, though, now that Carla has broken up from the Mutt, she'll stop using the excuse that she was Joey's girlfriend and that he should be nice to her.

Then again, she'll just scream at him that she was Joey's ex-girlfriend and that he should be a bit more sympathetic.

There had to be a way short of murdering with his own two hands to get her to understand that he absolutely detests her. There was no love-hate relationship between them at all. It was all hate on his part, and growing stronger every day.

"About time the Mutt grew some brains," Seto commented, not once even glancing in her direction, even though she was standing right next to him. He didn't know why she was here; looking for comfort perhaps? Well, she better look elsewhere.

Carla bristled for a moment at his comment and curled her hands into fists by her sides. "I dumped him. He was hardly the best boyfriend material," she muttered, acting like an innocent victim, while making Joey out as the bad guy, regardless of her actually being the one to terminate the relationship.

It was common knowledge after all that when a relationship falls apart it was because the guy wasn't putting enough effort into it. It was never the girl's fault.

"Good," Seto said as he finally received his coffee and abruptly began leaving the cafe, Carla trailing behind him. "You put him out of his misery."

Carla found herself gritting her teeth in annoyance at Seto's lack of understanding and suddenly stuck her nose in the air with a sense of defiance. "I never liked him that much anyway," she said. "I'm glad that I'm no longer dating Wheeler, aren't you?"

Seto still refused to even look at her. "Definitely a cause of celebration," he muttered, his voice just laden with sarcasm.

The anger and frustration was really starting to eat Carla up inside and she finally released it with a growl of anger. "Can you believe that not an hour after our break up, he had a girl with snow white hair and big brown eyes in his apartment, half naked! That cheater!"

Seto, however, seemed unfazed by her outburst and continued walking, hoping against hope that if he ignored her, she'll go away. "Technically, you broke up with him, so that's not cheating."

Wait-a-minute....

A girl with snow white hair and big brown eyes...with the mutt? But the only person he saw with Joey as he headed into his apartment was Ryou and he was clinging to his back. Sure, he might look a little feminine...could she have mistaken him for a girl. Or...

Seto almost dropped his coffee at the sudden thought.

No, that can't be right. There is no way that kind of situation happened in real life, right? A girl disguising herself as a guy for some reason? It was something out of those romance novels his middle aged accountant liked to read in her breaks. She was always squealing over how romantic and sweet they were. It was a good thing she was talented at what she did...

But then again, he had been through some very twisted shit since he was born into this world, so anything was possible.

Besides, what he could get out of the Mutt's earlier ramblings was that he kept slipping up, calling Ryou either her or she, and he had never been good at hiding _anything_.

How interesting...

"Seto! Are you even listening to me, you jerk?!" Carla yelled with a look of sheer annoyance on her face. "I've just been through a bad break up, and you're ignoring me? Show some heart, you asshole!"

Seto rolled his eyes and abruptly turned around, facing her with a glare that could have frozen lava on the spot. "Why the hell are you following me anyway?"

Carla physically reeled back at his harsh question, surprised that he was less than sympathetic to her plight. He was suppose to take her into his arms and comfort her, telling her that she could do so much better and then ask that he'd be the one to take her pain away.

Instead, he was actually harsh, yet indifferent to her. "Shouldn't you be a little bit upset about the ending of my relationship?" she asked, mildly livid that this conversation was not heading in the direction she wanted.

He could have at least offered to make things right, like roughing Joey up for hurting her or something like that. "I want to make Joey pay for that."

However, Seto simply raised an eyebrow at her. "Make him pay for moving on?"

"I know something that would make him really mad," Carla said as she folded her arms under her bust and a smirk played out across her lips. "Why don't we pretend we're dating to annoy him? It's sure to work!"

There was a moment of silence between and the smirk on Carla's lips grew, realizing that Seto was most likely considering her proposal very carefully.

But then Seto started to laugh. Not the 'I think that's a great idea' kind of laugh, either. It was the pitying laugh that silently screamed that she was a deluded idiot for even suggesting such a thing!

"Now, why would I need to pretend to date some egotistical, domineering hussy like you to get back at the Mutt?" Seto asked after he caught his breath. It was official; Carla here was a demented, disillusioned young woman who actually thought the world revolved solely around her.

How pathetic.

"I'm above such pettiness; I don't pretend to be anyone or anything," Seto stated, his expression quickly turning serious, having very little patience left to deal with this brat a moment longer. "And I most certainly would not pretend to date you."

Carla was stunned by Seto's admission and she gaped at him, shocked that he didn't agree with her. In fact, he laughed in her face!

That wasn't a part of her plan. He was supposed to agree with her, they start acting all cute and loving in front of Joey, making him insanely jealously to the point where he would try to win her back. That would then bring out Seto's protective side and try to do whatever was in his power to make sure that Joey would not be able to get anywhere near her. Seto would then whisk her away into his home for protection after learning of her home life with her abusive mother. He would then admit, in a very cute and sweet moment either on the couch together or in her newly appointed room, that he always had feelings for her and that no matter what happens, he will always be there for her. They would then fall into each other's arms and make sweet love where they will whisper 'I love you' to each other in a very drawn out and romantic moment.

Seto was not supposed to out-rightly turn her down, calling her such vile and untrue names like he did!

"But-"

Taking a menacing step forward to loom over her in a very intimidating way, Seto narrowed his eyes in a fearsome glare, his icy blue eyes shocking her to the core. His posture was tense and tall, his current expression hard and serious.

Seto had met and dealt with some stubborn people before in his life, but no one, not even the Big Five, angered him to the point of wanting to smash something like Carla did. She was the pinnacle of self-obsessed, attention seeking, tantrum throwing, immature people he has ever seen.

It was a miracle that the Mutt put up with her for as long as he did. He must be a Martyr or something. No one deserved this kind of egotistical torment.

"Get it through your head, you moronic piece of street grime; I do not like you," Seto said with the harshest, coldest voice he could muster, which was not a hard task in the slightest; Carla was far too troublesome and annoying, she could provoke a reaction out of a saint.

"You are nothing but an irritant to me," he continued, venting some of his frustrations and revealing the inner truths. "I do not find that attitude of yours appealing in any way, shape or form. In fact, I find you to be an immature pest."

Although saying those words felt so good, Seto knew that they would not deter Carla here from pestering him again. She was a deranged and brainless fangirl after all.

"Now, run along, little girl," Seto continued as he made a mocking shooing motion with his hand. "You've got a lot of growing up to do."

Carla could do nothing but stand there, shocked by what just happened. She couldn't believe it, she just couldn't. Seto just turned her away...just like that. He insulted her, laughed at her and mocked her; how could he do something like that to her?!

She felt tears sting in her eyes as she slowly backed away, shaking her head at him in disbelief at how bad her day was turning out to be. She then turned on her heel and bolted away, running quickly, her long raven hair and red ringlets trailing behind her in her haste.

Seto watched her leave before heaving a large sigh of relief and continued on his own journey to his car.

Hmm, no insult? Must have gotten through her thick head this time. Seto then snorted, doubtful of that. Carla was as stubborn as she was irritating, which was almost inhuman. She'll be back, as trying as ever.

And people wondered constantly why Seto was so anti-social.

Slipping into the seat of his car, Seto turned his gaze back to the apartment building he saw Joey and Ryou enter moments earlier, his interest peaking again as the image of the young Brit appeared in his mind.

Ryou as a girl, huh? Maybe that was what _he_ was hiding from him. This called for more investigating.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again everyone. Sorry about the wait for this chapter; no excuse is good enough so I won't give one ^^

Thanks so much to; arashi wolf Pup, SinJam, CleverPhoenix, Dreamcreator, Tearless, Hana-no-yoru, Rainbow-Pixie-Styx, dragonlady111111, Viskii and hiddencry for reviewing the last chapter. I am so pleased to know that you are enjoying the story so far. Hopefully I can keep up the quality ^^

Comments and suggestions are always welcomed and encouraged. Hope to hear from you very soon.

* * *

Chapter 6:

Clutching the towel tighter to her slender frame, Ryou just could not believe her recent run of bad luck lately, worst than usual. A thick lump appeared in her throat as a sense of embarrassment and fear churned in the pit of her stomach as Mai stood in the open doorway of Joey's apartment, her amethyst coloured eyes wide in this stunned trance like state.

"You're a girl..." Mai muttered under her breath, an oddly blank look on her face.

A self-pitying shiver race down Ryou's spine and she took a step back. "I..."

"It's not what it looks like!" Joey immediately said as he waved his hands in front of him, trying subconsciously to pull Mai's attention onto him. Carla jumped to the wrong conclusion the moment she laid eyes on Ryou; he didn't want Mai to do the same.

However, Mai kept staring as if she was trying to comprehend what was in front of her. She blinked her eyes slowly, when suddenly a grin appeared on her lips and she made a noise that sounded eerily like a squeal of delight.

"Aw, so cute!" she said as she suddenly lunged forward and hugged Ryou like they had been best friends for years. "I knew that there was something different about you!" she then pulled back and pinched both of Ryou's cheeks with her fingers. "Aren't you adorable?"

To say that both Ryou and Joey were stunned would have been an understatement; they were utterly bewildered. Mai's reaction, although a positive one, was not something they had expected. They had expected her to demand an explanation where Ryou would have to spend the rest of the night retelling details of her life until Mai understood why she was hiding her gender the way she was. But Mai, however, seemed pleased with the fact that Ryou was a girl for some strange reason. It wasn't a shock to her at all...

Then again, stranger things have happened. How many people could say they helped save the world from an ancient evil with a dead Pharaoh as their aide? Not very many.

"But what are you doing in only a towel, trying to catch a cold?" Mai said in a stern tone as she placed her hands on her hips to give the skinny female in front of her an expression of disapproval before spinning around and closing the front door as it was obviously letting a cold draft in. "Honestly, I thought you knew better."

Looking frazzled and perplexed, Ryou stood completely still, her eyes blinking slowly as she tried to piece together what just happened. "...Huh?"

"Wait," Joey said as he finally managed to gain the blonde woman's attention. "What do you mean you knew it?"

"Oh, Ryou here is far too polite and soft to be a guy," Mai said casually like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Honestly, I thought it was common knowledge."

Ryou and Joey deadpanned, Joey's eye twitching in a sense of annoyance while Ryou appeared flustered. Sure, others had called her a girly-boy, but could they actually see that she's a girl dressing as a guy?

"You're not polite or soft, yet you're a woman," Joey pointed out, to which caused Mai to physically bristle and snapped her attention toward him, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What did you just say?" she asked slowly.

Joey immediately stiffened and threw his hands in front of him in a peace-like gesture. "Er, nothing! Nothing..."

Mai's glare lingered for a moment longer before she turned back to Ryou and her expression brightened again. "We so have to go shopping sometime," she suggested. "I can't wait to see what you look like in a skirt."

"Um, sure," Ryou stuttered with uncertainty.

"Great!" Mai beamed before her expression folded into that of concern, her brow furrowing when she took a moment to really have a good look at Ryou. "Wait, what happened? You're covered in scratches."

"Oh!" Ryou said, quickly remembering why she was dressed in just a towel in the first place, the aches and pains of previous misgivings returning. "I was attacked not long ago," she explained as she scratched her cheek, trying to appear unfazed by the whole thing.

"What?!" Mai said in alarm before abruptly turning to face Joey, her eyes blazing in anger. "Did you beat the shit out of them?" she asked.

"Don't worry, already taken care of," Joey reassured as he gave her a thumbs up. "I'm making Ryou stay here for the night so I can watch out for her."

"Good," Mai said as she nodded her head, a tiny smile appearing on her lips. It didn't surprise her one bit that Joey would make Ryou stay the night at his place; he was protective of his friends, all of them, regardless of background or gender. She counted herself lucky to be included in his group of friends.

His girlfriend must be very lucky...

"Are you alright, sweetie?" Mai asked Ryou, hoping to distract herself from her current thought path.

"I'm fine," Ryou quickly replied, giving the slightly older female a reassuring smile, seemingly unbothered by what transpired a few hours earlier that day. "I'm glad that you're taking my, um, true gender so well."

"Why shouldn't I?" Mai asked as she lifted up her hand to pinch Ryou on the cheek again. "You're so cute."

"Um," Joey muttered as he deadpanned again. "Let me find you some clothes. I don't think anything should fit you though."

"No, wait a moment; I have a change of clothes with me," Mai quickly interrupted as she dropped her hand and headed for the front door. "You can change into those."

"Are you sure?" Ryou asked as she clutched the oversize towel closer to her body.

"Of course," Mai said as she gave her fellow female a peace sign. "They're in my car; I'll just go get them. Hopefully, Gothika has left the building."

"Gothika? " Joey queried as he tilted his head to the side, idly wondering if that was actually someone's name and if so, what kind of mind warping drugs was the kids' parents were on when they chose that.

"Oh, just some brat who thought could out-sass me," Mai explained as she waved a dismissive hand as she opened the door. "Be a minute."

And then she left as quickly as she came, leaving Ryou and Joey a few moments of silence to try and piece together what the hell just happened. While Joey was wondering where Mai got his new address from, Ryou was left inwardly reeling; she really could not believe her luck.

In the space of a mere few hours she was randomly attacked in the street, had her real gender exposed to two of her good friends, received Seto's suspicion and to make things even more interesting, she probably made a lifelong enemy out of Carla for being half-naked in her boyfriend's apartment.

And to think she hid her gender successfully for years up to this point. What else could go wrong?

Wait, don't answer that.

When Mai returned a few moments later with the article of clothing in her arms, she ushered Ryou in the bathroom while ordering Joey to get them something to drink. The clothing Mai chose for Ryou were surprisingly practical; a long light blue shirt that could easily turn into a nightie and a pair of female silk boxer shorts.

She was glad that Mai didn't give her a set of her day clothing to wear, while Mai looks great and confident in her skirts and midriff shirts, Ryou would look and feel awkward. She's a skinny as a rail without a hint of sex appeal and the desperate need to put some weight on.

Well according to Joey she does.

After finally getting into a set of warm clothing, the three of them sat in the lounge room together where Ryou apologized again to Joey about Carla, but he quickly informed her that Carla was no longer his girlfriend. He then relayed to them what she said and did to him, leaving both Mai and Ryou aghast and appalled that a girl would do something so heartless and selfish.

"I can't believe someone would do that to you," Mai said bitterly as she shook her head in sympathy. She then reached forward and gently patted Joey on the arm, her hand lingering there. "I'm sorry, you deserve better."

A small smile appeared on Joey's lips and he softly placed his hand on top of hers. "Thanks Mai."

"Carla has gone after Seto?" Ryou murmured under her breath in disbelief.

Ryou just couldn't believe it. Carla dumped Joey for Seto, but Seto couldn't stand Carla! He stated so himself, numerous times before. Heck, he even told her to her face that he loathed her and thought about committing homicide whenever he was in her presence.

Not exactly soft words of sweet nothings, was it?

It didn't make any sense. Where did she come up with the idea that dating Joey would gain Seto's attention and interest? Sure, the two were considered rivals, well the rivalry was one-sided, really, Seto held little to no interest in Joey. But that didn't mean Seto would try to take everything away from him or outdo everything he did.

Really, to be perfectly honest, Seto had a huge company to run; he would have better things to do than follow Joey around all day and night just to try to outdo him. If Joey had something he wanted, he would not do whatever he could to take it away from him. He would just convince himself that he didn't want it and leave it as that.

And Joey, he's the same. He may resent Seto for being rich and successful, but he doesn't hate his guts with an unreasonable amount of rage. It was not in Joey's nature to loathe someone so much.

Unless, they did something really repulsive towards him, like Carla for example.

_Poor Joey_, Ryou inwardly sighed. It must have hurt him when he learnt the truth about how Carla was only using him. A punch to the gut would probably have stung less.

How could anyone use someone as friendly as Joey like that? It didn't make much sense at all.

"Wait, so that Goth wannabe I met in the lift was Carla?" Mai suddenly asked, pulling Ryou out of her thoughts with a start. "Really?"

"Yeah," Joey said with a sense of bitterness, looking angry with himself for reasons unknown to them. He was probably kicking himself for even agreeing to date Carla as it was obvious from the beginning that she was only a user. "She claims that she deserves him or something."

"Unless Kaiba killed a Nun in a previous life, no one deserved Carla," Mai quickly interjected as she leaned back in her seat and folded her arms under her bust, a frown on her lips. If she had known what that girl in the lift did, she would have done a lot more than what she did.

"You've done your time in Hell, Joey," Ryou suddenly piped up with a small smile of optimism. "Things will be better from here on."

Joey blinked at those words before his darkened expression suddenly brightened and he grinned widely. "Heh, you're right, Rei!"

"Besides, I doubt Seto will find her attitude amusing at all," Mai said as she sniggered into her hand lightly.

It was world known that Seto had no time for obnoxious brats like Carla, especially ones who acted like self-centred bitches with an attitude problem. Oh, she would have loved to have seen what happened when Carla ran to Seto to fall into his arms, only to be insulted and ordered to leave before he has her arrested.

"It might be kinda fun watching him verbally rip her apart, don't you think?" she finished.

"Yeah, I get it. She did me a favour," Joey said as he settled himself into his chair. He then pouted and folded his arms over his chest. "Still, pity I wasn't the one to break it off. Tch."

---------------------------------------

Slamming open the door to her bedroom and then violently ripping it shut, Carla threw herself onto her bed, automatically burying her face into her pillow as she released a scream of sheer frustration and self-pity.

Could her night get any worse? It started out great; she finally dumped that stupid blonde pretend-boyfriend of hers so she could peruse her real soulmate, Seto. She dumped Joey in a most unsettling way, expecting him to mope around for weeks afterwards to add some tension between her and Seto, making the handsome and sexy brunette protective of her.

Like, Joey's sudden mood swing was supposed to draw Seto's attention immediately, where he would come to her to offer comfort in her time of need. Then they would become an item and live happily ever after, with Seto treating her like a queen she really is.

But instead, Joey already replaced her with some fucking stick insect with stupid white hair and big doe eyes!

That slut! What else could she be? Standing in Joey's apartment in only a towel, looking for a change of clothes? The nerve of that bitch!

And to make her night total shithouse, when she bumped into Seto a short while afterwards, he turned her away! He insulted her, abused her and sent her away. Her! Of all people, he told _her_ to leave.

What the _**fuck**_?

This was not supposed to happen. None of this was in her plans and her plans never fail.

Carla gritted her teeth when she thought about that white haired slut again. It must be her doing somehow; what else could it be? It's not like Seto really found her unattractive and uninteresting, right? There was no way she was going to let that bitch get in-between her and Seto.

After all, they are meant to be. She's the only girl sassy and tough enough to keep him in line, and he most certainly needed someone to change that anti-social personality and cold-hearted attitude of his.

There was no doubt about it; she was going to make that bitch pay.

Whoever she was...

---------------------------------------

"Are you sure you still want to go to school today, Rei?" Joey asked as he and Ryou quickly walked through the not-so busy morning streets to her apartment. Mai had left them to get some rest in the night with the promise of returning the next day after school. "I mean, you could just stay home. I'll cover for ya."

"I need to go to school, Joey," Ryou replied as she folded her arms tighter over her chest, looking around her surrounding with a weary gaze. She was still wearing the clothes Mai lent her last night, but she was now also wearing Joey's school jacket, hiding her feminine figure from prying eyes. "I mean, if I stay at home, I'll just think about...you know."

"Ah, right, of course!"

A small smile graced her lips as she tried not to think about last night. It had been an eventful evening, one she could have done without. She might seemed like the attack that left her exposed didn't faze her much, in reality, it left her a little shaken. She didn't tell Joey, though, as she didn't want him to worry about her more than he already was.

Truthfully, she just wanted to forget the whole thing.

"Good morning, Ryou," a voice called to Ryou as soon as she stepped in her apartment complex, an elderly man in a worn-out wheelchair greeting her from the courtyard. The man was about in his late sixties, but still very mobile and independent despite being confined to a wheel chair.

"Oh, good morning Mr. Fuji," Ryou greeted as she hurried over to him, an apologetic look on her face as she drew Joey's jacket closer to her body. "I am so sorry that I didn't stop by last night with dinner. I got...distracted and had to stay over at a friend's."

"Don't trouble yourself, kiddo," the man known as Fuji said as he shook his head, a grin on his lips. "I had more than enough to eat."

"That's good," Ryou said as she breathed a sigh of relief before turning to Joey and motioning him over. "Oh, this is my friend, Joey. Joey, this is Mr. Fuji. He's a neighbour of mine."

Joey gave the older man a friendly smile, the one that usually graced his lips. "Nice to meetcha!"

"Nice to meet you as well," Fuji returned the greeting. The three of them indulged in a bit of small talk before Ryou excused them and with Joey next to her, made her way to her apartment a few floors up.

"Hey, Rei, can I ask about Mr. Fuji?" Joey asked as they stepped into Ryou's apartment, Ryou quickly making her way into her bedroom to pull out a spare set of the male's school uniform.

"Hm?" Ryou hummed as she dashed into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a soft click, next to which Joey leaned on the wall. "Oh, he's just an elderly neighbour that I sometimes cook dinner for," she explains through the door. "He lives alone, you see. He doesn't get any visitors and well, I kinda felt sorry for him. He's really nice."

"How did he get in the wheelchair?" Joey wondered, slightly curious as it always amazed him how someone could lose the movement of their limps and let remained a positive expression and personality. "An accident?"

"Diving accident ten years ago," Ryou further explained over the sound of running water. "He tells me he was quite reckless back then." The water suddenly stopped and a moment later the door then opened, revealing Ryou looking fresh and ready to start the day...as a male.

"Come on, I'm ready," she grinned as she took Joey by the wrist and dragged him outside so she could lock the door behind them. "Let's get to school."

"Right," Joey said, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, realizing that if you squint hard enough, you could see that Ryou was really a girl and wondered if anyone else noticed. "Hey, are you going to tell the others about-?"

"The attack or my gender?"

"Both."

Ryou hesitated, an uneasy look on her face. "...Not yet," she finally whispered as she subconsciously curled a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not ready yet."

"Ok," Joey said in an understanding tone. "Don't worry; I'll keep your secret."

Ryou gave him a weary smile as he looped his arm around her neck and began dragging her in the direction of their school. She was well aware that while Joey meant well, his ability to keep secrets were, well, less than trustworthy.

It's going to be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again everyone. Yep, another update from me. About time, right? Sorry! In this chapter, you can expect some Seto/Ryou interaction, finally ^^ And most definitely in the next chapter!

Thank you so very much to; CleverPhoenix, Dreamcreator, hiddencry, Viskii, dragonlady111111, arashi wolf Pup, Jaybird4909, Tearless, bloody-tortured-princess and Tony for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks for being so patient with me ^^

Comments and suggestions are always greatly appreciated. I hope you hear from you all again soon ^^

* * *

Chapter 7:

"Hey guys!" Yugi greeted enthusiastically with his arm waving in the air as Joey and Ryou stepped through the school gates, Ryou smiling politely and Joey flashing their short friend a bright smile.

"Hey Yuge!" Joey replied as he walked over and wrapped an arm around Yugi's neck to playfully run his knuckles against his scalp, both of them laughing like they didn't have a care in the world.

"Wow, Joey!" Tristan said as he gave a mock impressed whistle before he too wrapped a friendly arm around Ryou's neck this time. "Ever since you've started walking Ryou to school, you've been early for once! He's tainting you!"

Ryou managed to stifle a giggle with her hand as Joey took a moment to glare indignantly at his friend, a semi-pout on his lips as he defiantly brushing Tristan away from her, still semi-protective of her it seemed. Joey was well known around the school for his ability to arrive in the classroom mere seconds before the final bell rang and plonk himself into his seat, appearing as though he had been sitting and waiting for hours.

"Yeah, yeah," Joey muttered as he waved a dismissive hand at him.

No matter what mood she was in, being in the company of these four good friends always made her feel better and she quickly forgot about her minor injuries until she realized the ever motherly Tea was looking at her with a searching gaze, her blue eyes shimmering with a sense of concern.

Ryou felt her stomach do a somersault. She should have known that Tea would immediately see her injuries; she's always been like that. She cares greatly for her friends and is always worrying herself sick with thoughts of their wellbeing. Ryou greatly admired Tea for not only her understanding approach, but her ability to be emotionally strong when needed, not letting her obvious feelings for Yugi get in the way of her better judgement.

"Hey, are you alright, Ryou?" Tea asked delicately. "You're covered in bandages."

A light blush flittered across Ryou's cheeks and she curled a strand of hair behind her ear, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. "Oh, ah..." she stuttered, unsure of what to say.

Beside her, Joey fell uncharacteristically sombre as well. "...It's a long story," he said, to which the others all looked at him in surprise.

"We have time before class starts," Yugi said gently, his own expression creasing with concern with a hint of guilt when he didn't realize Ryou's subtle injuries at first glance.

Running a hand through his messy hair, Joey stole a glance with Ryou, who slowly nodded her head in agreement. She didn't wish for Joey to hide anything from his friends, they were so close after all.

"Joey..." a familiar irritating voice suddenly snarled, causing Ryou and the others to snap their attention to the voice, Yugi and co wincing in silent disapproval at Carla's entrance, Ryou blushing lightly and taking a step back when she remembered their brief meeting last night and Joey practically seething at her.

"What ya want?" he asked harshly, once again earning him looks of surprise from his friends behind him as he took a couple of steps forward, planting himself in front of Ryou.

Gritting her teeth in anger at her reception, Carla practically stalked over to him, her eyes a fiery green from anger. As she approached her ex-boyfriend, ready to abuse the hell out of him for moving on so quickly, she momentarily paused in her movements to openly glare at his scrawny white haired friend, who seemed to be trying to hide behind him.

Or was Joey purposely standing in front of him?

Eyeing the white hair suspiciously, Carla could not help but note that it was the shame shade as the slut that was dressed in only a towel at Joey's apartment last night. Ryou was the only person in this whole sticking school that had hair that was as white as fresh snow, and yet everyone knew that no matter how girly Ryou looked, he was a guy. Well, he had to be as he was as flat as a board and skinny as a stick. No proper female worth her salt had a figure like that.

Maybe this guy had a little tart for a sister or something. Oh, who gives a shit? Joey cheated on her and getting revenge on the brainless blonde was far too important to be swept to the side.

First thing first, confront Joey in front of a huge crowd and demand to know who that bitch was so she can make her life a living hell! She so deserved it, anyway.

That was sure to gain Seto's attention, making him realize how ruthlessly beautiful and talented she was, and how perfect they were for each other.

"So," Carla said as she casually flicked a strand of black and red hair over her shoulder. "Where's that white haired hussy of yours?"

Joey instantly bristled, his face creasing into an expression that was a mixture of indignant and anger. "Rei is not a hussy!" he practically seethed at her again.

Ryou inwardly winced at the insult and found herself take another step to hide further behind Joey. She was the only person in school with this colour hair and with the nickname Rei as well, if Carla looked hard enough and thought long enough, she would figure it out on her own.

But then again, Carla appeared too deeply involved with her own appearance and self-loving to study anyone else's too closely.

"So, Rei's her name, is it?" Carla asked with the corner of her lips twitching into a sneer. "She's not a hussy, huh? Well, what else do you call a slut who walks around your apartment half naked?"

Joey felt his blood begin to boil. He saw Ryou the same way he saw his sister, Serenity. He cared deeply for them both and was probably overly protective of them. Anyway, couldn't he help a friend that was the opposite gender and not do it because he had secret romantic feelings for her?

Why do people immediately assume that when a guy and a girl talk or interact with each other that they would make a cute couple? Some students at this school even asked if there was something between him and Tea, which made the two of them feel sick to the stomachs.

For heaven's sake, they are just friends! Guys and girls can be just friends, you know!

Besides, how dare Carla immediately label Ryou as a hussy and a slut; Ryou did nothing wrong, only been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Ryou was one of the sweetest and politest people he has ever met and to have Carla make her out to be this home wreaker just made him see red. Honestly, insulting one of his friends, especially one who was too shy to stand up for herself, was like waving a red flag at a bull.

"One that had to use my shower because she was assaulted, that's who!" Joey immediately explained to her, his hands curling into tight fists by his side. "She is a good friend of mine who needed help, so I helped her. Is that a crime?"

Carla found herself physically reeling back in surprise at his blunt response before grimacing slightly when she realized that a few of their spectators were murmuring amongst themselves about how nice and gentlemanly Joey could be.

"And who the hell do you think you are calling Rei such names?" Joey suddenly asked, his anger not subsiding for a moment. "You're the one who shamelessly uses other people to get what she wants!"

Carla's eyes suddenly flashed dangerously and she took a threatening step forward. "Listen here, dickwad, I did you a favour going out with you. You'll never, ever experience dating someone as hot as me ever again."

Ryou once again found herself grimacing at the arrogance surrounding Carla. Did she not see hurting other people to get ahead was not something that should be admired?

"Is that a promise?" Joey immediately snapped at her, the two of them glaring so hatefully at each other that it made the small group of students that had formed around them shiver from a sense of discomfort.

Suddenly, their fellow students began to disperse and a tall, well defined figure of a certain young CEO appeared into view.

"Well, this is an interesting start of the day," Seto muttered mirthlessly as he confronted the group, a look of annoyance in his gaze when he spied that very same obnoxious female from last night. "This is not something we need to hear first thing in the morning, especially from someone loud and incessantly obnoxious. I suggest you move on."

Joey found himself wincing at the small description, realizing that it was probably directed at him as Seto often referred to him as being too loud, while Carla looked oddly smug. She turned her attention toward Seto and fluttered her eyes at him in the most flirtiest of ways.

"You tell him, Seto," she practically purred at him, walking over to him and gave Joey this infuriatingly smug look.

However, Ryou wore this thoughtful expression on her face as she gazed at Seto, noting his expression and body language, knowing that deep inside, Seto wasn't talking about Joey, he was...

"I was talking to you," Seto sneered as he took a step to the side and walked around Carla, who in turn was left looking flustered and inwardly livid by his treatment of her.

"What?" Carla managed to splutter, her face taking on an alarming shade of red either from embarrassment or anger at being publicly ditched by Seto.

"You're an irritating little street rat, aren't you?" Seto said with a cool iciness in his voice, his eyes glaring hard at the busty raven and red haired female. "Do you enjoy making a complete and utter fool out of yourself? You seem to do it so regularly."

Carla found herself wincing from the stinging venom in Seto's words before she pressed her lips painfully tight into a thin line. This was not turning out the way she planned in her head last night. She had planned on confronting Joey at the school gates where she was to accuse him of being a jerk and a cheater, demanding that he explain who that white-haired bitch at his apartment was. During their confrontation, everyone at school would overhear and in turn, give Joey the cold shoulder, all the while giving her their support.

And then, when Seto learnt the truth, he would feel unbelievably guilty for the way he treated her last night and beg for forgiveness by being sweet and caring. She, of course, would forgive him because she was a sweet girl with a heart of gold, despite her outwardly tough appearance.

But then, Joey had to ruin it by being claiming he was just helping that slut and then Seto had to have the gall to call her annoying!

Carla refused to be the one to lose this confrontation, but by the way her fellow classmates are speaking to each other while sending pointed looks in her direction forced Carla to realize, albeit reluctantly, that she lost this fight.

No matter, she's not anywhere beaten. She'll make Joey and this Rei girl pay, by getting Seto's attention one way or another.

Ok, time for plan B.

"This isn't over," Carla hissed at the group before spinning on her heel and walking back out through the school gates, her head held high, confident in knowing that next time they meet, she will be the victor.

Both Joey and Ryou stood stock still until Carla was officially out of sight before the two of them sighed loudly with relief, their postures relaxing considerably.

"You have five minutes before class," Seto suddenly said, his icy blue eyes lingering for a fraction of a moment on Ryou, who blushed lightly under his gaze. "Should you even be at school?" he asked coolly.

"Ah, well," Ryou found herself stuttering again, Seto's intimating presence always made her heart beat faster in her chest. She wasn't sure if it's because she admired the slightly older teen or the fact that she had a kinda of a minor crush on him, but whenever he focused his attention on her, even for a moment, made her feel a sense of importance.

"Hn," Seto murmured as he narrowed his eyes slightly into a critical gaze before abruptly turning away and walked with confidence to the entrance of the school, his strides strong and powerful.

Before Ryou could stop herself, she hurried after him. "Seto-san, wait!"

Surprisingly, Seto did stop in his movements and turned to face her, an eyebrow arching upwards in a questioning look.

"I, ah, thank you for interrupting the fight just then," she said as she bowed her head slightly in politeness, her white hair casting a veiling over her shoulders. She then straightened her posture and titled her head to the side in a questioning expression. "Do you know about Carla and Joey?"

"That they are no longer dating?" Seto asked before he nodded his head sharply, a flicker of annoyance in his eyes while his facial expression stayed ever motionless. "Yeah, I know. The brainless fool thought I had some interest in her."

"And you don't?"

This time, Seto snorted, literally scoffing at the idea. "What do you think?"

Before she could stop herself, she smiled. "Just checking," she said brightly, a sense of relief in her voice.

"I'll ask again; should you be at school?" Seto said, turning to give her his full, undivided attention.

Ryou felt her cheeks heat up, yet she smile softly at the underlying of concern in his voice. It's actually quite amazing to realize that she might be worthy enough for Seto's concern.

"I'm fine," she replied softly as she began to play with her hair, a habit of hers she has when she's nervous yet excited about something. "They are only minor injuries and I feel that if I stayed home, I would only dwell on what happened."

However, her response only made Seto's frown deepen. "Pushing such matter aside won't help," he said in a stern tone.

"I know," Ryou murmured as she appeared flustered, once again lifting her hand to curl a wayward strand of hair behind her ear.

But then, Seto's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist with a surprisingly gentle grip, stopping her from finishing that movement. Her flush deepened and she gazed up at him through the snow-white tresses of her bangs, her big doe eyes blinking slowly in confusion, yet her heart skipping a beat at Seto's surprisingly warm hand.

"Seto-san?"

"Stop that," Seto lightly ordered, his large hand easily wrapping completely around Ryou's slender wrist. "You're bleeding."

Again, Ryou blinked slowly before turning her gaze down at her hand, noting that there was indeed a bit of blood on her fingertips. Her eyes immediately widen in alarm and she wondered where this blood was coming from.

As suddenly as Seto grabbed her wrist, he released it and placed his hand in his pocket only to pull out a clear tissue and pressing it against Ryou's cheek bone. "You better get that cleaned up before it gets infected," he said, once again in a lightly ordering tone.

Lifting her hand, Ryou pressed it against the tissue on her cheek, her fingers brushing against his, her heart fluttering wildly in her chest at the contact. Despite her cheek lightly starting to sting, she could not help but feel a sense of hope in her chest when she sensed the emotion of concern in not only his voice, but eyes as well.

"Ah, thank you," she whispered, her eyes never leaving Seto's gaze.

Seto nodded sharply and abruptly pulled his hand away, appearing as if he just realized what he was doing. "Be more careful next time," he berated before he turned back around and hastily made his way toward the school entrance.

Ryou found herself watching him until he was completely out of sight, her hand pressed against her cheek and a warm smile on his lips before turning back to her friends, all of which are still deeply in a thick haze of confusion.

She smiled weakly at them. "Joey and I will give you the short version after school, ok?"

"Ok."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again everyone! I have some good news for you; this chapter is all about Ryou and Seto ^^ I hope Seto is somewhat in character in this chapter as there is a little bit of fluff here.

Thanking; KaL KeY, arashi wolf Pup, hiddencry, Dreamcreator, CleverPhoenix and tearless for reviewing the last chapter. Don't worry; Yugi and Co will find out about Ryou's secret soon and the Carla bashing is far from over. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and I look forward to hopefully hearing from you again soon ^^

* * *

Chapter 8:

Stepping outside to get some fresh air during her free period, Ryou breathed a soft sigh of relief, happy to be out of the classroom and away from gazes of concern directed at her from just about everyone in the room.

It was utterly unnerving the way she could feel their eyes on the back of her head, forcing her to become tense and sit a little straighter in her seat. She absolutely hated to be the centre of attention, and she would feel totally out of her depth when all eyes were on her for any reason.

And the fact that Yugi, Tea and Tristan were all fidgeting about what the big secret is that she and Joey knew off was making matters worse as well. She didn't want them to wait, but she also didn't want to discuss her 'secret' some place where anyone could easily over hear.

There are already enough rumours going around the school about a white haired girl and who that could be. Some guys even asked Joey whether or not she was hot, which prompted him to try to kick their teeth in, yelling at them to stay away from 'Rei'.

Surprisingly, Joey managed to keep Ryou's true gender a secret, even managing to call her 'him' and 'he' in front of the others. He must have been too distracted from ranting and raving about Carla.

Maybe the fact that she was dressed in a boys' school uniform might have helped as well.

School was going as well as to be expected, yet there was a sense of peace in the air as Carla didn't return to school after her confrontation with Joey and Seto, which in itself was not uncommon, she ditched school a lot.

Still, after what she did yesterday to Joey, Ryou would have thought that Carla would have made sure she told everyone at school what Joey 'did' to her and about the 'white-haired hussy' to try and get sympathy votes from some of their fellow classmates while trying to make Joey out to be this terribly abusive boyfriend or something.

All the while, trying to get Seto's attention, but failing miserably as he wasn't even remotely interested in her.

However, not a single person confronted Joey at all today with the demand of knowing what he did to poor, really inwardly soft-hearted Carla. It seemed that their confrontation at the front gate and the way Joey was notorious for being a badboy with a heart of gold outweighed everything that Carla said or done.

Thank goodness!

The last thing Ryou wanted was for Joey to suffer from school rumours, making him out as being the bad guy when it was obvious that Carla was the villain in all of this.

However, Carla was never the one to simply let matters lie and hated to be a loser in anything, so she was probably at home, plotting and scheming away that this very moment.

Ryou knew it was wrong to make assumptions like that, but she could not help but feel this enormous resentment towards the half-raven-haired young woman. She wasn't that fond of Carla, especially now, but she knew enough to know that she rarely gave up without a fight and if she did lose at something, she would whinge and whine until she got her way.

And thank goodness for the fact that Seto seemed to utterly detest Carla with all that he is. He's completely immune to her 'charm' and manipulative ways. The way he handled her this morning was amazing!

A small smile tugged at Ryou's lips as she lifted a hand to touch her cheek where Seto touched her this morning. She could still feel the tingling sensation she felt when he pressed that tissue against her wound.

Despite his cold and sarcastic demeanour, she knew from experience that Seto was really a nice guy inside. She's seen that side of him whenever he was with his little brother, Mokuba. She loved watching to two interact from afar; they were so sweet.

"Hey, look, it's that girly-Boy again," an eerily familiar voice sneered, forcing Ryou to snap her head up in surprise. "Or is that, boyish girl?"

Ryou felt her eyes widen and heart begin to beat rapidly in her chest as two unshaven males stepped out from behind a building and she immediately recognized the two from the alley way that attacked her last night. There was no mistaken them, they even have the cuts and bruises that Joey willingly unleashed on them. And they looked utterly _**pissed**_.

"Oh no..." she unconsciously whimpered as she took a step back, her breathing becoming harsh from fear. She was pretty sure that they weren't here to apologize for last night...

"Hey, where's that blonde boyfriend of yours?" the taller of the two asked as he began to circle her almost like a vulture, his beady brown eyes drifting up and down her body. "We owe him for last night."

"I'm sure Joey will be happy to introduce you to the rubbish skip again," Ryou managed to say without stuttering; hoping that if she didn't sound as afraid as she truly felt inside, they might leave her alone. "You seemed to enjoy it last time."

However, that seemed to be the wrong thing to say as the guy's eyes flashed angrily and he lashed out a hand, snaring her painfully by the forearm.

"Why, you little bitch!" he sneered at her, jerking her arm back and almost making her stumble over her own feet. "You'll pay for that!"

"No, stop, please," Ryou pleaded as she felt tears sting at her eyes, the memories of last night rushing back in full force.

_Not again, please not again._

Suddenly, a large hand gripped the guy's arm, clamping down on it tightly enough to make him let Ryou go in surprise. Cradling her arm against her chest, Ryou stumbled back and looked up to see the ever tall and somewhat comforting figure of none other than Seto Kaiba.

"I suggest you back off," Seto said in a cold and underlying threatening tone, his cold blue eyes as hard as steel and his expression free from emotion.

"Seto-san!" Ryou said as a tear slipped from her eyes, relief abundant in her chest.

He was here; he was actually standing here in front of her, protecting her. She almost couldn't believe it. She never felt so happy to see him.

The guy looked surprised at Seto's sudden appearance but he quickly recovered and reefed his arm out of Seto's grip, stumbling back when Seto purposely let go. "What ya want, Kaiba?" he asked with a glare of intimidation.

However, Seto wasn't easily spooked, especially not by some dirty street punks who loitered around school making a nuisance of themselves. "Is there a problem here?" he asked coolly.

"Yeah, there's a problem here," the guy retorted as he puffed his chest out and haughty stuck his nose into the air. "You!"

"Yeah," the other guy echoed as he scowled at him, seeming annoyed at his presence. "Get out of here, Kaiba, this ain't got nothin to do with you."

_Aint got nothin'_? Yeah, a fine example of this school's extraordinary education system.

"Really?" Seto said as he raised an eyebrow in their direction, taking a step forward to plant himself in front of Ryou, blocking their view of him. He then glared coldly at the two and folded his arms over his chest in an intimidating manner. "What if I make it my business then?"

"Yeah, whatever," the guy closest to him said as he cracked his knuckles and a smirk slipping onto his lips. "Knocking you down a peg would be fun."

Seto simply narrowed his eyes. "Ryou?" he said as he spared a glance over his shoulder, his stomach subconsciously clenching at the sight of a frightened Ryou.

The sound of Seto's voice pulled Ryou back to reality and she shook her head briefly before turning her brown eyes to look at Seto, a shiver racing down her spine when she noticed a look of blazing anger in Seto's usually cold blue eyes. "Ah, yes?"

"Tell me," he said as he kept her gaze, his strong stance not once wavering. "Are these the ones that attacked you last night?"

"Y-yeah," Ryou stuttered as she felt self-consciously, clutching her arm tighter against her chest. "I thought Joey got rid of them, though. They..."

Seto heard Ryou's suddenly drop away and he turned slightly to face him, his eyes widening a fraction when he realized that Ryou had this blank expression on his face, visibly paling from a realization of some sort. "What is it?" he asked, unable to keep the concern from his voice.

"Oh god," Ryou suddenly whimpered as she covered her mouth with her hand, feeling physically ill when her mind replayed the events of last night and what they said they were going to do to her. "They want to..."

_Shit_, Seto silently cursed. He thought that Ryou took the attack last night way too easily. Seemed like the shock of what happened to him previously was finally starting to set in and he was going into a state of shock. Not good...

"I see..." Seto murmured under his breath as an uncharacteristic feeling of murderous intent aimed at the two before him started to fill his entire being, his adrenaline kicking in. The last time he felt this kind of anger was when he learnt Mokuba had been kidnapped as an attempt to get him to follow some ill advised rules. "They're brainless buffoons, they aren't easily deterred."

"What did you just call us?!"

"Brainless buffoons, eh?" The tall guy all but bristled along with his partner before rolling up the sleeves of his jacket, appearing ready to battle it out. "We'll show you!"

Again, Seto found nothing intimidating about the two of them. "Is that so?" he simply asked.

"No!" Ryou suddenly protested, even going as far as grabbing the back of Seto's jacket with her hand. She didn't want this to result in another physically confrontation, especially in school grounds. Seto could get hurt or in trouble and she didn't want that to happen. "Seto-san-!"

"Stay over there and don't move," Seto suddenly commanded as he pointed in the opposite of where the goons were, his voice and his gaze holding an expression that he didn't want any argument from him.

Although Ryou didn't want Seto to get into a fight because of her, she also knew that she could not argue against him, and if she stayed her she would just get in his way. With a sigh of defeat and a look of reluctance, Ryou nodded her head shyly and took a step back, releasing her hold on Seto's jacket. "Be careful Seto-san," she whispered as she turned to move away.

"This won't take long," Seto said over his shoulder, sparing her one last glance before turning his attention back to the two in front of him.

"Yeah, you got that right," Again the tallest seemed the most outspoken. He cracked his knuckles once again, that smug smirk not once wavering from his lips. He then took an abrupt step forward, wanting to be the first to initiate the fight.

However, Seto managed to grab the guy's wrist as he drew it back to try slug him on the jaw. He then twisted the wrist in his hand, forcing the guy to momentarily lose his concentration and turn his back on him. Seto kept a firm grip on one of the currently nameless goon, pinning his arm behind his back painfully as his partner charged at him, his own arm raised to punch him.

Acting quickly, Seto forced the other guy to stand in front of him, literally using him as a shield to take the punch from his own partner in crime. The punch landed true on his nose, seemingly breaking it for a second time as he howled in pain and his friend to leap back in surprise.

With a look of mild disgust, Seto dropped his hold on him and took a casual step to the side, watching with a sense of disinterest as the guy crumbled to his knees, holding his nose as blood seeped through his fingers as his friend hovered above him, guilt and concern in his posture..

"Dude! Are you alright, bro?"

"Pathetic," Seto sneered as he continued to look disinterested. He also held a sense of discontentment; he wanted them to put up more of a fight so he would have ample excuse for beating the living shit out of them. He may just have to be content to getting them arrested for something.

He turned around and confidentially walked away. These two really aren't worth the time or effort as he had better things to do with his time. "I've seen house cats put up more fight than you."

"First Wheeler, now Kaiba?" the guy with the broken nose muttered. "Man I am so over this."

"Yeah, that bitch ain't worth it," the other agreed.

As he approached the white-haired youth, Seto felt a sense of concern appear in his chest when he noted the way Ryou was leaning against the wall, long lithe arms folded loosely over his stomach. "Are you alright?" he asked, a tiny bit uncomfortable as he wasn't used to asking about the wellbeing of others.

"I...don't know," Ryou found herself stuttering as she wrapped her arms around herself, her slender frame tremble from stress. The realization of what could have easily happen to her last night and just then hit her hard, like a brick to the head and she found herself abruptly turning toward Seto and then throwing herself into his chest without a thought of the consequences. She immediately felt Seto stiffen at the contact and she was only mildly aware of what she was doing.

But it didn't matter to her at this point in time; she just wanted a some comfort, a sense of safety of any kind.

"They tried to..." she trailed off as she curled her fingers tightly into his school jacket, tears flowing freely from her eyes as her far-too thin frame shook from shock. The tears appeared unstoppable and all she could do was cling desperately onto Seto and hope that he doesn't push her away.

Seto looked lost for a moment, unsure of what he should do as he gazed down at a mop of white hair. His hands hovered with a sense of uncertainty in the air, inches away from Ryou's form, ridged and stiff from surprise. Then he slowly lowered his hands and placed them awkwardly on Ryou's shoulders, his brow creasing in concern when he realized he could literally feel the bones shake and tremble under the skin.

"I told you, you shouldn't be a school today," Seto found himself muttering to the teen as he let him cry into his chest. Ryou needed to do this; he needed to get these emotions of fear off his chest.

However, Seto's eyes widen in alarm when he felt Ryou suddenly go limp in his grip and he hand to wrap his arms securely around his tiny frame to stop him from falling onto the ground.

"Shit," Seto muttered again when he realized that Ryou fainted from being overwhelmed by everything that had happen to him.

Picking Ryou up in his arms, Seto was immediately aware of three things; he was unusually light, unhealthily thin and seemed to have some short of thick wadding around his chest as he could feel it even through the material of his school uniform.

Drawing him subconsciously closer when he suddenly shivered in his arms, letting his head lean against his chest as he held him bridal style, Seto turned and looked up at the main school building, his blue eyes lingering on the window he knew was to the school's nurse's office. He knew that Ryou has over exerted himself and was in a state of shock, and needed medical treatment he was ill advised to give. He was not a doctor or a nurse so he could not give Ryou the treatment he needed.

Realizing that class was still proceeding around him, Seto knew that now would be the best time to move. Less people around to ask questions and no distractions; if Joey or any of his fellow cheerleaders should stumble across him with Ryou in his arms, he knew that a huge scene would occur with the Mutt accusing him of doing something to Ryou.

He'll let the nurse deal with the Brat Pack.

Mrs Mayhue, or Melissa she liked to be known as, was the school nurse and believed heavily in patient confidentiality. The students in this school flocked to her whenever they had a problem they needed advice on or secret treatments they were too scared or embarrassed to speak with their family doctor or parents about.

If there was anyone else who could know whether Ryou was really a girl in disguise, it would be her, but getting any information out of her would be incredibly difficult. She could shut her mouth tighter than a sea clam if necessary.

Entering the room, Seto was only mildly surprised to find it empty but felt a sense of relief none the less. Making his way over to one of the beds, Seto gently placed Ryou down onto the cot, making sure to move slowly as not to jar any of his previous injuries. As he pulled his hands away, he felt his fingers trail through Ryou's hair and he noted to himself how soft it felt, almost like silt.

Reaching up onto his full height, Seto peered down at the bed, studying the Englishman's face, his brow creasing in a sense of concern at the light flushed look to his cheek, his own brow furrowed in an expression of discomfort; Seto hoped it was nothing he done that warranted such an expression.

As he continued to study the slender teen, Seto noted to himself how small and fragile he appeared, and yet Ryou was stronger than many others' gave him credit for. He also had this mesmerizing beauty to him; visually unlike anyone he had seen before. He had this air of angelic grace to him, despite being to hell and back, and covered with scars from previous injuries.

He could easily find out whether or not Ryou was in fact a girl right here and now, but it would be morally wrong to take advantage of him in this state. Seto might be considered a ruthless CEO and billionaire, but even he had morals to stand by.

Besides, Ryou was proving to be an interesting individual, a puzzle for him to unlock without help.

Turning to leave the room, Seto looked up just in time to see Melissa appear in the door way, her hazel brown eyes widening in surprise when she looked at him and then the young unconscious male on the bed.

"Mr. Kaiba?" she stuttered, despite being years older than he was, she still winced when Seto swept by her with a grace of arrogance in his movements.

"If anyone asks, tell them you found him here," Seto said with an underlying of demand in his tone. He then turned and continued down the school hallways, not looking back or hesitating in his steps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Thank you so very much; arashi wolf Pup, hiddencry, CleverPhoenix, Tony, Tearless, KaL KeY, Hana-no-yoru and Dreamcreator for reviewing the last chapter. You have my utmost gratitude ^^ Sorry about the wait, I suffered a minor mind-blank with this chapter for some inexplicable reason.

Again, a bit of Seto/Ryou fluff in this chapter and Ryou acting all cute and flustered ^^ Comments and suggestions are always appreciated! Please let me know what you think and many thanks in advance.

* * *

Chapter 8:

The first thing that Ryou was made aware of as she slowly wadded through a heavy fog was the fact that her head was quite literally pounding in her skull from a powerful headache. She was then next aware of that her chest felt constricted and she was lying down on something soft.

Scrunching up her nose at the distant glimmer of light and the soft whisper of her name, Ryou felt the fog slowly begin to lift as the pounding pain in her head slowed to a dull throb that was probably due to sleeping too long.

What happened?

"Ryou?"

Screwing her eyes tightly shut from a wince at the sudden voice which seemed to echo through her mind, Ryou forced her eyes open, four distinct blurs filling her vision. She blinked harshly a couple of times, trying to get the four figures into focus, the offending bright light in the room causing her eyes to water a little.

Finally, after much effort she could see clearly enough to notice the faces of her four friends, all of them wearing expressions of concern and relief.

"Good, you're awake!" Joey all but cheered from his position on the left side of the bed, closer to her.

"We've been so worried," Yugi added from the other side of the bed, his hands gripping her right hand, worry clearly etched onto his face.

"You look so pale," Tea said from his position next to Yugi, motherly concern abundant in her tone. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, man," Tristan said from his spot next to Joey, a scowling expression laced with concern was adorning his face. "If you were feeling ill, you should have stayed home."

Curling her fingers around Yugi's as he held her right hand as a gentle sign of reassurance, Ryou lifted her free hand and ran it across her forehead a couple of times, trying to piece together her muddled thoughts. "What happened?"

"That's a good question," Tea said, which caused Ryou to peer up at her through her snow coloured bangs.

"Mrs Mayhue said she step outside for a moment and when she came back in, she found you on the bed," Yugi explained when he noted her expression of confusion.

"Really?" she said as she let her head roll to the side to look at her friend, her brow furrowing in thought as she tried to piece together what happened to get her in such a position. "Wait..."

Then, it dawned on her like a bolt from the blue; the near-attack, Seto coming to her rescue, the realization of what those two deadbeats wanted to do with her – she had a panic attack and literally flung herself into Seto's arms!

Oh my God, she did not just enter Seto's personal space so recklessly, did she? What does he think of her now? As if she wasn't weird enough before!

"Ah!" Ryou made a noise that was half surprise, half embarrassment as she bolted straight up in the bed, her eyes widening in surprise.

Her abrupt and sudden movements startled everyone around her and they all nearly fell out of their seats. "What is it?" Joey asked, alarm heavy in his voice as he jumped to his feet and looked around, seemingly searching for something, anything that would have caused Ryou to act in such a way.

Ryou felt her face become flustered from her reaction, and also from the memories of her grasping onto the front of Seto's uniform as she pathetically cried into his chest. Oh, she hoped that she didn't somehow ruin his uniform.

But then a sense of hope appeared when she realized that she was in the nurse's office and none of her four friends here brought her here, which meant Seto must have! She must have passed out from the overwhelming panic attack and he must have carried her here all by himself.

She knew that he wasn't the heartless, egotistical bastard that was a secret sadist that many people claimed him to be; but surely, he would have better things to do than look after her, right? Well, he did save her from those two guys –she still didn't know their names and she didn't really care to learn either – and he did ask if she was alright.

What did that mean?

She's going to have to apologize to Seto for being a right pain in the neck.

Wait, could Seto know about her secret?

"Nothing, nothing, sorry, I just remembered something really random," she said as she tried to somewhat ease everyone's concern. She placed a hand on the back of her head and playfully stuck her tongue out. "Hehe, I'm sorry, I guess I wasn't feeling too good today."

Joey blinked at her, not convinced that she was telling the whole truth. "Hey, er, Rei-?"

"I guess the stress finally got to me, that's all," Ryou said gently as she turned to face Joey, a soft smile on her lips as she tilted her head cutely to the side in an attempt to reassure the other teen.

She must apologize to him as well; she's caused him so much trouble as well.

"Well, you've got perfect timing," Tristan said as he gave her a thumbs-up, unconsciously breaking the tension in the room. "School is finished. Come on, we're heading to Yugi's place for a bit."

"That's right," Yugi said, brighten considerably as he turned to Ryou and blinked up at her with his large and expressive eyes, a soft smile touching his lips. "You'll come too, right, Ryou? I mean, Gramps makes the best caramel cookies."

"Yeah," Joey grinned as he rubbed his stomach, seemingly already tasting the elderly man's famous cookies that he was such a fan of. "I'm sure you can afford to have one or two, right Rei?"

"Not my weight again?" Ryou pouted at Joey's jab at her weight; yes, she was a little on the scrawny side, but she's always been like this. He mother was tall and thin and so was her father, it only made sense that she was thin as well. And she does eat! Sure, sometimes she skips meals, but only because she was busy and forgot. It's not like she was on a diet or anything.

"Sure, I'll come, Yugi," Ryou said to Yugi, her smile growing warmer when Yugi's expression brightened even more, clearly happy that she was coming as well. "You know I can't say no to you."

"It's the eyes, right?" Yugi said as he laughed, cutely closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side.

Ryou laughed softly as well. "Right," she said.

Yes, Yugi was very cute and whenever he turned those eyes upon anyone, they usually had a hard time denying the short male. Going over to Yugi's would be a nice distraction, and besides, she and Joey still had to fill them in on what Carla has done and why the argument at the front gate this morning took place.

"Ready to get out of here?" Tea asked as she and her three male companions stood up from their seats.

"Absolutely," Ryou said as she folded back the light blanket that was covering her skinny frame and placed her feet on the floor, standing up slowly as to prevent her head from spinning. The last thing she wanted to do was to collapse because she was all too eager to get out of school. She had already proved herself a burdened enough as it was.

She slipped on her shoes and moved to follow her friends out the door when she felt a sensation that someone was watching her from afar. She turned and realized that Mrs Mayhue, the school nurse was watching her from her desk, her brown hair pulled back into a loose bun, a pair of dark rimmed glasses hanging on the tip of her nose.

Ryou could not help but swallow thickly when she realized that Melissa, as she liked to be called, had this knowing look on her face with a slight glint of disapproval. There was no doubt that she saw all the bruises and scratches that littered a proportion of her body.

A wince flittered across Ryou's face. She knew that look that Melissa wore; it was an expression she always gave when she was about to lecture someone for being reckless with their own health. Mrs Mayhue had been trying for a while now to get her to eat three square meals a day.

"You're too skinny," she would often scowl her. "You're body is still growing; you need nutrients and energy to keep yourself healthy."

"Ah, could you wait for me outside for a tic?" Ryou gently requested, not particularly wanting the others to overhear the talking-to she was no doubt about to receive. "I'd like to speak with Mrs Mayhue for a moment."

"Sure," Yugi said as the others looked about to protest. He gave her a reassuring, yet sympathetic smile and herded the others out of the room.

"Thank you," Ryou said just before Yugi closed the door with an almost inauditble click.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ryou turned and took a couple of tentative steps toward the older woman. "Excuse me, Mrs Mayhue?"

"You're wondering about who brought you here, right?" Melissa stated as she removed the glasses from her nose and held them with her forefinger and thumb, twirling it occasional as she leaned back in her seat.

"I, ah, I'm pretty sure I know who," Ryou said as she shyly curled a strand of her hair behind her ear. "But did he say anything?"

"Only if anyone asks, I found you here," Melissa answered quite quickly.

"I see..."

Melissa suddenly narrowed her eyes as she crossed her legs, sitting straighter in her seat. "Now, care to tell me why you fainted and why you're covered in bruises?" she stated more so than asked, her nursing and mothering instincts kicking in.

Ryou decided that the blunt and direct approach was best; Melissa here was a nurse, she probably already established the cause of her injuries, she just wanted to hear her confirm it. "I was mugged last night and almost again today, but Seto-san helped me."

However, Ryou's blunt answer only caused Melissa's eyes to narrow further, her eyebrow giving a light and subtle twitch. "And you actually came to school today?" she asked, her voice heavy with disapproving scepticism.

"I thought that if I stayed home, I would only dwell on it, you know?" Ryou explained, suddenly feeling very small, her expression becoming flustered from being scolded.

"Instead, the shock caught up with you and you had a minor breakdown."

Ryou wrung her fingers in front of her, her expression close to that of a kicked-puppy look. "Something like that," she whispered.

Thinking back on it now, coming to school a day after being attacked was rather foolish; Joey could have easily covered for her and she would have had time to compose herself properly before returning to school. But she had no idea that the two that attacked her would be at school as well, nor the fact that Carla would have told the whole school about the white-haired hussy.

Normally, Ryou liked to consult her duel cards, which she could use as Tarot cards, as guidance for a particular situation, but she had been so frazzled that she could not concentrate.

_If I couldn't concentrate with my cards,_ Ryou thought to herself, _what made me think I could concentrate at school?_

She might have to have tomorrow off from school.

Melissa suddenly sighed and placed her glasses back onto her nose, her scowl softening into a gentle, motherly look. "That was very dangerous, Ryou," she said as she climbed to her feet and took a few steps to reach her. "Kaiba could have easily learned of your secret. Those bandages would have played havoc with your breathing."

"Seto-san doesn't know?" Ryou found herself asking, mildly surprised at how disappointed she felt. She should feel relieved, right?

"He said 'he' and 'him' so I assume he doesn't," Melissa explained as she tilted her head to the side, a flicker of thoughtfulness in her gaze.

Ryou let her posture slacken. "Oh..." she whispered.

"Oh?" Melissa repeated with a somewhat foxy grin of amusement appearing on her lips as she suddenly placed a heavy hand on top of Ryou's head, teasing it a little. "Was that from disappointment? Do you want Seto to know?"

"Ah, what?" Ryou muttered, seeming dumbfounded for a moment.

"Tell me," Melissa said as she leaned forward so they were now eye to eye. "What's going on between you and Seto?"

"Nothing!" Ryou all but squeaked, her arms flailing about at her sides, clearly frazzled by the question. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

The grin on Melissa's lips only grew from the entertainment of Ryou's reaction. She might be a nurse, a highly regarded profession, but that didn't mean she couldn't embarrass any of her patients and with Ryou here, her reaction were always so cute! Her eyes would widen while her cheeks became pink from a blush, her voice easily more feminie.

While she cared for all of her young patients, she adored Ryou. She was just too cute and sweet not to tease.

"Hmm?" she hummed, clearly not believing her in the slightest. "Is that so?"

"Ah, I have to go," Ryou said as she took a step back, a blush still heavily marring her features and bowed her head in gratitude. "Thank you for your help, Mrs Mayhue."

"Take it easy now," Melissa said in a stern, won't-take-no-for-answer tone of voice, causally folding her arms under her bust. "You're having tomorrow off, no buts about it!"

"Ok, I will," Ryou said with a smile as she quickly made her leave, not wanting Melissa to question her further about Seto.

It's not like there was anything possibly romantic going on between the two of them, nothing like the tone that Melissa held in her voice! Sure, she has kinda, sorta, maybe a little crush on the brooding CEO, but it's not like Seto could have any interest in her, right? She's just some scrawny, weak, girl-dressed-as-a-guy that happened to be a classmate of his.

Nope, there was nothing interesting about her at all.

But, speaking of Seto-san...

"Ready to go now?" Joey asked as she stepped out into the empty school corridors, shutting the door softly behind her.

"Not just yet," Ryou said as she chewed on her bottom lip. "I need to speak with Seto-san for a minute. Could you guys wait for me near the gates?"

"Speak with money-bags?" Joey said as a sudden look of protectiveness caused his posture to stiffen defensively. "Why?"

"It's important," Ryou said as she stepped around him and began a slow jog, being mindful of her injuries. "I won't be long!" she called over her shoulder.

She had to find Seto; she had to make sure that he wasn't mad at her and he wasn't hurt from the previous scuffle. She wanted to thank him for his help and apologize for being so reckless with her own health and well-being.

He probably wasn't even at school anymore, but she just had to look for him.

"Seto-san!" she called out when the figure of a certain brooding brunette came into her line of vision.

Hearing the name from an accented voice, Seto paused in his movements and turned around, surprising Ryou a little as Seto had a habit of ignoring those who bothered or angered him in some way.

That was a good sign, right? It meant that he wasn't angry with her!

"Hmm?" he said as his eyes held a sense of something Ryou couldn't quite put her finger on before returning to the usual unreadable sheen. She felt her heart skip a beat at the inner realization that Seto could have been worried about her. Is that why he stayed back at school longer than he usually did?

"So you're awake," he said as he eyed her critically, yet tried to appear cool and uninterested all the same. "Feeling better after fainting?"

Again, Ryou felt herself become flustered. "Ah, yes," she managed to stutter before realizing what she was here for and quickly bowed her head, her soft white hair flowing over her shoulders like a curtain of silk. "Thank you so much for helping me. I'm fine and I'm sorry for being a bother to you."

"Stop bowing," Seto suddenly snorted, appearing somewhat uncomfortable at her gratitude.

Ryou immediately straightened her posture, her blush still present on her cheeks. "Are you alright?" she then asked him, this time it was her turn to let her eyes wander over his form with a sense of concern. "They didn't hurt you, did they?"

A small sense of surprise appeared on Seto's features as the white haired youth seem to fuss over him. "As if they could," he said, surprisingly not as annoyed as he normally would have been when someone assumed that he couldn't handle himself in a fight.

"That's good," Ryou said as she breathed a sigh of relief, placing a hand over her heart in a sign of sincerity. "I was worried."

Curiosity filled Seto's being and he took a step forward, now towering over the young Britton. "And why would you be worried?" he asked, gently taking Ryou by the chin so he was unable to take a step away from him.

Ryou eyes widen as her heart began to beat loudly in her chest, her pulse racing through her veins. "I...I just didn't want you to get hurt because of me," she replied, Seto's hand surprisingly warm and tender on her chin and she felt herself leaning into it unwillingly. "I mean, I'm not exactly worth it, you know."

Seto was genuinely surprised by the response, his brow furrowing at how little Ryou seemed to think of himself. "What?" he said as he unintentionally loosens his grip on his chin, instead moving to cup the side of his face.

He didn't know what possessed him to do something like this with Ryou here in the open, and the lack of control over his own body was slightly unnerving, but for whatever reason, he did not want to take his hand away. And Ryou, for his part, seemed to welcome the touch.

"Hey, Rei!" Joey's loud voice suddenly cut through the silence. "Come on! We need to get going! I can smell Gramps caramel cookies from here!"

Jarred out of her trance like state, Ryou abruptly removed herself from Seto's touch to spin around toward the location of the voice. "Coming!" she yelled back as a response.

Seto was momentarily stunned by what happened and looked down at his hand, looking at it as it if was something foreign to him. He then turned those cool blue eyes back to Ryou, watching as he slender youth draw in a few shaky breathes in an attempt to compose himself. "Ryou."

Ryou stiffen at the sound of her name and turned around, a shy look dancing across her features. "Ah, yes?"

"Let me know if they bother you again."

"...Of course," Ryou said as her expression brightened with a sense of happiness, delighted that Seto seemed worried about her as it made her feel that she was worth something. "Thank you again, Seto."

With a sharp nod, Seto turned on his heel and walked away swiftly, taking large strides in an attempt to leave quickly, inwardly unnerved by the entire experience. It was awkward, the encounter between the two of them, yet not entirely unpleasant.

Reaching his car in the parking lot, Seto took a moment to replay what just happened and he stopped dead in his tracks. Ryou just called him 'Seto' and he only just picked it up. Usually, he hated anyone other than Mokuba calling him Seto, but it didn't bother him when Ryou called him that.

In fact, he rather liked it.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself as he leaned against his car and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What the hell is that guy doing to me?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello everyone. Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I got distracted with my Bleach fic I'm working on. It's Fem!Ukitake if anyone is interested ^^

No Carla again in this chapter, however she will be in the next one. And so will Mai ^^ I'm not saying anything else; you'll just have to wait and see. But you'll like it, I promise.

Thanking; hiddencry, CleverPhoenix, KaL KeY, Tearless, OctoberTalisman, Dreamcreator, chikisn2 and Tony for reviewing the last chapter. And thanks for being so patient.

Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcomed. Thank you in advance ^^

* * *

Chapter 10:

Hiding a chuckle behind her slender pale hand, Ryou watched with a sense of fondness shimmering in her eyes as Joey practically devoured all of Gramps' famous caramel cookies, he and Tristan seemingly entering a silent contest to see who can eat the most.

They certainly love their food, those two.

She spared a quick glance to her other two companions. Yugi was watching the two eat, he more than willing to show his amusement while Tea looked as though she wanted to berate them for not showing any sort of manners. But, being the intelligent girl she is, she knew better than to get in between a guy and his food.

Joey almost bit her hand last time she tried.

Picking up the glass of milk next to a small saucer with three cookies on it, a plate that Tea managed to steal for her as she would had received none otherwise. Her four friends always managed to get her a small plate of whatever they were eating at the time; they worry about her health as they think she's a little too thin for someone of her height.

Pressing the glass to her lips and taking a slip, Ryou thought about her caring friends, all of them, even Mai, Mokuba and Duke, who was currently in America. Even Seto, she considered as a friend; a friend she had a minor crush on, but still a friend.

She was grateful for her friends' concern for her, but surely, they would have more pressing matters to think about, right?

"Hey, Ryou," Tristan said through a mouthful of cookies before swallowing thickly when Tea shot him a look of disgust and focused his attention upon her. "Is there something going on between you and Kaiba?"

Ryou was grateful that she wasn't taking a sip at the time of the question as she ripped the glass away from her lips to look at Tristan with blatant shock. Did he really just ask if there was something going on between her and Seto? Why would he ask such a thing? Did he see Seto carrying her or...

"What?" she stuttered as she tried so hard to will away that familiar heating sensation that threatened to spread across her nose and cheeks. "What do you mean?"

"He does seem awfully interested in you," Yugi added in as he nodded his head slowly in agreement before tapping his cheek in thought. "I've never seen him take an interest in anyone before."

"There's nothing interesting about me," Ryou quickly insisted as she inwardly wondered why everyone seemed intent on leaving her utterly frazzled with their implying questions. First Mrs Mayhue and now her friends? If there was anything going on between her and Seto, it'll be one-sided for certain. Seto would have better things to think about then her, right?

Although, he did take on those guys that attacked her at school today. And he did ask her to tell him if they bother her again. And he did seem concerned about whether she should have been at school today.

But Seto was just being nice, in his own way. She knows he can be nice, she's seen him treat Mokuba gently all the time.

He's definitely not interested in her, right?

"I mean, I'm definitely not the most interesting person here," she trailed off.

A look of amusement appeared on Tristan's expression, as if finding Ryou's frazzled expression somewhat funny. "But you're quiet and as they say, you have to look out for the quiet ones, right?" he joked.

Ryou fidgeted in her seat while Joey, sitting across from her looked uncomfortable. "Er..."

"The two of you do seem to be getting pretty close," Tea added after a moment of silence, a thoughtful expression on her delicate features.

Joey immediately bristled from the implications and stood up from his seat, his face twisted into a half annoyed, half protective expression. "Yeah, well, he better not get too close!"

Soft bouts of laughter rippled through the group from Joey outburst, his body posture tensed as he comically shook his fist in front of him.

"There's that overly protective brother syndrome again," Tea said as she laughed into her hand. It was no secret to anyone in this room that Joey was a tad bit protective of Ryou. Ryou was timid and shy, prone to getting into scapes with others without any provocation, while Joey was loud and confident, ready to face anyone in a physical battle when he knew someone was being wronged in some way.

"You're treating Ryou the same way as you treat Serenity, Joey," Yugi couldn't help but point out, his friendly, cheerful smile not faltering from his lips.

"Yeah, well," Joey muttered as he loosened his posture and rubbed the back of his head almost bashfully. "I see Ryou like a sister."

Ryou immediately stiffened in her seat at the slip-up as the room momentarily fell into silence. She had a feeling that Joey wouldn't be able to keep up her facade of being male for very long. But bless him, he did try.

"Er, don't you mean brother?" Tea said after a moment, her brow creasing into mild look of disapproval.

The urge to bury her face into her hands was almost too much for Ryou to withstand. "_Oh God..."_

Joey promptly stiffened at Tea's question. "Er, of course!"

"You really shouldn't pick on Ryou because of his appearance," Tea immediately scolded him, literally waving a disapproving finger at him before her expression turned slightly annoyed and pouted lightly. "Even though he has much nicer hair than most girls at school..."

"Hey, I'm just joking!" Joey immediately protested to his friends.

Ryou felt guilty for the way Tea was scowling at Joey. It wasn't his fault as he was right; he did see her as a sister and not as a brother. Well, now would be the best time for her to reveal her secret, right?

Yeah, this time she can take a bit of control over her unveiling, not like when Joey or Mai found out.

"No, it's alright, Joey," Ryou said gently as she gained everyone's attention. She never liked being the centre of attention, but she had to do this for Joey. "You can tell them."

Joey looked surprised for a moment before his expression softened into a look of uncertainly and guilt. "But Rei-"

"I don't want you to hide anything from your friends because of me," Ryou gently interrupted as she peered up at him through her snow coloured tresses with gratitude shimmering within her chocolate brown eyes. "I've caused you enough trouble."

Tristan glanced back and forth between then, his brows furrowed in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?" he finally asked.

Yugi quickly recalled the incident at the school gate this morning where Ryou promised to tell them everything after school. "Is there something wrong?" he asked with concerned edging into his voice.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ryou silently rose to her feet so she could address her friends more clearly. She could do this; she had a bit of control over this right now. "Joey was right when he called me sister."

Tea tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What do you mean?"

Ok, it's now or never.

"I'm a girl."

A deathly thick silence of blatant shock fell over the group; Ryou waited with baited breath for their reactions while Joey continued to look guilty and uneasy. The stillness in the room was so thick Ryou thought she might suffocate on it.

Finally, Yugi seemed to find his voice again. "What?"

Taking in another deep breath to try to slow down her rapidly beating heart, Ryou swallowed thickly as she readied herself to explain things further. Despite everything they've been through, her revealing a deep secret like hiding her gender must be very foreign for them to understand.

"I'm really a girl in gender," she said slowly so they had time to comprehend what she was saying. "I've been disguising myself as a guy ever since I received the ring, which was...five years ago now?"

Tristan blinked slowly at her words, his expression oddly blank. "You've been disguising yourself as a guy for five years?"

"But why?" Yugi finally asked with a small sense of anger in his voice. It caused her to wince at first, but then she recognized the concern in his gentle eyes and she came to the realization that he was angry at the possibility that she was forced into it.

A flicker of realization appeared in Yugi's eyes. "It was the spirit of the ring, wasn't it?" he asked slowly.

Ryou felt a sense of relief that Yugi was able to pick up on the small hint that her cross-dressing was not a decision she made on her own. "Yes, he was...annoyed to learn he had to share a body with a girl."

An uncharacteristic look of anger appeared on Yugi's face as he pressed his lips into a thin line of frustration. "So, he made you pretend to be a boy?"

Ryou nodded mutely as she sunk back down into her seat, suddenly feeling very tired and drained. It's been a very long day for her. "Yeah."

"He's also the reason why you couldn't say anything sooner?" Tea asked softly as she leaned across and took Ryou's hand in hers, sympathy, not pity, coming off of her slender frame in waves. Her bright blue eyes were shimmering gently with a sense of sadness that she had to go through so much torment without them knowing.

"Yeah..." Ryou whispered as she gave them a small smile as she squeezed Tea's hand back, grateful that her friends seemed to understand her situation and internally ecstatic that they didn't seem to hate her for hiding from them for so long.

"How did Joey know before us?" Tea question, but directing her gaze to her blonde haired friend.

Joey sighed and sat down as well, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms over his chest. A flicker of annoyance appeared in his gaze as he thought about the circumstances to him finding out the truth. "I found out yesterday. Carla dragged me off before I could walk Rei home and she was attacked near my apartment."

Yugi's bright eyes immediately widen in disbelief and concern, snapping his attention to the newly outed white haired female and subconsciously scooted closer to her. "What? Are you alright, Ryou?"

"That's why you're hurt," Tea said as she bit back a gasp, however her motherly concern was too strong for her to hold back and she promptly scolded her. "I can't believe you went to school today!"

Again, Ryou was reminded of her foolishness and bowed her head guiltily. "I thought I was well enough to go. Sorry for causing so much trouble."

Tristan sat silently for a moment, his mind processing the abundant amount of information before turning to look at his best friend beside him. "You found out when you helped her, right?"

"That's right," Joey said with a nod. "She was terrified so I took her home with me to my place just to make sure she was ok, ya know?"

Nods of approval radiated around the room and Ryou found herself breathing a sigh of relief at how easily her friends seemed to accept her explanation without prodding further. But now that she really thought about it; her secretly being a girl wasn't that outrageous. It seemed that the whole ordeal with the Ancient Egyptian shadow games forced them to become a little more accepting of things.

Tea suddenly reeled her head back in realization and turned her full attention at Ryou once again, her mind remembering the argument this very morning. "Wait, you're the girl Carla was talking about, right?"

Ah, yes, the white-haired hussy called Rei.

Ryou immediately blushed scarlet while Joey bristled in his seat. She had almost forgotten about Carla's not so nice retelling of events. She made it sound so wrong, her being in Joey's apartment after he practically saved her.

"I guess," Ryou said as she winced. "I had a shower and forgot my clothes, but when I stepped out to get them, Joey and Carla were fighting. She saw me, thought the worse and ran off."

Tea sighed deeply with exasperation and rolled her eyes before turning to give Joey a slightly pained look. "What were you and Carla fighting about this time?"

If at all possible, Joey's facial expression darkened at the thought of his ex-girlfriend. "We broke up. She was using me to try and gain Kaiba's attention."

Again, a stunned silence fell over the group, but sounds of disgust soon followed, Tea being the most prominent. She never liked Carla from the moment she met her, but tried to put up with her for Joey's sake.

"**_What?!_**" Tea said, outraged that her friend was used so blatantly. "That...that...argh! I can't believe her!"

Tristan leaned back in his seat as well to wrap an arm around Joey's shoulders to give him a sense of comfort and sympathy. "Are you alright, bro?"

"Yeah, I'm over it," Joey said as he waved a dismissive hand in the air, but welcomed his friend's comfort nonetheless. "Rei and Mai convinced me that she did me a favour."

Tea stopped her inward seething and hatred when she heard her fellow female's name. "Mai knows about Ryou as well?"

The mention of the female blonde peaked Yugi's interest, wondering how she would have taken to the news. "How did she take it?"

Ryou couldn't help but chuckle into her hand as a smile slipped across Joey's lips. They both recall Mai's reaction to her true gender really well, as she was utterly enthusiastic, almost revealed to see that Ryou was actually a girl.

That Mai, she has a great personality, doesn't she?

"Really well," Joey said as he chuckled, no doubt the image of her practically crash tackling a frazzled and confused Ryou appearing in his mind. "She threatened to take Ryou shopping for clothes."

The tension that had subconsciously thickened the room slowly began to fade and a light ring of laughter followed. "Typical Mai," Tea giggled.

"Sorry for hiding this from you for so long," Ryou said as the chuckling died down. "I wanted to tell you, but-"

However, Yugi immediately cut her off, giving her a warm smile as he said, "It's ok, we know you didn't have a choice."

Ryou could say nothing to that and simply smiled at the shorter teen, her deep eyes shimmering with gratitude. Oh, how she could hug the life out of all her friends right now.

"Ryou~!"

Everyone literally jumped in their seat at the sound of the familiar voice as it rang through their ears. A moment later the door to the lounge room where they were situated opened and in bounced Mai in her usual beautiful and perky glory.

"There you are!" She said as she walked up behind the coach and gave Ryou a hug from behind, causing Ryou to make a squeaking noise of surprise and to fall back in shock, her arms flailing about in the air. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I can't believe you went to school in your condition. What were you thinking?"

Once again, for the umpteenth time today, Ryou was left frazzled when Mai finally loosened her grip and moved to sit down on the coach near her. "Oh, hello Mai," she said as the blonde-haired woman smiled at her.

"Hey, Mai," Joey greeted as well, the smile on his lips growing warmer at Mai's sudden appearance. "Don't worry; Ryou is having tomorrow off from school."

"Really?" Mai said as she looked hopeful and turned her attention to Ryou. She then beamed brightly and clapped her hands in front of her when Ryou nodded her head once. "Great! That means we can go shopping!"

Ryou tried to look a little bit enthusiastic for her friend, but in reality she was dreading tomorrow. She hated clothes shopping...very little seemed to fit her scrawny frame. And going shopping with someone as beautiful as Mai? There was no way she could compete with her.

Oh well, it'll give her something to do as well as make Mai happy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** I am so sorry about the length of time it took to get this chapter out. I have no excuse other than I was distracted by a few things life decided to throw at me. As well as other story ideas. Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for it; Sorry, no Seto/Ryou interaction in this chapter, but a bit of Seto observation from Ryou's POV. Also, Mai and Ryou have a run in with Carla. How will it go? You'll have to read to find out ^^

Thanking; O.T., subaru1999, KaL KeY, helen the 2nd, Tony, Dreamcreator, hiddencry, ShinoHina4eva, CleverPhoenix, Tearless, bbena, Bokmal14, hombaroo225, DaAmazingMeepers, AreYouSureTheSkyIsn'tGreen?, illy213 and Bakura's girl 22 for taking the time to review. I appreciate it very much and hope to hear from you all again soon ^^

Any comments, suggestions, tips or advice are always welcomed. I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 11:

Ryou must admit that in her youth she had only a few girl friends. Sure, the girls at school adored _him_ because of _his_ so-called bishie looks, but in reality, she wasn't friends with any of them. So, hence not having very many girl friends, she had never done all the girly things associated with it.

For example; spending the entire day shopping for clothes and only clothes.

She had no idea that this ordeal, this supposedly ritual for girls to do was so daunting. And not to mention a bit embarrassing; she was certain beyond any shadow of a doubt that the clothes Mai thought looked nice on her did not suit her at all.

After all, she wasn't blessed with a striking figure, silky golden hair and legs that went on for miles like Mai. Ryou, herself was the opposite, actually. She was taller than the average female, far too skinny with no feminine curves, had messy white hair that stuck out from the crowd, yet her plain brown eyes and softly spoken tone made her fade into the background.

It time was currently hovering around noon and this whole shopping experience was still progressing. This was a new experience for Ryou who was used to ducking into a nearest clothing store, grabbing what she could get her hands on and then leaving swiftly; taking all but five minutes.

Her shopping trip with Mai started when the slightly older woman turned up on her door step eight o'clock this morning and announced in a cheerful voice that they were going shopping, but for them to really go shopping, she first had to get into a great shopping outfit.

One had to look fabulous when they go shopping, apparently.

Ryou had no idea that disguising herself as a guy for all those years would make her lose touch with being a girl. But then again, she was never a girly girl to begin with.

Sparing a glance at the shopping bags in her hands and then at her own attire, Ryou could not help but feel these items were going to be wasted. She felt more comfortable in jeans and large, plain shirts, not shorts and skirts that Mai made her buy. She wouldn't dare show her lily white pins she had as legs outside.

How Mai forced her to wear a pair of denim shorts with a singlet top under a loose light blue gypsy style top she'll never know. Mai was sneakier and far more cunning than she gave the blonde haired woman credit for. At least she didn't force her to wear heeled boots; she could not comprehend how Mai could walk in those things and it scared her senseless from the thought of how _she_ would look in them.

Boots, sneakers and sandals were good enough for her.

"I dunno, Mai," Ryou said with a sense of uncertainty as she continued to look at her clothing as well as the shopping bags that were now starting to numb the use of her hands. "I don't think these clothes will suit me."

Mai stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face her, a soft pout on her lips as her eye seemed to shimmer with a sense of sadness. "Don't you trust me?" she asked softly.

"Wha?" Ryou all but squeaked in surprise and immediately shook her head frantically, upset at the thought that she made Mai upset. "Of course I trust you!" she quickly reassured.

Upon hearing those words, Mai's expression immediately perked up and she smiled brightly at the younger female, playfully patting her on the cheek. "Good, then know that you will look fabulous in those clothes."

With that said, Mai turned back around and started walking again, looking in random shop windows for any possible bargains and outfits.

Ryou stood there completely stunned for a moment before she slumped her posture forward and appeared slightly frazzled. "Aw, I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

"Hook, line and sinker, sweetie!" Mai called out with humour in her voice and waved her over to take another look in a store.

Straightening her posture and resigning herself to her fate, Ryou gathered her belonging and dutifully followed. She really didn't understand why Mai wanted to ask her for her opinion about an outfit; she didn't have an ounce of fashion sense.

"At least it's a nice day," Ryou murmured to herself as she spared a glance at her surroundings. The sky was a clear blue with not a cloud in sight; the air was warm yet not overly humid. Normally on days like these, she would grab a book and head to the park to get some reading done.

"Yes, it is," Mai responded to her statement. "Pleased that you're not stuck inside at school today?"

"I guess," Ryou said, her thoughts immediately turned to school and she wondered if anyone, other than her friends, noticed she was missing.

Most importantly, did Seto see she wasn't there today? Would he care that she was missing or not?

_I wonder if Seto-san even went to school today_, Ryou thought to herself as seemingly went into autopilot and followed Mai without another thought as she fawned over this year's summer fashion.

It wasn't uncommon for Seto to skip a day or two from school as he had a business to run and a little brother to take care of, so he had a very good excuse. And in reality, Ryou didn't understand why Seto continued with his studies at school; she knew that everything that was being taught either bored him to a state of unconsciousness or was completely irrelevant to where his life was heading.

She had often found herself risking a glance in his direction and felt a sense of sympathy for him as he always looked so bored in class. There were even times where he was outright glaring at the teacher, even correcting her on occasion, which would result in her threatening him with detention, but Seto would turn around and threaten to have her pay cut.

Ryou would often giggle to herself when he talked back like that, even though she was aware that it was rude. Anyway, he only did it to one teacher and she was rude and mean to all her students so it was nice to have someone who wasn't afraid of her and stood up to her without being recklessly rebellious like a certain someone she could mention.

A dreaded thought suddenly occurred to her. What if Seto was at school today and so was Carla? That meant she was probably trying to _win_ him over again.

No, calm down, Seto despised Carla with all that he was. He even said so himself and she knew that he was telling the truth. But that wouldn't stop Carla from trying to get her claws into him.

_I just wish Carla would leave Seto-san alone,_ Ryou thought to herself. _He deserves so much better._

"What's with that look?"

Disentangling herself from her current thought path, Ryou blinked her eyes and literally reeled back in surprised when she realized that Mai had stopped walking and was right in her face. When did she stop moving?

"Huh?" she muttered intelligently.

"What are you thinking about?" Mai asked as she made no attempt to move other than to plant her hands on her hips. "Are you missing school?"

"Ah, no, of course not," Ryou replied as she gave the blonde-haired woman a small smile.

"Hmm?" Mai suddenly hummed as a sly look appeared across her face. "Then you must be thinking about a crush."

Instantly Ryou felt her cheeks redden at the accusation and made a very suspicious squeaky noise that was suppose to disagree with the statement, but instead gave a very telltale sign that she was indeed thinking of someone rather fondly. "Wha-!?"

For a very, very short moment, Mai appeared surprised by her reaction, but quickly recovered and gave a very girlish laugh. "Oh my God, you do have a crush on someone! Who is it? Do I know him?"

"It's not like that!" Ryou protested as she dropped her bags and waved her hands in front of her, once again appearing comically frazzled, her blush doing nothing to help her situation.

"Come now, spill it," Mai said as she gave the appearance that she was having way too much fun than should be allowed. "I want to know."

"I, ah..." Ryou knew that she had no chance of getting out of this conversation with Mai unscathed, but she didn't want to tell anyone about her feelings for Seto as she already knew that were not returned and she didn't have a chance with him.

As she opened her mouth to explain those things to Mai, a flash of black and red from the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced in that direction quickly and did a double take when the form of a familiar female rebel appeared in her line of sight.

There was no mistaking that it was Carla. She was wearing her school uniform, which of course consisted of _her_ interruption of the uniform, not the standard clothing that all students had to wear. Carla must have been sent home once again for not wearing the correct uniform.

When will she learn?

"Mai, look," Ryou said as she discreetly pointed in her classmate's direction. "There's Carla."

"Where?" Mai said as she immediately whipped around, her violet eyes scanning the crowds before landing on the girl with the duo coloured hair and she wrinkled her nose in annoyance. "Ah, so she was that Gothika chick from the other night. Shouldn't she be at school?"

"She always skips classes," Ryou explained as she knelt down onto the ground and began gathering up her bags she unceremoniously dropped. "I'm not sure, but I've heard it's because they aren't a challenge for her or something."

Well, that was what Carla claimed each and every day.

Mai folded her arms under her bust and gave a very undignified snort as she turned away. "More like trying to be cool than anything else."

Ryou couldn't help but agree with that. It was well known through the entire school that Carla's grades were terrible, literally bottom of the class. And despite what many people think, Joey wasn't the dumbest kid in class. His grades weren't outstanding, but he was getting by just fine. A little bit more study and he'll improve amazingly well.

"Oh look," a sneering voice suddenly said from a few feet behind Ryou as she climbed to her feet. "Isn't it the homewreaker herself?"

Blinking in blatant surprise at the scathing greeting, Ryou turned around and gave Carla a blank look at the sudden insult. "I beg your pardon?" she asked slowly, literally sounding like she had no idea what she was talking about. Didn't Joey already explain to her that they were just friends?

Oh, right, girls and guys can't be just friends without one of them secretly crushing on the other. It was against the rules or something.

However, her reply only caused Carla to roll her eyes in contempt before flickering those sharp jade coloured eyes in Mai's direction, her scowl immediately deepening into a vicious glare that could have set the surrounding area on fire.

"Jeez, is it any surprise that you're friends with the slut here," Carla said with a sarcastic, mocking tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" Mai all but simpered as she took a courageous step forward, her own arms still neatly folded across her chest. She was not even remotely intimidated by Carla's expression or scathing words. "Just what I expect from some self centred little girl like yourself. Don't tell me you're still stinging from the other day. You really need to control that wild temper of yours."

Carla jade green eyes immediately flickered with a sense of anger that this woman had the audacity to speak back to her. She obviously had no idea who she was dealing with. Well, perhaps she should inform her of her place in the world.

"What?" Carla hissed dangerously. "You have no idea what you're talking about. You don't know me so don't make such abhorrent accusations. Blonde-haired whores like you have no idea how hard life really is. You just sleep around, all ditzy and pathetic."

There, that should remind her who was the better woman here.

However, instead of crying and screaming obscenities at her, Mai actually gave a mirthless laugh and seemed to shake her head in disbelief.

"Well, isn't that ironic, Rei?" she said as she turned to glance in Ryou's direction, calling her by her nickname as it appeared Carla still had no idea that Ryou and Rei were the same person. "She says not to talk about her, but then she goes and makes wild accusations about me and you as well."

Ryou had to stifle a giggle at that. Mai was, of course, right. But then again, Carla was always like this; demanding people treat her with love and admiration while she treats you like dirt.

"People in the real world like to call your kind a hypocrite," Mai said to Carla, clearly not impressed with her supposedly sassiness and wit.

Carla appeared surprised by Mai's reaction to her, but that soon turned into utter rage and her slender, yet athletic frame began to tremble with a sense of anger. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" she all but hissed again, her sparkling eyes now a very deep green, giving a frightening hint of her explosive and passionate temper. "You have no idea how hard I have to struggle day by day. Rich sluts like you just don't understand street girls like me, and-"

"And I don't care," Mai said with a biting tone as she abruptly cut her off.

"Huh?" Again, Carla appeared surprised, this time from the fact that someone actually cut her off while she was in the middle of explaining her feisty attitude. Not that she had to explain anything; she just liked to remind people of why she was so utterly amazing and interesting.

"If you had a more sympathetic attitude, then I might, but there is no excuse for treating other people like your personal toy," Mai started to explain, her voice seemingly coming from the heart as she spoke in such a way that felt she really knew what she was talking about. "People are not here on this planet to act as your amusement. You can't manipulate them to get what you want. Do you really think you can get away with using others for your own personal gain and not get shit for it?"

Ryou found herself in a state of surprise by Mai's words. She then felt her heart give a sympathetic ache when she recalled the tales Joey told her about Mai's time with a group of bikers and a leader who manipulated her, using her fears against her to do what he wanted.

Poor thing, she still felt a sense of guilt of the things she had done, despite Joey and the others forgiving her.

"Mai..." she whispered.

"How many other people have you used and then discarded like Joey?" Mai continued, not backing down at all.

Carla was uncharacteristically silent, something rare from the obnoxiously outspoken female. But then her brow furrowed deeply and she unfurled her arms from her bust to place on her hips. She opened her mouth, ready to deliver her own vicious reply when she stopped.

"Wait," she said as she took a step back and had this look of mocking amusement on her face. "Don't tell me you're actually friends with that idiot, are you?" A smirk then slipped across her lips and she released a laugh that sounded like the thought of Joey being friends with the two girls in front of her hilarious. "Unbelievable!"

Unsure as to why, but when Carla laughed at the thought of them being friends with Joey, it made something snap in Ryou and she too took a step forward, moving next to Mai, her now expression contorted into a look of anger.

Carla had already caused Joey and Seto as well, enough grief. She really couldn't get away with this a moment longer.

"No, what's really unbelievable is that you used Joey to get Seto's attention," Ryou said in an uncharacteristically sharp tone, mildly aware that a crowd of curious onlookers had gathered around them. "Sorry for being blunt, but Seto hates you. He detests you."

However, Carla merely snorted at her statement as if it was the most ludicrous thing in the world. "That just proves you don't know anything about him," she snapped in her direction. "He doesn't show his emotions well. He obviously treats those he likes like trash as he doesn't know better."

Ryou found that appalling. No, Seto treated people like trash because they've done something to utterly annoy him. Sure, he could be gruff and a bit insulting when he speaks with her and the others, but his tone of voice was nothing compared to the harsh, emotionless tone he would use on those who disinterested him.

Despite what others think, Seto was pretty clear cut with his emotions. If he hated you, then he hated you and wouldn't even give you the time of day. For example, the way he would treat Carla every single day.

If he tolerated you, then he'd give you a tiny bit of attention like he did with Yugi and the others. He wasn't overly friendly with them, yet wasn't insulting them left, right and centre.

But if he liked you, or had an interest in you for some reason, then he would let it be known. He had no trouble whatsoever in showing his brotherly love for Mokuba, letting the young boy hang all over him some days, so he didn't care what others thought about him.

Well, that was what Ryou had come to learn through silent observation. So, no, it was obvious that Carla was the one who had no idea about anything Seto did.

"He told me himself," Ryou stated firmly and truthfully. "He has absolutely no interest in you."

"What?" Carla practically snarled at her. But then, her expression swiftly changed into something far darker, something a little bit frightening. It was an expression of anger, hatred with jealously mixed in well. "Wait, you're after him as well!"

That accusation threw Ryou off guard for a moment. "Ah, no..."

"I can't believe this," Carla continued to rage. "You actually think a scrawny little whore like you would even have a chance with Seto? He doesn't like weaklings."

"She has a better chance than abusive, using bitch like you!" Mai retaliated as she took a step forward, moving slightly in front of Ryou. "I'm not really friends with Seto, but even I know that Seto isn't stupid. He can see right through you and knows of your intentions."

"You only want to date Seto because of his money, not for who he is," Ryou added as she pressed her lips into a thin line, her annoyance growing that someone could be so blatantly obvious about their intentions and still think they can get away with it. "Seto is the one who has had a tough life, not you."

"I deserve a better life!" Carla all but screamed at them.

But Mai would have none of that. "You deserve nothing after what you did to Joey!"

"Please, I did Joey a favour by dating him," Carla simper, still very anger, but was trying her hardest to calm down into a more rational state. After all, getting pissed at a slut and a homewreaker was a waste of time and energy. It was obvious these two bimbos were too stupid to realize who they were talking to or about. "As if that loser could find a girl as hot as I am."

Mai bristled when Carla sent yet another insult at Joey and she curled her hands into fists by her sides. "Stop insulting him," she ordered through gritted teeth.

"I'm just stating facts, you idiot," Carla snapped at her. "Joey Wheeler is a first class brainless dick. He can't duel for shit, has the most annoying accent, his clothing sense is completing lacking and he's ugly as sin. Not to mention-"

Carla didn't have the chance to finish that sentence as a well aimed punch to her cheek that seemed to come literally out of the blue interrupted her and she stumbled backwards from the force. Her head whipped around from the force of the punch and she had to stagger around on her feet for a few moments in order not to collapse onto the ground.

"Shut up!" Mai said as she squeezed her eyes shut, her arm still hovering rigidly straight out in front of her.

"Mai!" Ryou couldn't believe it. Mai just punched Carla in the face!

"What the fuck?" Carla muttered as she whipped around to face the two of them again, her cheek already starting to swell. That would most likely take a lot of make-up to cover.

Mai was silent for a long moment, her breathing erratic and her posture tense. Then, slowly, she lowered her arm, yet kept her eyes clamped tightly shut as she took a couple of deep breathes. "That was for Joey and Rei. And for Seto as well," she explained.

"Mai...?"

"Let's go," Mai said as she turned around and grabbed some of the shopping bags that had once again hit the pavement. "I'm not in the mood for shopping anymore."

"Ok," Ryou said without argument and grabbed the rest of their belongings.

At those parting words, Mai grabbed Ryou by the wrist and began leading her away, both of them leaving the crowd of spectators and a very bitter and resentful Carla in their wake. Glancing over her shoulder, Ryou watched as Carla struggled to stand straight on her feet before seemingly brushing herself down, sticking her nose in the air and then stalking off.

It seemed that confrontation did nothing to her resolve to win Seto's affections nor her revenge to make Joey suffer.

Unfortunately...


	12. Chapter 12

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** A much quicker update this time, am I right? I'm on such a roll with this fic and my bleach fic that I've forgotten about my Beyblade stories. Oh well, never push inspiration aside. This chapter is a bit of a treat; it's from Seto's POV. We get to see Seto's view on Ryou for once.

Thanking; arashi wolf princess, KaL KeY, Obradyroxmysox, DaAmazingMeepers, CleverPhoenix, Kris Phantom, subaru1999, Tony, Dreamcreator, NotEveryJulietNeedsARomeo, Tearless, hiddencry, AllyKat91, bbena, Storm, bakura's girl 22, Neko Ninja Hezza and Kanberry for taking the time to review the last chapter. I appreciate it very much and hope to hear from you all again soon ^^

Any comments, suggestions, tips or advice are always welcomed. I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 12:

Going to school was always much a pain in the neck, some days quite literally as he had to rest his chin in his hand as he listened to the teacher drone on and on as he tried not to fall asleep.

There was only one reason Seto was still going to school; it was kinda the law until he was 18 years of age.

Dammit.

Being forced to attend school was an utter waste of time. He could care less about History or Social Studies, he had his own business to run and he was making a lot of money. Those subjects proved useless for him. However, he could easily get through the classes without batting an eyelid as while they were useless for him, they weren't for everyone. He'd prefer to get the day over with and then head to work as soon as possible.

He won't interfere with his classmates' studies. There were already enough stupid people in the world.

But the main reason he hated going to school was the small sense of trepidation that obnoxious Carla Whitmore was going to be there and completely ruin his day with her nauseating voice and mind-numbing rants about how wonderful she was. No one, not even the Mutt himself could give him a teeth-grinding headache quite like she could.

If he wrote down every single personality trait that irritated him to the extreme, she would have every single one of them.

No, she wasn't getting under his skin; he just hated her with an implausible amount of loathing.

However, there seemed to be another reason for going to school that overrode his hatred for the place; his investigation of a certain white haired male with a secret to hide.

The quiet male had caught his attention for some reason that he couldn't explain. There was something different about him that separated him from their schoolmates. He was quiet, gentle and seemingly fragile, and yet was well spoken, an amazing duellist and had more inner strength than many would give him credit for.

He wasn't outspoken, but when he did speak, you couldn't help but listen. Seto wasn't sure whether it was because of his English accent, or of the words he said, but there was something oddly elegant about him.

It was a well known fact to everyone that Seto was the richest guy in the city, probably in all of Japan, so he had many admirers flinging themselves at him with kindness and understanding, hoping to get close to him.

However, he could see through all of them in a second and knew what they were really after with their acts of kindness. Really, could they be any more obvious that they want his money?

But with Ryou, that kind of kindness couldn't be faked by anyone. He was naturally nice and respectful toward him in such a way that wasn't annoying. Sure, Yugi and Co could be friendly to him, but they could be very, very overwhelming with their constant rants of friendship, fate and destiny.

Good God, don't get him started on the whole Heart of the Cards thing.

Despite not knowing much about the white-haired teen, Seto wasn't cautious of him like he should be toward someone quiet and unassuming, something he learnt from experience. Especially when he knew that Ryou was hiding something from everyone.

He could feel that he was getting close to unmasking Ryou's secret, he already had a theory from what he has learnt so far, yet he found himself more curious than anything.

Stepping into the classroom, Seto gave a discreetly suspicious glance around the room, seemingly waiting for Carla to appear out of nowhere to scream at him for being a jerk, supposedly forgetting to do something for her which he had no prior knowledge off.

Mercifully, she wasn't around, seemingly being the rebel she was by skipping school yet again.

But he didn't inwardly celebrate that small blessing as he couldn't see the familiar white hair amongst the masses and he felt a tiny, minuscule sense of concern as Ryou was usually one of the first people here. He glanced over at the Mutt and his friends, his frown creasing a subtle fraction more when he wasn't with them either. He studied them a moment further and noted that they weren't worried about their friend's absence, which informed him that Ryou wasn't suffering further from his injuries.

His concern lifted a bit.

As if realizing someone was looking at him, Joey turned around and blinked his brown eyes in confusion. "Hey, whatcha looking at, Kaiba?" he asked roughly, yet didn't hold any defensiveness in his tone.

"Hn, you're missing one," Seto replied simply, taking a couple of steps forward so they wouldn't be yelling at each other from across the room. He woke up with a headache this morning; he didn't need to make it any worse.

"Ah, yes, Ryou is having the day off today," Yugi was the one to explain with a hint of worry, but then a flash of humour appeared in his gaze. "Mrs Mayhue practically threatened him."

Well, that made sense. He was finally doing something to take care of himself for once. Only took being mugged once, a near mugging a second time and then fainting to do it.

His frown creased his lips further when he remembered how light and skinny Ryou felt in his arms when he carried him to the nurse's office. And then his words from yesterday came back as well. Did Ryou really held no self-worth toward himself?

But, he wasn't like your average Emo where all they did was talk about how much they were worthless, how no one understood their dark need and how life utter sucked. No, he thought of everyone else before him and while he didn't consider himself special, he tried to be of some kind of use.

So, wait, he was content to be who he was and where his life was now, but didn't hold any self-worth and yet, didn't make a single complaint.

Ugh, that Ryou Bakura was a mystery and Seto hated leaving mysteries unsolved.

"I see," Seto said with an indifferent tone, yet held a sense of relief in his gaze. "He should have had yesterday off."

"Yes, I think so too," Yugi replied with a warm smile that held a sense of understanding to it. What he had understood, Seto wasn't sure, but there was something about that smile that made him feel on edge.

What did he misinterpret now? It's not like he was concerned for the other teen. Well, maybe a little, not that Yugi had the right to know anyway.

"Nice of you to notice, though," Yugi continued. "I'm sure he'll be happy to hear about your concern."

Seto abruptly turned around and walked away. "Hn, whatever," he said, once again sounding indifferent. Well, he tried to sound indifferent. Why the hell did he get that funny feeling in his stomach when Yugi said Ryou would be happy to hear those words?

He must be coming down with a virus or something.

Sitting himself at his desk, Seto tried to busy himself with some notes, using them as a distraction. However, no matter how hard he tried, his mind kept drifting toward his absent classmate. And that kept happening all day long.

And yes, it was a long day.

Glancing down at his watch to see that final bell was approaching, Seto had never felt more relieved. As seconds ticked by, he could feel his frustration grow and it was then that he realized that enough was enough; he was going to find out what was so special about Ryou that made him feel on edge all day.

He was finally going to figure out that mystery that had been plaguing him for days now.

"Can any of Ryou's friends deliver his homework and study sheets?" The teacher suddenly asked the class, pulling Seto out of his musings, but only because he heard Ryou's name mentioned.

"I would do it," Joey said first but appeared annoyed by something. "But I have detention this afternoon."

Next to him, Tea gave a very light twitch, her body language giving the impression that she wasn't pleased that he got detention...again. "I'm sorry, I have ballet this afternoon," she said with a sincere voice.

Tristan sighed and shook his head as well. "Driving lessons."

"And I have to get to the shop straight away to help Grampa," Yugi said as he sighed as well, his hand moving up to scratch the back of his neck in an apologetic manner. He was probably sending out a mental sorry to Ryou.

Seto felt annoyed that Ryou's friends weren't being very helpful to him at the moment, but then he realized that this could be the perfect opportunity for him.

"...I'll do it."

The class immediately went silent, but Seto said nothing as he climbed to his feet to walk over to the desk and took the notes from the teacher's surprised grip, who was blatantly staring at him in bewilderment.

Ok, agreeing to deliver some study notes to a classmate was probably grossly out of character for him, but who cares? No harm in keeping everyone on their toes, right?

And out of the silence came the very intelligent reply from none other than Joey himself.

"...Eh?"

Seto rolled his eyes as he walked back to his desk to gather his belongings. "Mokuba wants to give him something, anyway," he lied as he didn't want the overly protective Mutt to know the truth.

Not that he would stop him from discovering the truth, he'd just be one annoying headache.

"What a minute-!"

"Is something wrong, Mutt?" Seto asked as he cut him off from protesting further with a quick glance. "It's not like Ryou has something dramatic _he_ needs to hide, right?"

Joey, of course, faltered at that, spluttering for a response. "Ah, well, I mean..."

"Hm?" Seto murmured as he raised an eyebrow, and then smirked when Joey was unable to reply. He then picked up his things and walked out of the classroom, long before the final bell rang.

Now, to find Ryou's apartment, which thankfully the address has been giving to him with the study notes. How utterly convenient?

------------------------------------------

Standing at the entrance of an apartment complex, Seto glanced down at the address again and knew that he was in the right place. Finding the complex wasn't hard at all and was mildly surprised to learn that Ryou's place was actually on the same route he used to head home from work.

Funny how he never noticed before.

"Now, it all depends if Ryou is home now," Seto muttered to himself as he stepped into the courtyard.

"Eh, you're looking for Ryou?"

Turning around at the sudden unfamiliar voice, Seto found his gaze being drawn to an elderly man in a wheelchair who seemed to be enjoying the evening sun outside.

Seto blinked once before approaching the other male. He seemed to know Ryou, so it wouldn't hurt to have a little chat with him. Gather more information as it were. "That's right. You know him?"

"Everyone knows who Ryou is here," the older man said with a fond grin to his lips. "Such a nice boy, sometimes too polite, if you know what I mean."

The corners of Seto's lips threatened to twitch into a smirk. "Hn, I think I do."

"Heh, the name's Fuji." The man now known as Fuji introduced himself. "So, how do you know Ryou?"

"I'm his classmate, Seto Kaiba," Seto replied quickly. "And you?"

"Oh, well, I met Ryou when I came home late one night and hadn't had a bite to eat," Fuji started and Seto knew that this was going to be a bit of a story telling event. Oh well, he'll humour the old man for now. "The kiddo almost ran into me, nearly knocking me out of my wheelchair. Took me five minutes to convince him it was an accident as he wouldn't stop apologizing. I first thought it was because I was in a wheelchair, but I soon realized he did it to everyone, no matter whose fault it was."

Again, Seto almost felt a smirk appear on his lips. "Hn. Apologizing does seem to be an automatic response for him," he murmured.

"Absolutely," Fuji agreed with a laugh. "Anyway, when he found out that I hadn't eaten he offered to make me something to further his apology. I agreed, thinking that he probably wouldn't as you probably know how kids are these days."

"Too well..."

"But sure enough, half an hour later, he comes over with some food for me. And damn, was it the best thing I've ever tasted," Fuji explained boisterously. "Well, it's kinda now tradition for him to make me something to eat when he can. Apparently, I don't eat as much as I should be."

Seto just had to raise an eyebrow at that.

Fuji seemed to catch the subtle movement and rolled his eyes skyward. "Yeah, I know; pot calling the kettle black, huh?"

Seto had to literally suppress a half snort, half chuckle at that and inclined his head a little in a sign of agreement.

"Truth be told, I can make my own dinner, but it's nowhere near as delicious as Ryou's," Fuji continued. "She's quite a master chef, you know?"

She? Well, that was the third person who uttered the word 'she' in the same sentence as Ryou. That investigation into what Ryou was really hiding didn't take that long, now did it?

Now, to learn why _she_ was hiding _her_ gender and for how long.

"Do you think you can point me in the right direction for Ryou's apartment? I have a delivery to make," Seto asked as he tried his best to suppress a smirk from appearing on his lips. "Besides, Ryou and I really need to have a talk."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Gah! I had a hard time trying to keep Seto in character for this chapter. I wanted to add a bit of fluff but not in a way that made him grossly out of character. Hopefully Ryou is in character as well.

Thanking; Tearless, KaL KeY, subaru1999, Neko Ninja Hezza, Bakura's girl 22, Kanberry, CleverPhoenix, Tony, Viskii, hiddencry, Chronos Kitsune, DaAmazingMeepers and Dreamcreator for reviewing the last chapter. Hope to hear from you all soon.

And don't worry, Tony, I won't be disabling Anonymous Reviews. I don't give a rats about flames and obnoxious little Suethors. I just wish they would be a little bit more amusing and original.

Comments, suggestions and tips are always appreciated. Do not be afraid to let me know what you think. I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

Chapter 13:

_Well, today had been something rather special_, Ryou thought to herself as she stepped back into her apartment, unceremoniously dropping her shopping bags to the floor.

It wasn't often that a student like herself was ordered to take a day off school by the school nurse and then forced to trek hours upon hours through the city while doing a bit of clothes shopping. Not to mention with a friend who had no problem with the fact that she had been dressing as a guy for about five years and was a little body conscious. Mai just couldn't understand that why she wasn't comfortable in a dress.

"But you look so cute!" she would coo at her.

Ryou must admit that having someone as beautiful as Mai telling her she looked good in an outfit was a bit of a boost to her self-esteem.

But what really made today pretty special was the fact that that friend had punched the most annoying female Ryou had ever had the misfortune to meet.

A little highlight of the day, if Ryou was to be truthful. She would never, ever wish violence on anyone, but Carla really needed a reality check. The way she kept insulting Joey and talking about Seto as if she knew him was enough to make her skin crawl.

It's actually a little funny, now that she thought back on it. That confrontation was a tad strange, even for her. It sounded like she and Mai were trying to defend their boyfriends against a jealous girl who was trying to steal them away. It was a good old fashion cat fight, no wonder it drew a crowd of onlookers.

After the initial confrontation, Mai had grabbed her by the wrist and literally dragged her through the crowds with no set destination in mind. Ryou had to literally dig in her heel into the sidewalk to get Mai to stop moving.

Poor Mai, she had never seen the blonde woman look so downcast before, so they spent the rest of the day enjoying a coffee and a piece of cake (or two) at a street side cafe in order to help Mai settle her nerves. It was also then that Mai made a confession Ryou already knew about; she liked Joey a little bit more than a friend and that is why she punched Carla.

Picking through her shopping bags, Ryou set about the task of putting them away, sighing softly to herself at some of the more fancier looking clothes. Now, when will there ever be an opportunity for her to wear an evening dress? Sure, it looked beautiful; a gentle aqua and dark purple that fell elegantly to the floor with a very tasteful v-neckline. It's going to be completely wasted on someone like her.

Oh well, it doesn't hurt to have a dress. Even if it's just looking pretty in her closet.

With another sigh, she closed her closet door and cast a quick glance at her bedroom clock. It was nearing dinner time, so she had best start preparing something. It was her night to cook something for Mr. Fuji as well.

"Oh, I forgot to ask Mr. Fuji what he would like for dinner," Ryou muttered to herself as she walked over to her front door, slipped on her shoes and threw open the door, hoping to make a quick dash down stairs to her neighbour's apartment. She didn't bother to get changed out of her more girly clothes Mai made her wear while shopping. Mr Fuji already knew about her real gender, so there was no point, really.

But as she stepped outside, she immediately found herself colliding with something broad and tall, warm and a little bit firm. She knew she had just ran into a person as a pair of large hands grasped her by the shoulders, steadying her upon her feet as she pressed her hands against his chest. She was about to apologize for being careless when a shiver of familiarity raced down her spine. She found herself staring into a blue boy's school uniform that was left hanging open, exposing the white shirt underneath. However, what really caught her attention was a locket in the shape of a Duel Monster's Card that was hanging from a rope.

There were only two people on this planet that held a locket like that, and one of them wasn't six foot tall.

Which meant...

Physically reeling her head back, Ryou found herself staring into a pair of cool blue eyes that were looking as sharp and dangerous as ever. Those eyes made her freeze and her heart practically stop in her chest. She couldn't blame the bandages for making her breathing become rigid; she wasn't wearing them. No, her breathing increased from the fact that she was pressed up against Seto's form while she was dressed in a set of very feminine clothing.

This wasn't how she anticipated in Seto learning the truth about her.

"S-Seto-san?" she stuttered before she hastily tried to push away, to flee back into the sanctuary of her apartment. She managed to take a couple of steps, but then a large hand snared her by the wrist and held her still. Ryou didn't struggle after that, immediately falling limp under Seto's surprisingly gentle grip. As she bowed her head forward in defeat, her long white hair cascaded over her shoulders and covered her face from prying eyes.

A very uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them, Ryou's heart still thundering loudly in her chest, so much so that she was trembling ever so slightly. A prickling sensation was stinging her eyes, but she managed to blink them away. She was not going to burst into tears; that would only make things worse for the both of them.

After all, she was pretty sure Seto would only get annoyed if she started bawling about how much life appeared to suck at this very moment.

"I already figured it out," Seto broke the silence in a voice that held neither disgust nor confusion.

Ryou felt her eyes widen in surprise and she noticeably stiffened her posture, yet made no attempt to look up at him. "How?" she whispered.

"Wasn't that hard," Seto said as he kept a firm grip on her wrist, yanking her around so they were face to face, her eyes colliding with his once again. "The mutt kept calling you 'her' and 'she', while your neighbour downstairs let slip that you were a nice girl. And not to mention the bandages around your chest and the way you always place an arm around your upper body whenever someone moved too close."

Ryou was understandably shocked. Seto had worked it out all on his own? Was her secret really that obvious to him?

She really shouldn't be that surprised; Seto was an enigma in his own right, owning far superior knowledge than someone twice his age. This would have taken him a mere day or two to figure out while she had to tell everyone else her secret.

It was really stupid to keep a secret from him in the first place, even if they weren't exactly close.

"...I'm sorry," she whispered as she let her hand fall limp in his grip, seemingly giving up the struggle.

However, Seto raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are you apologizing?"

Ryou fell silent, unsure herself why she apologized and felt a light blush flitter across her cheeks. "...I don't know," she confessed uncomfortably. "It just sounded appropriate."

"I see..."

"You...you should probably come inside," Ryou said as she turned her head in the direction of her apartment, trying to hide her disappointment when Seto dropped his grip from her wrist.

As she led him inside, she felt her nerves on high alert by the powerful presence of Seto standing just behind her. "Please excuse the mess."

Seto wasted no time in entering her apartment with unfaltering steps, as confident as ever, Ryou noted. She also noted that she was trying her hardest not to have an emotional break-down. Seto knew of her secret and he was now in her apartment; she could never have dreamt of this. She could only hope that he understood her reasons for hiding. He still didn't believe in fate or magic, despite everything with the Millennium Items and Shadow Realm.

After casting a quick glance over the apartment, Seto took a seat in one of her chairs and focused his attention upon her, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair while he pressed his fingers against his temple.

"So, how long have you been hiding?" he asked bluntly.

Swallowing thickly, Ryou folded her arms around her frame and perched herself on the edge of another chair, turning to face the brunette. "About five years, when I received the Millennium Ring from my father as a gift," she explained, deciding to be as precise as possible.

But Seto's next question really shocked her. "Because of the spirit, huh?"

"Ah, yes, it was," she stuttered in reply.

"I don't believe in magic or fate," Seto explained as though realizing her shock. "But I do seem to believe that there was an evil entity in that ring that was sparsely different to you."

Upon hearing those words, Ryou immediately felt a sense of ease mixed with blatant relief wash over her and she relaxed a little in her seat.

"Thank you," she said in genuine sincerity before continuing with her explanation, even though she knew it was actually necessary. She just felt since Seto found out on his own and seemed utterly unconcerned, then he deserved to know just a little bit more.

"Dressing as a guy wasn't that much of a deal to me, I guess," Ryou said with a small smile. "I was considered a tomboy growing up. Back home in England, I grew up in a tiny village where most of the kids my age where male. So, of course, I had to keep up, didn't I?"

Seto seemed to have accepted that explanation as he had nodded his head slightly. "What about your family?"

"Ah, my father is hardly ever home. Being a famous archaeologist does have its draw backs," Ryou explained with a forced, slightly sad smile on her lips. "And my mother...she died about eight years ago. She and my little sister."

Seto literally stiffened in his seat. "Little sister?" he repeated, his turn to wear a soft look of surprise in his eyes.

"Yes," Ryou replied as a soft, sad smile took to her lips. "I was eight at the time, but I can still remember that night when my father broke down crying for the first time. There was a car accident, he told me. Your mother and sister have gone to a place called Heaven."

She paused for a moment to shake her head slowly as the memories of that night returned to her. It was the first time she saw her father cry and she hadn't seen him cry since. He tried so hard to keep it together for her and wanted to keep everything as normal as possible.

However, that was difficult as they held very little money of their own and were soon deep in debt. It was only thanks to a business deal where she would move to Japan to attend school there while her father travelled Egypt with an archaeological team did they find financial security.

Some would say that her father was neglecting her, but she knew the truth. He was sacrificing so much to keep them both afloat.

"I might have been young at the time, but I knew what he was talking about," she continued, seemingly becoming lost in her own words. "I miss them every day, you know. But I don't cry anymore, instead I smile when I think of them. I'm sure they're smiling down at me as well."

"...Ryou."

The sound of Seto's voice immediately pulled Ryou out of her musings with a blush to her cheeks. "Oh, I'm sorry; here I am prattling away when I'm sure you have better things to listen to," she said in an apologetic voice, bowing her head slightly.

But then she found a stack of papers pushed into her face and as she tilted her head back up, she found that Seto had removed himself from his seat and was now standing in front of her, the papers held in his outstretched hand.

"Here," he said as he looked away, giving Ryou the tiny hint that he appeared slightly uncomfortable about something. "It's your study notes from school."

"Oh!" Ryou said in surprise as she lifted her hands to take what was being offered to her. "Thank you very much. Sorry for making you come all the way out here to deliver them, though."

Seto simply shrugged as he took a step back, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It doesn't matter," he said dismissively.

"Yes it does," Ryou exclaimed as she took to her feet, pressing the study notes against her chest as she looked him straight in the eyes. "Let me make it up to you. Mokuba said to me once that you two eat a lot of take out. Why don't I make something for the two of you for dinner tonight?"

A genuine look of surprise appeared on Seto's face and lingered there for a few moments before his expression folded back into his usual stern look. "...That would be too much bother."

"Oh no, no bother at all," Ryou insisted as she made her way into the kitchen, dropping the notes on the table to look at later. "I have to make dinner for Mr Fuji downstairs. It won't take long. Make yourself at home."

And as Ryou set about getting the utensils and food products needed to start dinner, she cast a quick glance over her shoulder. What she saw made her heart skip a beat and brought a smile to her lips.

Seto had seated himself back down on one of her chairs, seemingly waiting just like she had asked him to do.

It seemed today was destined to be very special indeed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Nyah, this chapter is kinda pointless, I guess. Fluffy goodness, ahoy! Again, this is from Seto's POV, and again I pray I've kept him in character. No Carla again, but she will be seen in future chapters, of course. You can't get rid of a Mary-Sue that easily. She'll be back as annoying as ever and Seto will verbally smack her down once again. Oh, I'm looking forward to it.

Thanks so very much to; KaL KeY, Tearless, Kanberry, Malik x Ryou's girl 22, Neko Ninja Hezza, Bokmal14, CleverPhoenix, hiddencry, subaru1999, DaAmazingMeepers, Tony and Dreamcreator for reviewing the last chapter. I appreciate it very much.

Comments, suggestions, threats and rants are always welcomed. Hit me with your best shot!

* * *

Chapter 14:

"It won't take long. Make yourself at home."

Before Seto even had the chance to decline Ryou's offer of making him and his little brother dinner for them to have tonight, she had already swept passed and walked into the kitchen. Despite just having revealed a fraction of her past to him only moments ago she didn't appear to be fazed by it very much at all.

And Seto dared to assume that she seemed oddly pleased with his reaction to her true gender. When he first stumbled across her in her new style of clothing, which he must admit seemed to suit her rather well, she was tense, even frightened. When he saw how meek she looked as she tensely perched herself on the edge of her seat, he felt a rather odd need to reassure her.

Truth be told, Ryou Bakura actually being a girl in disguise wasn't all that shocking to him. A surprise, yes. Shocking? Hardly.

Anyway, he really should just walk out as he had his brother to check up on and not to mention make sure his bumbling staff members hadn't let his multi-billion dollar business go to the shithouse. After all, that was what he would do to anyone else.

But then again, he and Mokuba had been eating a lot of take-out lately and he was getting rather sick of it. It would be nice to have a home cooked meal for tonight; his own kitchen back home was hardly ever used. And she did seem to know what she was doing; after all, she cooked for her disable neighbour downstairs quite a bit.

So, he decided to stay, settling back down into the chair he occupied earlier, watching from the corner of his eye as Ryou pottered around in the kitchen.

Seto couldn't help but admit to himself how well Ryou seemed to take to the light question session he put her through. She handled herself rather well, not a single sign of tears to be noted. Sure, she was nervous and tense, but yet that didn't affect the way she answered him. It was like she knew that he hated to drag things out. She summarized her answers and didn't go into a full on verbal essay about very single process she had to go through in order to transform herself from a girl to a guy.

It was a pleasant surprise, to say the least as with other young women he had, unfortunately, encountered would either scream and curse loudly at him about how he wouldn't under their painful past or burst into tears, whining about how horrid their life had been to them.

Now, why they felt the need to cry to him, in the middle of the street, park or just randomly out of the blue, he did not know. Nor did he care very much at all. Their little temper tantrums and self-pitying whines were incredibly annoying. And to mention that their so-called pasts weren't even believable.

Honestly, Yugi's slightly older, but taller and far too beautiful sister called Angel who was separated from her brother when he was just a baby because she was too powerful to control her cards as well as a mysterious eighth Millennium Item and was forced into exile in order to become stronger?

What the _**fuck?**_

Why she sought _him_ out, of all people, to ramble this seemingly well rehearsed spiel he'll never know. Was he secretly a social counsellor for the stupid and the deranged?

From what Seto had learnt from his thriving business that short answers spoken verbally were always the best. When someone started rambling, they were lying through their teeth. These brats weren't fooling him at all.

What did these obnoxious brats expect him to do? Feel sorry enough to let them stay at his place with him and Mokuba and take full reign of the house? Give them jobs as his personal assistant when they posses no qualifications whatsoever and were still underage? Become Mokuba's bodyguard or babysitter when he was old enough to look after himself?

Not bloody likely!

Those girls were deranged; thankfully Ryou here was nothing like them. She was considered, gentle, yet was strong-minded despite having a rather fragile body. She spoke well, calmly and efficiently. She knew personal boundaries and if she ever did cross them, she did it in a respectful way, if that made any sense.

An odd thought suddenly occurred to Seto. Now that he discovered Ryou's true gender, there was no longer any reason to continue his 'investigation' of her, but after learning that she once had a sister, he felt the need to know a bit more about her, her likes and dislikes. He could easily just ask her and he was certain she would just tell him, but he didn't want to be told; he wanted to learn more by himself.

Ryou also appeared wiser than her years. She was often the voice of reason within her group of friendship loving friends, but she didn't nag them. And the best part was that she didn't nag _him_. God, how he hated to be nagged by anyone.

Mokuba was the one and only exception. He was his little brother after all.

The one thing he wanted to know more of was whether or not Ryou had a temper and what little things made her mad. Little, insignificant things like that. Personally, Seto hated it when people stop him in the middle of the street to ask for the time while tapping at their wrist.

Yes, he was well aware of where his watch was, where the _**fuck**_ was theirs?!

Running a hand through his hair after having been pulled from his musings by the tempting aroma of food being prepared, Seto turned his focus to his current situation. Shifting slightly in his seat, he studied Ryou silently. She was currently wearing a mid length white apron that was tied tightly around her very small waist, her long white hair pulled up hastily into a messy ponytail so not to get in the way. She seemed confident in the kitchen, expertly balancing pots and pans on the stove quite easily.

And she was smiling gently, peacefully. It really suited her, Seto noted to himself.

"I heard that you were forced to have the day off today," Seto commented, easily breaking the oddly comfortable silence within the apartment.

A short, somewhat hesitant laugh passed Ryou's lips as she momentarily turned her attention away from the stove. "Ah, yes, I was. Mrs. Mayhue actually threatened me," she explained with a half smile of embarrassment on her lips before she gave a soft sigh. "It wasn't that relaxing though."

Seto found himself tilting his head to the side in question. "Hn?"

"Ah, well, Mai insisted that she take me clothes shopping," Ryou said as she pointed to her choice of clothing with her hand, a light dusting of red shimmering across her features. "I had no idea it could be so traumatic."

"I bet," Seto said as he felt the corner of his mouth twitch into a slightly amused smirk.

Another sigh passed Ryou's lips, but this time it sounded like a long-suffering breath of annoyance. "But what made the day even worse was when we bumped into Carla."

That name...

Seto literally twitched at the name that brought on unwanted thoughts of homicide, namely hers. Having an encounter with Carla at any time was a sure fire way to ruin the day completely. She was so...

There are no words that he hadn't already expressed to her personally.

"I bet that ruined the trip," he muttered darkly.

"It did," Ryou admitted as she began searching through the cupboards again, stretching upwards into a higher shelf. Doing that somehow made her appear taller, leaner, skinner Seto noted. "But Mai made up for it."

"Hm?"

Holding a couple of plastic Tupperware containers in her hands, Ryou turned around to face him, a somewhat amused expression on her face as she cutely tilted her head to the side. "She punched Carla."

Seto had to reel his head back in surprise at that announcement. "What?"

"Yeah," Ryou said with a light laugh, either at his expression and surprise, or at the memory itself, he wasn't sure, but he did note how airy and light her laugh really was.

In fact, as he paid more attention, everything about Ryou seemed light and airy, while he was dark and grounded. However, Ryou most certainly wasn't an airhead and he'd soon maim anyone who dare suggest that he had his head buried in the sand.

"I'm never the one for violence, but I must admit I cheered a little when she did that," Ryou continued to speak as she began to remove the food from the stove, carefully placing it within the containers. "Carla was insulting Joey and Mai didn't want to hear anymore."

So someone finally had the guts to punch Carla, huh? Seto was actually surprised he wasn't the one to snap and backhand the bitch first. But then again, it was socially wrong for a guy to hurt a girl, even if she was the one provoking him, tormenting him. Not that he cared much for his reputation; the last thing he wanted was the media hounding him relentlessly for being a 'girl basher'.

He'll have to congratulate Mai the achievement of throwing the first punch later. He'd only wished he could have seen it.

Ryou suddenly stilled with her movements, snapping the lid shut on the containers. "Would it be wrong to admit that I felt like punching her a couple of times during her whole 'woe is me' speech?" she asked softly, sounding as if she shouldn't be feeling that way, shouldn't be admitting something violent.

"Not if you're talking about Whitmore," Seto quickly replied, a little bemused as to why Ryou would be so resentful toward the rabid fangirl. Had she done something personal to her as well?

"I've heard it more than a few times."

He knew Carla was utterly deranged and obnoxious, but to have someone as peaceful as Ryou wanting to unleash a few well-aimed punches only reinforced how annoying she really was.

That was a little bit scary.

Ryou lost the tension in her shoulders and actually gave a very small giggle into her hand. "You'd think she'd reach a point in realizing that no one is listening to her."

Seto snorted at the misplaced hope. "She's too self-centred to even consider that."

Picking up the two now full and steaming hot containers of food, Ryou placed them on the kitchen table and set about looking for a bag to put them in. "You really hate Carla, don't you?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Seto could do nothing but mutter darkly as his eyebrow gave a twitch. "Irritating troll."

And that was him being _nice_.

Again, Ryou laughed lightly. Seto had to have a small smile to himself; Ryou's laugh was indeed very pretty, especially the way her whole face would brighten.

"You don't seem fond of her either," Seto pointed out as he, reluctantly, removed himself from the chair. What? It was a comfortable seat, surprisingly.

"Of course not," Ryou answered honestly with a scoff of her own, which, for whatever reason, amused Seto slightly. "With the way she treats everyone, the way she insulted Mai and used Joey to get to you; what is there to like about her? And the way she acts like she actually _knows_ you, she's just so...ugh."

Seto's amusement only grew when Ryou threw her hands into the air in a sign of frustration before shaking her head and set about undoing the tie on her apron, small frown marring her pretty face.

His amusement, however, dissipated just a little when he took a moment to muse over her words. From what she just said, Carla had done nothing personally to her, but to those around her. He also noticed a subtle change in her tone of voice at the very last sentence, the one regarding him. She was annoyed at Carla because she was annoying him?

Seto can't help but suspect that Carla said something more about him during her confrontation with Ryou and Mai today. Was that the reason why Ryou felt angry? Because she said something about him?

Why would she be angry about something like that?

Pushing aside his confusion for a moment, Seto shoved his hands into his pockets, looking casual. "...So, Mai punched her, huh? You know she's going to use that to gain more sympathy."

That caused the frown on Ryou's face to deepen. "That thought had crossed my mind," she admitted before suddenly looking unsure as she chewed on her bottom lip. "She'll...probably run to you for comfort..."

Seto almost physically blanched at the idea and would have visibly twitched if it had not been for his supreme self control. "She's not going to get it," he said tersely, fiercely, dangerously.

Ryou looked visibly relieved at those words and a smile graced her lips once again. "That's good."

Another thought occurred to Seto and he raised a questioning eyebrow. "You're Rei, aren't you? The girl she was talking about the other day?"

Ryou immediately blushed a cherry red and momentarily paused from placing the food within a bag she just found. "Y-yes, that's right," she stuttered for a moment before she composed herself quickly. "She still hasn't worked out that Rei and Ryou from school is the same person, though."

The corner of Seto's mouth twitched into a half smirk. "Hmm, really now?"

That was interesting. Carla, indeed, was an idiot.

"There, food's ready," Ryou announced happily as she present the package to Seto to take. "Sorry about the wait."

Seto glanced at the food for a moment before lifting his hand and taking it carefully, not used to people doing something for him, especially something like this; preparing a meal with their own ingredients and seem to want nothing in return.

"Don't worry about it."

"I hope you enjoy what I've cooked," Ryou said as she elegantly, yet cutely folded her hands behind her back. Then a very light blush appeared on her cheeks again and she gave a shy laugh. "Oh, and Mokuba as well."

Seto felt a genuine smile tugging at his lips as he simply nodded his head. "I should go," he said after a moment of silence, inwardly wrestling with the unnerving sensation that he really didn't want to leave.

A flash of disappointment appeared in Ryou's gaze for a split second before a sense of gentle understanding appeared and she nodded her head. "Of course," she said courteously as she followed him to the door to see him out. "Say hi to Mokuba for me."

"I will," Seto found himself saying as he stepped outside, then with a great amount of will, he began to walk away, resisting the clichéd urge to turn around to see if Ryou was still there.

But in all honestly, there was suddenly something unnerving about Ryou. She made him feel...relaxed? Comfortable? At eased?

Whatever it was, he didn't like it...of maybe he kinda did.

Shaking his head ruefully, Seto ploughed his hand into his pocket and pulled out the keys to his car. Slipping into the driver's seat, he placed his, and Mokuba's of course, meal on the passenger seat. Normally, he would head straight to his office to make sure the place hadn't somehow burnt to the ground, but if he did that the food would get cold.

Mokuba was probably getting hungry, anyway.

Home it was.

"Welcome home, big brother!" Mokuba greeted him as soon as he had walked in the front door, smiling cheekily at him from the plush sofa chair that was positioned in front of a large flat screen TV, a game remote sitting idle in his hands.

"Hello, Mokuba," Seto returned his warm greeting with one of his own, shutting the door securely behind him as he did so. "Have you eaten anything yet?"

"Not yet," Mokuba replied as he set the controller down and walked over to him, no doubt eyeing the bag that was sitting in one of his arms. As he continued to eye it with a critical gaze, a slight disgruntled look appeared on his face, his nose cutely scrunching up in blatant disapproval.

"Take out again, Seto?" he asked as he placed his hands on his hips.

Seto had to smirk at the image of his little brother practically glaring at him. "Not exactly," he replied mysteriously as he walked into the rarely used kitchen.

Mokuba immediately trails behind him, curiosity replacing disproval. "What is it?" he asked eagerly as Seto removed the containers from the bag, that tempting aroma making its presence known to both males. "Aw man, it smells delicious. Where did you get it?"

"Ryou made it," Seto answered as he pulled out some plates and eating utensils for them to use.

"Ryou? He did?" Mokuba uttered in surprise. "Wow, really? I heard his cooking is amazing."

Seto resisted the urge to roll his eyes. The Mutt must have told him that; it was no secret that he adored his food.

"Well, you're about to find out," Seto commented as he handed his little brother a plate and a fork to use.

"Cool!" Mokuba grinned cheerfully as he snatched one of the containers for himself and settled down at the kitchen table, wasting no time in getting the lid off in effort to get to the food. "How did you manage to get Ryou to cook for you?"

"He didn't go to school today so I was enlisted to deliver some work notes to him," Seto explained with a light shrug as he too took a place at the table with his meal.

"Oh, this is so good!" Mokuba complimented loudly. "We'll have to get him to cook for us more often."

Taking a small bite of his own meal, Seto had to agree, inwardly at least. The food was very tasty, the best he had tasted in a long time. It had been ages since he and Mokuba had a proper meal.

Ryou will be pleased to know that Mokuba enjoyed her cooking, like she hoped.

"Ah, I almost forgot."

"Hm?" Mokuba muttered around the fork in his mouth.

"Ryou says 'Hi'."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** There was suppose to be a Carla smack-down from Seto in this chapter, but I decided to go with something a little bit different for this chapter. Don't worry though; Seto will verbally abuse Carla in the next chapter. In this one we see Ryou get a little bit hostile toward her. Why? Well, read to find out. Ryou might be considered a little OOC, but it's the Sue's fault. It's always the Sue's fault, am I right?

Many heartfelt thanks to; Tearless, brickmochalatte, KaL KeY, Obradyroxmysox, Malik x Ryou's girl 22, DaAmazingMeepers, CleverPhoenix, subaru1999, Colbolt Rose, Tony, Dreamcreator, Neko Ninja Hezza, Creatively Common and Yukirimi for taking the time to review the last chapter.

Comments, suggestions, rants and any other written form of communication is always welcomed. Hope to hear from you soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 15:

Wringing the excess water from the face clothe, Carla tenderly placed it to her cheek, wincing broadly when a white hot streak of pain reached right into her skull and she cursed in a multiple of different languages.

She just could not believe it!

Someone actually had the audacity to _punch_ her, her of all people! She did nothing to deserve it; she wasn't only speaking the truth. She always spoke the gospel truth. What right did that blonde-hair whore have to physically assault her?

Like, wasn't she a spunky, sassy girl for speaking the truth so plainly?

Those two sluts were obviously trying to get in-between her and Seto. They were so obviously jealous that they assaulted her!

They had caught her off guard, obviously. There was no way that Blondie could have landed that punch if she wasn't distracted. And besides, what kind of person would interrupt another when they were speaking about something true and important?

She had to tell Seto about what happened, to warn him of their bitchiness. It was as plain as day that they were only trying to get their claws into him themselves. They weren't worthy of him, they weren't even worthy to be in the same room as him. She was the only person for Seto; she was his soulmate.

Yes, they were soulmates, she could feel it. She had something that was mysteriously called a Sixth Sense. She knew who was right for Seto's undying love and affection, and it was her! No matter what anyone else could say, no matter how much other people would try to discredit their union, she was Seto's one and only true love!

Nothing was going to get in the way of her and Seto's eternal love and devotion. She will get to him; make him see how perfect they are for each other.

Honestly, she was a tough as nails beauty from the street while he was a heartless CEO who cared for nothing but his reputation. She was the only person on this planet who was able to crack that ice cold heart of his and turn him into an adoring puppy dog that will devote his entire life to her.

It was their destiny!

Anyway, thanks to those little hussies, she was forced to change her tactics once again. Didn't matter, though, she was a clever, street wise, opportunistic young woman, so this was sure to work.

This was sure to make Seto see who really had his best intentions; by getting to him through his little brother! The little kid was sure to immediately fall in love with her and will try every trick in the book to set her up with his brother because she would make a great sister-in-law to him. And when Seto sees how utterly devoted his little brother is to her, it will make him realize just how compatible they are.

The kid, Mokuba or something won't be able to resist her. Kids loved her, she was great with them and they were always chasing after her, calling her Ms Carla and asking her to sing to them. They would always tell her that she had a voice of an angel and as stunningly beautiful as one.

However, the truth was, she was a fallen angel. She was tough, strong, tainted, yet beautiful in both mind and body.

Seto must be some kind of a machine to resist this tempting beauty that was for sure.

Ok, starting tomorrow, she'll put her new plan into action. First, she was going to find that kid and convince him that she's going to be his new bodyguard or babysitter, or something like that. She'll tell him that Seto sent her, but on the quiet and that he was under her control now.

Of course as soon as he hears Seto's name, little Mokuba will immediately agree and welcome her into his home.

Seto won't be able to resist her now!

----------------

Yesterday was certainly a most intrigue and indicant filled day Ryou had experienced in such a long time. Shopping with Mai was most certainly interesting; Mai punching Carla was utterly entertaining. But what really made the day memorable was the fact that Seto, yes the one and only Seto Kaiba, came to her apartment to give her her study notes only to learn of her real gender.

And he seemed perfectly alright with that.

She still can't believe that she actually ran into him, literally of course. The memory of being pressed against his chest brought a dark blush to her cheeks.

Ryou had never felt so relieved before. She knew that while she never stood a chance with Seto, as in romantic wise (blush), it did make her feel slightly closer to the untouchable male.

She was so happy that she boldly offered to make him some dinner and didn't wait for a response. Her cooking wasn't considered anything special but she hoped sincerely that he and Mokuba did enjoy what she made.

It was really nice to have a casual conversation with Seto while she cooked. Despite what anyone would say, Seto was really down to earth, very observant and a good listener. He was nice to talk to, really.

Stepping outside of her apartment, Ryou fiddled with the hem of her shirt as she locked the front door. She was once again wearing a set of feminine clothes, this set consisting of pair of black shorts that reached mid-thigh, a light blue singlet top that was under a thin, sheer flowery dark blue top that was in the style of a short kimono. The top was loose and airy, which she liked, but the singlet was tight underneath, clinging to her body like a second skin.

She knew she was skinny, but this top made her appear scrawny! There was no way she was going to be seen out in public with just the singlet top on.

Fixing her bag upon her shoulder, Ryou made her way through the courtyard, waving to those who greeted her and stepped out into the busy streets, only to be greeted with the sight of a certain blonde haired woman on the other side of the road.

Carefully making her way across the busy street, Ryou approached her with a bright smile. "Good morning Mai."

Mai immediately turned to face her, her own expression brightening considerably. "Morning!" she said as she practically tackled her into a hug, which made Ryou laugh before pulling back and giving her the once over, her eyes shimmering with a sense of pride. "Oh, you're wearing one of the outfits that we bought?"

"Ah, yes," Ryou replied with a shy smile, suddenly feeling slightly self-conscious. "Joey and the others wanted to see what I look like dressed as a girl. I'm sure it'll be a shock to them."

"Aw, but you look so cute!" Mai immediately cooed before she tilted her head to the side, seemingly thinking about something while eyeing her critically. "You should wear your hair up," she said after a moment before pulling a hair band out of her purse and moving to play with Ryou's hair.

Ryou allowed Mai to style her hair by standing very still. "Do you want to come with me?" she asked.

"I can't," Mai replied with a sign of regret in her voice. "I have prior engagements."

"That's too bad," Ryou said in earnest, waiting for Mai to finish pulling her hair back before turning around to face her, a sense of concern shimmering in her eyes. "Are you alright, Mai? How's your hand?"

Mai abruptly turned her gaze to her right hand before hiding it behind her back, she looking uncharacteristically remorse. "Oh, it's alright."

Ryou's concern only grew by her reaction. "Is something wrong?"

"I know you'll probably tell Joey that I punched Carla yesterday, but could you not tell him why?" Mai said to her, not meeting her gaze.

"Huh?"

"Just don't tell him," Mai requested softly. "Please."

Ryou decided not to press further on the matter and nodded her head in a sign of understanding. She understood completely. She knew that Mai liked Joey, but she was probably fearful that if he found out how much she liked him, he'll either turn her away because of his last disastrous relationship, or feel as if Mai was just the rebound.

Ryou was pretty sure Joey wouldn't do either of those things, but despite Mai's outer confidence, she was emotionally fragile as any young woman could be.

"Alright," she said as she placed her hand over her heart to show that she was being sincere. "You like Joey, don't you?"

Mai gave a one shoulder shrug, trying to appear casual, despite the subtle blush on her cheeks. "Maybe a little."

"I always thought that when Joey started dating, it would be the two of you," Ryou confessed, hoping to reassure the slightly older woman. "There's something very strong between the two of you. My cards even say so themselves."

"Your cards?" Mai asked as she tilted her head to the side with a questioning gaze.

"Oh, yes, you see I use both tarot and duel cards as a form of divination...er, fortune telling," Ryou explained as she clapped her hands in front of her. "They can be very useful."

Mai appeared intrigued. "Really?"

Ryou was about to explain further but then her phone gave a small beep, indicating that she had a message, which then caused her to remember the time. "Ah, I better go!" she said as she dug around for her phone. "Joey will come hunting if I don't arrive soon. You know how he's like, right?"

"Of course," Mai said as she quickly reverted to her feisty, yet cheerful self once again. "See ya later. We have to go shopping again sometime!"

Ryou managed to successfully hide the wince and kept smiling. "Looking forward to it," she said before turning and jogging away, all the while checking her phone.

Yep, just as she thought, the text was from Joey, telling her to hurry up. Texting back that she'll arrive soon, Ryou was startled when she looked up to see yet another familiar female, though this one most certainly not a welcomed sight.

But what really made Ryou almost stumble over her own feet was the fact that Carla was trying to talk to Mokuba, Seto's little brother, as if the two of them were the best of friends.

This wasn't good. What kind of scheme was Carla trying for now?

Ducking behind the corner of a store, Ryou decided to listen to what was going on, maybe learn what Carla was planning so she could warn Seto. She wanted to interfere, but the way she was dressed would only caused Carla to become enraged, causing one heck of a scene out in public. And that most certainly wouldn't help things in the slightest.

Mokuba could be caught in the cross-fires, so to speak.

Thinking quickly, Ryou dug around in her bag, pulling out a zip up jumper that had short sleeves and was aqua green in colour, something she brought with her just in case it got cold. Removing the sheer kimono type clothing, Ryou slipped on the jumper and pulled the zipper up to just below her collar bone, hiding what little bust she had. She then uttered a small apology to Mai as she pulled her hair out of the ponytail, sending her hair cascading down her back in her usual messy style.

There, she looked like a boy again. Now she could listen in and then interrupt if Carla got to hostile, which she tended to do a lot.

"My name is Carlaisa Whitmore," Carla said in the sweetest voice she could muster, a sickly sweet smile on her lips as she leaned forward, giving poor Mokuba an impromptu look at her cleavage. "But you can call me Carla. Everyone does."

Carlaisa? Since when has her name ever been Carlasia? Well, it did sound a bit more...interesting than Carla, but then again, it did sound like she made it up herself to appear a bit more impressive.

"Carlaisa, huh?" Mokuba replied with an air of disbelief in his tone of voice. It appeared that even he found the name a little on the iffy side and he gave her a look that was nothing but utter contempt. "That's a funny name."

A twitch immediately rippled through Carla's frame and she lost a bit of her sweetest. "I prefer to think it's unique," she said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, whatever," Mokuba said with a tone of indifference as he lifted his arms and folded them casually behind his head. "What do you want, anyway?"

"Oh, Seto sent me," Carla immediately stated as she stood up tall, pulled her shoulders back to make herself appear taller and more confident, yet she had this air of arrogance in her posture. "He was so worried for your safety and social networking that he asked me to become your babysitter. He thinks I'd be perfect for the job as kids love me."

Ryou found herself reeling back in shock and was mildly appalled by what she just heard. Carla was trying to get to Seto through Mokuba now? That's...wrong! Mokuba wasn't some kind of a bridge to get across to Seto. He didn't deserve to be used as an excuse to get closer to someone.

Using Joey, Seto's supposedly rival was bad enough, but to use his own little brother?

Ryou really felt like punching her now!

"I suppose you should start calling me Ms Carla now, right?" Carla went on to exclaim, an arrogantly smug look on her face as she flicked a strand of hair casually over her shoulder.

However, Mokuba just looked at her as if Carla had grown another head, a look that was something eerily similar to what Seto often gave.

Ryou couldn't help but giggle to herself. Seto would be so proud at how well Mokuba was handling himself right now.

"Ah, no," Mokuba said after a moment with his tone slow and slightly mocking. "If you were really going to be my babysitter, which in actual fact you are not because I am thirteen years old and don't need a minder, you should be calling me master Kaiba, as I am your employer. Get your facts straight, weirdo."

All sweetness and arrogance immediately disappeared as a snarl erupted from Carla's sneer twisted lips. "Argh, you little brat."

That was it, Ryou had heard enough. She was going to end this little conversation here and now.

"Ah, Mokuba!" Ryou called out as she came out of her hiding spot, hoping to appear in such a way that it wasn't obvious that she was eavesdropping before. "There you are, I've been looking for you."

"Ryou?" Mokuba said as he turned toward her, a sense of confusion on his face for a moment before brightening in a pleased look. He appeared happy to see her and that was confirmed when he abruptly hugged her around the waist, laughing as he did so. "Hey!"

Ryou laughed light-heartedly at the display, returning the hug before pushing him back ever so slightly so she could look upon his face. "We should be going."

Mokuba looked understandably lost. "Going?"

"Hang on!" Carla all but snarled as she stalked her way over to them, looking rather annoyed that Ryou had the audacity to interrupt her plan to win Mokuba over to get to Seto. "The kid's with me."

Ryou felt her jaw clenched as she subconsciously tightened her grip on Mokuba's shoulders. "Pardon?"

"I'm this kid's new bodyguard," Carla informed her as if she was an idiot for not realizing it herself before rolling up her sleeves in a threatening manner. "So unless you want to see firsthand of what I'm capable off, I suggest you leave."

"Whoa, bodyguard?" Mokuba quipped back in an incredulous tone, pushing away from Ryou to place his hands on his hips in a display of utter disapproval. "I thought you were going to be my babysitter?"

"You don't seem to be capable of much if you were taken down by one punch," Ryou found herself saying before she even had a chance to reconsider.

Carla seemed genuinely surprised by the retort before she immediately returned to the only emotion she seemed to excel at; utter rage. "What?!"

"You may have covered the bruise with heavy make-up, but you can't hide the obvious swelling," Ryou pointed out as she subconsciously pulled Mokuba to stand behind her just in case Carla decided to turn this into a physically confrontation. No there was no way she was going to allow Mokuba to be in harm's way.

Carla was unpredictable; Ryou would never forgive herself if anything happened to Mokuba.

"How dare you..." Carla snarled lowly as he body began to tremble with suppressed rage.

"If Seto-san was looking for a bodyguard for his little brother, he wouldn't ask some girl in his class to do it," Ryou started to explain, more than willing to point out the faults in Carla's new plan. "He would hire a professional, one with years and years of experience but not before getting his trusted security officer Rowland to do it first. He would never, ever risk his brother's life with an inexperienced stranger like you."

A stunned silence fell over the small group, Carla literally gaping at her like a fish out of water while Ryou drew in a deep breath through her nose in order to calm down her nerves. She had never felt so annoyed before in her life.

This must be what Seto would experience each and every time he had an encounter with Carla here. The logic of which Ryou spoke of should have been painfully obvious; it didn't take a rocket scientist to work it out.

It was like Carla thought herself too special to abide by the rules of reality.

"Excuse me?" Carla finally said to her, sounding like she didn't quite believe what she just heard and took another threatening step forward. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Yes, a schoolgirl who can't even make the effort to arrive at school," Ryou retorted as she stood her ground. "I can't see how you'll handle being a bodyguard that has to watch over her charge twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week."

"I am more than capable-"

"Pardon my blunt response, but it's the truth," Ryou said as she interrupted Carla from spouting anymore self-righteous nonsense. "If you think about it, it's only logic, am I right? Why would Seto hire you without first consulting Mokuba? Mokuba doesn't even know you and Seto had made it blatantly obvious that he does not like you. So why, pray tell, would he hire you to take care of the only family he has left?"

Surprisingly, Carla said nothing coherent other than a low growl formed at the back of her throat as she literally bristled with indignity. She had her hands curled tightly into fists by her side so fiercely that her knuckles were turning white. It was a miracle that she didn't suddenly lash out and try to punch her.

Then again, she might be in a state of shock at being spoken back to so vehemently. Even Ryou, herself, was surprised by her hostility toward the young woman before her.

But, was it really a surprise? Carla was utterly infuriating!

"Thought so," Ryou said as she decided to back down, not wanting to prolong this conversation further as it was sure to end up in brutal violence. Ryou was not a fighter by any means.

Taking a step to the side, Ryou placed her hand on Mokuba's shoulder, who looked utterly surprised by what happened, which caused a stab of guilt in Ryou's chest. "Come Mokuba; Joey and the others are waiting for us," she said as softly as she could.

"Hm?" Mokuba said as he shook his head, appearing to snap out of his daze and allowed Ryou to lead him away. "Oh, right! Let's go!"

And then they left the seething Carla alone, neither of them even bothering to look behind them to see if she was following them with the intention of wanting to continue the fight. But they heard no cursing, no loud threats, so Ryou assumed she had stalked away to lick her wounds.

Thank goodness.

However, she only managed to get them both a block away before Mokuba removed himself from Ryou's grasp and spun around to face her, his face twisting into a look of...admiration? Really?

"That was so cool, Ryou!" he exclaimed as he flailed his arms around in the air by his sides. "How you told her off. Man, I didn't know you had it in you."

Ryou immediately blushed a deep scarlet as she lifted a hand to grasp a strand of her white hair, twisting it between her fingers in a display of embarrassment. She didn't know she had it in her either!

"Ah, well, I guess she just rubs me the wrong way," Ryou explained with a somewhat forced laugh before she pressed her lips together in a sign of frustration. "She was just using you to get to Seto-san."

Mokuba made a scoffing noise as he folded his arms over his chest, not looking that surprised at all. "Yeah, I figured that."

Ryou's gaze softened, her heart going out to the boy before her as the two of them started walking again, Mokuba seemingly leading the way. "Happened before?"

"Meh, a couple of times," Mokuba said in a disinterested tone as he folded his arms behind his head once again, smiling rather smugly. "None of them come even close, though. You should totally hear their stories! Unbelievable!"

"I see." A smile formed on Ryou's lips, glad to see that Seto and Mokuba were more than capable of looking after themselves. Honestly, Carla trying to become Mokuba's bodyguard was laughable if she wasn't so serious in her pursuit.

"Who was that weirdo, anyway?" Mokuba asked as he turned around to face her, yet was walking backward.

"A classmate called Carla," Ryou answered plainly, not wanting to discuss her anymore. "Don't worry about her, ok?"

"Man, she was annoying," Mokuba went on to say with a sigh before seemingly smirking with anticipation. "I can't wait to tell Seto about her. He'll be so mad."

Ryou tried her best to smother a small chuckle as she thought about Seto's possible reaction as well.

Yes, he would not be **_pleased_** at all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again. In this chapter, it features Seto trying to ignore Carla, but she may have pushed him just a little too far this time. I won't give anything else away, but we also have Ryou acting cute in this chapter, but then again, when isn't she?

Oh, and you know what? I'm thinking about turning this story into an OC cliché drinking game. Start from the beginning and take a drink every time you read Carla saying something clichéd, doing something clichéd or being described in a cliché way. Go on, I dare ya.

Note: Defiant Vixen will not be held accountable for any alcohol poisoning that may (will) occur. Enjoy in moderation.

Thank you very much; bbena, Akefia's Gril 22, Neko Ninja Hezza, Colbalt Rose, Bokmal14, CleverPhoenix, Lightmagegirl4437, Obradyroxmysox, Kakrasachii, Tearless, Tony, DaAmazingMeepers and tyyyppi for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you'll enjoy reading this one as well.

* * *

Chapter 16:

Ryou really didn't know whether she should cry with self-pity, laugh nervously or simply shake her head in defeat. Honestly, with the way her luck had always been, and the fact that she considered herself a Diviner, she should have seen this coming.

Stepping into the Game Shop with Mokuba in tow, seemingly hiding behind her almost as she was immediately set upon by her four very good friends, all of them looking at her with a sense of expectancy before their expressions faded into that of disappointment.

Maybe she should have rang ahead to tell them that Mokuba would have been accompanying her?

Before Ryou could open her mouth to explain her current lack of female attire, as her outfit was really the sole reason for coming out here today, Joey immediately pointed an accusing finger a few inches from her face.

"Hey," Joey said in a slightly miffed tone, his brown eyes narrowed just a little with disapproval. "I thought you said you were going to dress as a girl for once?"

"That's right," Tea chimed in, looking a little more confused than disappointed. "You went shopping with Mai yesterday, didn't you?"

Behind her, Tristan scratched the back of his head, not as intrusive as the others, but still looking a little lost. "Why are you hiding again?"

"Is something the matter?" Yugi asked as he gently placed a hand on her arm, his expression holding a sense of teary eyed concern. "It's only us here."

It all happened so fast, their words almost falling over each others that Ryou, herself, wasn't able to get a word in. And while she hated to raise her voice, they didn't give her much choice.

"Guys!"

In a matter of just seconds they all just revealed her secret to Mokuba, all without meaning too.

Gah! Why was it that everyone else was revealing her secret for her? Ooh, how many more awkward conversations was she going to have? She's had...one, two, three...four in the past week!

"Hey," Mokuba finally spoke up, stepping around Ryou to walk further into the shop to stand in front of the others. He had his hands on his hips, his head tilted to the side in question, but his eyes narrowed in strong suspicion. "Did you just call Ryou a girl?"

The atmosphere in the shop immediately stilled everyone other than Ryou herself seemingly frozen in shock at the young dark-haired male. Ryou, on the other hand simply slumped her posture in defeat; she should be use to this by now.

"Mokuba!" Yugi exclaimed in surprise, a nervous yet somewhat guilty smile forcing its way onto his lips. "We didn't see you there."

"Obviously," Mokuba retorted with a roll of his eyes that reminded Ryou once again of his older brother, but it was more from sarcasm then contempt.

From what Ryou had learnt through silent observation was that Seto was more of a straight face, blandly sarcastic person while Mokuba was more mischievous and cheeky. Seto preferred to cut you down to size with a scathing, well executed retort while Mokuba liked to mock and tease you just a little.

Either way, both Kaiba brothers knew how to handle themselves well in a verbal confrontation.

Although, Seto was much better at it, Ryou noted. He was tall, darkly handsome and intimidating, which added to his charisma and mysteriousness. His eyes, a sharp dark blue, could peer right into your soul, or right through you depending on how much you bothered him at any particular time.

He also possessed a presence, an aura that Ryou had never encountered before. Strong, powerful, demanding. Although she found it a little overwhelming at times, especially when she was feeling flustered about something, she oddly enough didn't find Seto intimidating or scary.

Sure, he made her heart rate increase, but it wasn't out of fear.

She really didn't see or couldn't even begin to understand why some people were terrified of or loathing toward Seto. Sure, he could be a little bit rude, his voice harsh at times, but he was no heartless ogre.

Oh, she would get so mad whenever Carla called Seto a heartless bastard.

Ryou was pulled abruptly from her musings (when did she start daydreaming about Seto again?) by Mokuba suddenly turned to her, his eyes still peering at her with narrowed suspicion. He then asked slowly, "So, you're a girl?"

"Er, well..." Ryou stuttered, her heartbeat increasing as she hoped and prayed to anyone listen that Mokuba didn't turn on her. She liked the little guy, and not because he was Seto's little brother. He was his own person, with his own personally, so he should be treated as one. Not just as Seto's kid brother.

Ryou swallowed thickly, deciding that honesty would be best. His brother wasn't bothered at all, so hopefully he won't be either. "Yes, I am."

"Really?"

"Yes," Ryou said as she folded her hands in front of her in an elegant, somewhat feminine manner and took a step forward to stand directly in front of Mokuba. The others stayed thankfully quiet as she softly looked down into his eyes to show that she was being sincere. "I've been dressing as a guy for about five years now because of the spirit of the ring."

The explanation was short and quick, something she believed Mokuba would have preferred. She kept quiet, allowing Mokuba the time for the blunt reasoning to sink in. She wasn't going to push him for a response, preferring it to occur at his own time.

After what felt like a solid ten minutes of silence, Mokuba gave a low whistle, seemingly impressed by something or other, which broke the silent tension that had unknowingly settled over the entire shop.

"Wow, you did make a convincing boy," Mokuba said with a grin, albeit a slightly cheeky one. He suddenly looked very thoughtful, like he was considering something very important. He turned away just slightly and folded one arm over his chest while his hand from his free arm stroked his chin. He was thinking...

No, it looked as if he was scheming.

"Hmm, this could prove useful..." he muttered under his breath.

"What...?" Ryou stuttered in a bewildered manner and immediately returned to her now seemingly constant frazzled state before she suddenly felt a sense of unease. She hadn't seen that almost playfully dangerous look in Mokuba's eyes before, but it did make her feel nervous.

He was...probably just planning to tell Seto, that's all. Yeah. Nothing to be worried about as Seto was already informed.

Yep, nothing to be worried about.

"Nothing!" Mokuba replied in an overly innocent voice, which did nothing to help Ryou's frayed nerves at all.

"You're taking this awfully well..." Ryou said slowly as her body became weary from exhaustion and defeat.

Mokuba suddenly pinned her with a sideway glace, his lips twisted into an annoyed pout. "Ryou, I've been kidnapped, held hostage, witness a duel on top of a plane while it was still in the air and was trapped in a virtual world," he explained plainly. "You being a girl is not that a big of a deal."

"He's right, you know?" Joey said as he scratched the back of his head, rolling his head back to look at the ceiling to recount his past adventures.

"Yeah," Yugi said as he gave a half chuckle. "Since you put it like that."

Tristan nodded his head in agreement. "Stranger stuff has happened."

"I guess that's true..." Ryou murmured as her frazzled form tilted ever so slightly to the side.

"Well," Tea suddenly said in a cheery voice, clapping her hands joyfully in front of her. "Now that Mokuba knows, you don't have to hide anymore, right?" she asked as she began to push Ryou further into the shop, up stairs into the living quarters above. "Now, go on, show us your new outfit."

Ryou allowed the pretty brunette to push her along, having long ago lost the will to fight with anyone or anything anymore. "Do I have to?" she asked, not really in the mood to act as an unwilling model.

Pft! As if she was model material, anyway.

"Yes!"

"Fine, but let me get ready in the bathroom," Ryou said began to move on her own, her hand moving to grasp the strap of her shoulder bag. "I'm not changing out in the open."

"We'll be in the tea room," Tea said as she appeared pleased with Ryou participation.

Ryou only nodded as she stepped into the bathroom, locking the door behind her tightly out of habit. Setting her bag down, she removed the aqua coloured jumper from her person and pulled out the silky sheered kimono, easily folding it over her tight singlet top, allowing the material to drape over what little curves she had.

She must admit; she liked this style of clothing. It was light, airy and easy to move around it in. She also liked the colours; deep, rich blues, greens and purples were her favourites, and according to Mai, suited her pale, skinny frame.

Running a hand through her hair as she didn't think to pack herself a hair brush, Ryou pulled her hair back into a ponytail, something like what Mai did this morning, before her confrontation with Carla.

Sparing a quick glance in the mirror, Ryou surprised herself a little by how...girly she looked and she blushed darkly. Her hair tumbled down her back in a messy, windswept ponytail as white tresses framed her face, two slightly longer strands draping past her chin as her fringe brushed just above her large brown eyes.

For the first time since...ever, Ryou felt pretty. Whether or not others would think the same way was another matter. She didn't believe herself to be pretty by any standards.

Oh well, here goes.

Drawing in a deep breath, Ryou unlocked the door and stepped out, slowly venturing into the tea room. Immediately, she became the centre of attention, everyone, even Mokuba was openly gaping at her.

Again, silence fell over the shop. Ryou was starting to get sick of these awkward silences. They did nothing to help her frazzled nerves at all.

"Ryou, you look amazing!" Tea gushed as she broke the silence, nothing but sincerity in her tone. She climbed to her feet from her sitting position on the couch and walked over to her, taking her hands in hers so she could pull her further into the room.

"Oh, that outfit suits you so well," Tea continued to compliment as she forced Ryou to do a slow spin so everyone could get a better look at her, giggling happily as she did so. "Mai has some good taste in clothes."

Ryou blushed darkly as she turned to give Tea an embarrassed, but ever so slightly happy look. No one had ever complimented her on her looks before, not like this. "You think so?"

"Yes, definitely," Tea immediately reassured as she smiled gently, warmly almost in a sisterly sort of way before turning to the guys, who were all still very silent.

With another giggle, this time from the looks of utter surprise on the boys' face, Tea turned Ryou around again, giving her a little push so she was now in the centre of the room, smack bang in the middle of the group.

"Right guys?" Tea asked cheerfully as she folded her arms behind her back.

"Yes, of course," Yugi immediately piped up with a light blush dancing across his cheeks. "You look really pretty Ryou."

"What a stunner, Ryou," Tristan grinned before he elbowed Joey in the side. "Looks like 'big brother' here will have to be more vigilant."

"Yeah, that's right!" Joey said as a sense of protective fire blazed in his gaze, a fist pumped in front of him. "I'll beat the crap out of any deranged scumbag that so much looks at you the wrong way, Rei!"

Ryou felt her blush lighten as her gaze took on a look of warmth, a gentle smile gracing her lips as she thought about her wonderful friends. They were always so warm, caring, playful; what would she do without them?

"Thanks guys," she whispered, telling herself not to cry at their kindness. "This means a lot."

---------

Why me?

Seto often wondered to himself as he stepped out of an office building he had just spent the last two hours in, negotiating with some fat, balding Gaming Tycoon that Kaiba Corp was not for sale. And no, he wasn't interested in his rebellious and obnoxious daughter in hope to sweeten some hair-brain deal between them.

What kind of man would sell his own daughter to a _**fucking**_ rival? And what kind of woman would allow this to happen?

Why was he constantly being hounded and chased by ill-brained, logic-lacking, egotistical baboons all the freaking time?!

"Seto!"

**Damn it!** Was that some kind of a summoning to bring forth the most obnoxious, irritating, egotistical _bitch_ he ever had the misfortune to meet?

Must...not...bash...head...against...wall!

"I'm busy now," Seto said coolly as he quickened his pace, hoping to reach his car and drive off (maybe even over Carla in an unfortunate accident) before she could corner him. He really wasn't in the mood for her self-centred speeches. "Can I ignore you some other time?"

He glanced over his shoulder in order to estimate how much distance he had between him and her, only to pause ever so briefly. Yep, it was Carla alright and as usual, she appeared enraged, indigent and somewhat appalled.

Then again, when wasn't she?

But he had to take a second look; not because she was so stunningly beautiful, but because she was sporting the biggest bruise on her cheek he had ever seen. It was large, the shape of someone's fist and looked very, very painful; all black and dark purple. It covered a good proportion of her face, improving her appearance greatly, in his opinion.

Now he really wanted to shake Mai's hand in congratulations for that punch.

Oh, this was too much.

"What have you done?" Seto had to ask, a smirk twisting onto his lips. "I like it, it suits you."

"I was physically assaulted by that white haired bimbo!" Carla screamed out her accusation the moment she reached him, her usually sparkling jade green eyes where dangerously dark with angry emotions. "What do you say about that?"

Seto only offered a one shoulder shrug as he turned around and proceeded to reach his car once again. "Pity she didn't hit you harder?" he couldn't help but sarcastically reply.

His response stumped Carla for a moment. "What?" she murmured, arrogantly surprised that he didn't immediately take her into his arms, declare vengeance on those who harmed her before whisking her away into his mansion where he would wait on her hand and foot.

Just why wasn't Seto following the rules of being a true Knight in Shining Armour?

"No, I take that back," Seto suddenly said, but still kept at his quick pace, forcing Carla to take into a full on run to reach him.

"I should think so," she said as she reached his side, somewhat relieved that he was finally coming to his senses. Took the idiot long enough!

"Pity she didn't break your jaw, so then I wouldn't have to put up with you talking shit to me all the time," Seto shot at her, his eyes focused forward, not even bothering to glance with utter contempt in her direction.

Again, Carla was floored by the vile words that parted from Seto's lips and she stumbled over her feet for a moment. But she quickly regained her balance and composer by sprinting forward to plant herself directly in Seto's path, blocking him from moving forward.

"Excuse me?!" she practically snarled at him, her eyes narrowed into this feral, dangerous look. "That blonde haired slut attacked me!"

Seto however, never faltered in his steps, instead merely moved to the side and around her, still not looking directly at her. "Oh, she has blonde hair now?" he asked with blatant disinterested, but unwilling to drop a huge discrepancy in her story.

It kinda annoyed him that she immediately placed the blame on Ryou when it was Mai who punched her. She really didn't like 'Rei' for some reason, did she?

"They both assaulted me!" Carla claimed in a tone that sounded suspiciously like a growl. Or perhaps she was speaking through gritted teeth.

"But there is only one bruise," Seto once again pointed out the inconsistency of her accusations.

Really, she should have at least taken a minute or two to get her story straight and come up with some more convincing lies. There was simply no effort put into this nonsense. It was just too blatantly stupid that Seto felt insulted that she was using this crap to try to win him over.

Damn novice.

"They ganged up on me; one insulting me while the other physically attacked me," Came Carla's new version of events. "I'm the victim here!"

Typical rebellious brat. They say or do something that pisses someone off and they wonder why they get their head punched in.

"I doubt that," Seto couldn't help but scoff, now getting really annoyed that she was still hanging around. "I'm sure you deserved that punch."

Where was that stupid car?!

"What?!"

Again with the high-pitched shrieking of disgruntlement? Was his words of hatred really that much of a surprise anymore? Just how stupid could someone be? Did she really think that her obnoxious pestering would really win his heart?

Well, someone has been reading too many of those stupid, insulting romance novels.

"How can you say such a thing?!" Carla said, seemingly on the verge of actually crying out loud in frustration. "You're a heartless bastard. I came here, looking for comfort and understanding-"

"Which was a major mistake as I don't give a shit about you," Seto immediately interrupted, his left eye giving a sudden and violent twitch.

How could it be possible for someone to be _**this**_ stupid?

"Don't you feel a little bit of sympathy for me?" Carla suddenly asked in a choking tone of voice, her voice thick with emotion. She may be a tough as nails chick, but on the inside she was soft and fragile, vulnerable and in need of someone to take her into his arms and make her understand what love and compassion could really feel like. She needed someone to teach her about love.

"No one deserves to be assaulted," she sniffled.

But Seto wasn't buying it, again feeling insulted that she thought it would work on him. Do people deserved to be assaulted? Technically, no. But do they deserve a well-aimed punch to the face? In most cases, especially this one, yes!

"I'm sure you were asking for it," he retorted harshly, almost sighing with merciful relief when he finally caught sight of his car.

He had never been so happy to see that stupid piece of metal.

"From what I hear, you were the one who was throwing insults left, right and centre; not Rei or Mai."

Silence fell onto Seto's ears and he hoped, that perhaps, Carla would be too stunned, to mortified that he simply would not and did not believe her lies that she would just turn around and stalk away to lick her wounds, before coming up with another stupid plan.

But alas, it wasn't to be.

"Wait," Carla said slowly, her tone taking on a disgusted, horrified edge to it. "You know those whores?"

Seto felt himself become uncharacteristically defensive at the thought of Carla calling Ryou, of all people, a whore. Ryou had done absolutely nothing wrong; nothing! She did not deserve to be called such vile names, especially by someone as utterly infuriating as Carla was.

"I don't familiarise myself with any lowlife," Seto hissed almost murderously as he reached his car, unlocking it so he could throw his briefcase inside. He feared that if he held onto it a moment longer, he would smash it against Carla's head, stuff her unconscious body inside and then throw it into the ocean.

The only reason he wouldn't do that was because he had important paperwork inside and he was in no state to sort through it that this very moment in time.

Carla, however, totally brushed off the viciousness of his tone by folding her arms under her bust, a smug look gracing her porcelain features. "I thought so."

"Now, for the last time, get out of my sight before _**I**_ physically assault you," Seto literally hissed, his voice cold, sharp, dangerous...deadly. He actually sounded like he was more than willing to go through with that threat.

But apparently, Carla didn't know when she was in danger, instead opting for the idiotic approach of appearing appalled by her treatment, defiantly throwing her indignant disbelief back into his face.

"What? How dare you!" she yelled at him, her state becoming less stable and more frantic. She looked ready and willing to physically lash out, eager to show off her sassy, feisty and brazening flighty side to her personality. "You should apologize."

Something inside Seto snapped and before he could stop himself he lashed out an arm and grabbed Carla by her shoulder, harshly pushing her away. "Apologize for what? I'm only sorry I wasn't there to see it. If I ever hear you say something bad about Rei again, I will fucking run you down in my car, you got that?"

With those parting words, Seto practically threw her away from him before she could even try to utter a retaliation of some kind, he being disgusted that she was that close before jumping into his car and hastily driving off, unconcerned for any laws he may break due to his reckless driving and speeding.

He just had to get away from her; Carla made him impossibly angry, far more so than anyone he had ever met. And he had met a lot of people that pissed him off.

There are no words. There are simply no words to describe how much he _**hated**_ her.

Suddenly his phone rang with a particular ring tone that told him that Mokuba was the one who was ringing him. Fumbling for the contraption, Seto flipped it open and tried his best not to bark out a harsh reply.

He would never, ever take his anger out on Mokuba.

But before he even had a chance to ask what it was his brother wanted, Mokuba's voice chimed through. "Hey Seto! I'm at Ryou's, who I talked into making dinner again, so drop by and pick me up, ok?"

Ryou?

Yeah, seeing Ryou right now, her calm demeanour and generous consideration would be good right about now.

"I'll be right there."


	17. Chapter 17

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello there. Say 'yay' for another fluff-filled chapter with Seto and Ryou interaction at the plentiful. Seto also has a new nickname for Carla; it suits her in my opinion. And from now on, whenever there's a chapter from his POV, he'll be referring to her by that name. You all probably have your own nickname for Carla, huh? I have several.

Many heartfelt thanks to; Yukirimi, Obradyroxmysox, subaru1999, Kakrasachii, Neko Ninja Hezza, bbena, Bokmal14, CleverPhoenix, Lightmagegirl4437, Leaf-Drifting-On-Wind, DaAmazingMeepers, Dreamcreator, shinigamikarasu, Tearless, KaL KeY, The Fanfic Stealer and Tony for taking the time to review the last chapter. I hope you'll like this one as well!

Comments, suggestions, rants and any other written form of communication is always welcomed. Hope to hear from you soon. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17:

The trip in his car was one of the physically shortest, yet unimaginably frustrating Seto had ever had the misfortune to experience. He was certain that he broke a few laws with his driving, that annoying Cretin (she was not worthy of a name) remarkably getting him so riled up that he was genuinely pissed off.

Not just mad or tick, but utterly infuriated.

He needed to calm down right this very instant; he won't take his frustrations out on his little brother, or Ryou either.

Lingering in his car for a moment, drawing in several deep breathes before placing a mask of indifference onto his features; he stepped out into the afternoon dimming light and swept into the courtyard of the apartment complex he knew Ryou was living in. He remembered it well as he was here just yesterday.

"Hey Seto!"

Whipping around at the call of his name by a very familiar and welcoming voice, Seto was startled to find Mokuba standing out in the courtyard, speaking with the very same neighbour that he spoke with briefly. "Mokuba, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, I'm talking to Mr. Fuji here while Ryou prepares dinner," Mokuba explained as he motion toward his speaking companion, the elderly man bound in a sleek little wheelchair.

"I see."

"Hello again," Fuji greeted with a wave of his hand.

Seto returned the greeting with a slight nod of his head. "Evening."

"Mr. Fuji has been telling me about his adventures as a rally car driver," Mokuba told him with an air of excitement in his voice. "And a scuba diver, and-"

Seto raised a hand to cut him off. He truly wasn't in the mood; he was still brimming with annoyance and hoped that, perhaps, being in Ryou's tranquil presence would help him somewhat. He was sure she'd let him brood about it without asking a million and one questions on how he felt at the time.

However, this desperate need to be with Ryou was new to him, and to be truthful a little unnerving. He never, in his life, actively searched out someone else's presence other than his own brother's. He knew he should be questioning this sudden change of heart, but with his head pounding from a headache, he was in no condition to do anything other than follow his instincts.

He was getting sick of over analysing things anyway. Cretin was someone he hated and wished would die painfully while Ryou was someone he enjoyed being with.

Simple.

"Ok, I get it," he said quickly before turning his attention back to the older man, tilting his head toward the stairwell. "Ryou upstairs?"

"That's right," Fuji confirm as he waved him off. "Go on ahead."

Again, Seto gave a slight nod to show that he understood and move toward his intended destination, forcing himself not to hasten his steps as it would have been highly out of character for him to do so.

"Oh yeah before you go, I want to tell you something," Mokuba suddenly called out, stopping Seto in his tracks. "This strange girl came up to me today, claiming that she was my new baby sitter."

Seto uncharacteristically wheeled around hurriedly to face him, his face contorting with an expression of stunned disbelief. "What?"

"I told her that I don't need a babysitter," Mokuba continued with his story telling, lifting his arms to fold behind his head in a carefree manner. "But she insisted that you asked her to."

Seto felt his blood begin to boil and his stomach knotted with anger. What kind of demented, brainless _**fool**_ would try to get to him through his little brother? Who would dare?

"Who was this girl?"

"I think Ryou called her Carly Whitehouse or something," Mokuba replied as he allowed his eyes to slip close, a frown of discontentment spreading onto his face. "She did give me this long introduction, but I wasn't really listening."

"Carla..." Seto practically spat with venom.

Of course it was the Cretin, who else would be so stupid?

"Yeah," Mokuba carried on saying, seemingly unaware of the dangerous aura Seto was no doubt setting off in waves. "Ryou came over and explained to that weirdo that I'm too old for a babysitter and if you wanted to hire a bodyguard for me, then you would order Rowland to do it."

Ryou said that? Very perceptive of her, but then again, Ryou had some brains she was more than willing to use and she knew how to use them. Unlike Cretin, whose brain was still in its original packaging.

How long can someone live without a brain? Find Cretin's birth certificate; that'll tell you.

"Ryou was so cool!" Mokuba suddenly exclaimed with a laugh and a large grin. "I couldn't believe that she could have such a sharp tongue, you know? Even with that girl snarling and hissing like a deranged feral cat, Ryou didn't even wince. Man, was that girl was ever so mad when Ryou butted in. You could almost see smoke coming out of her ears."

"I bet," Seto muttered under his breath, his anger easing a little from the knowledge Ryou knew enough to step in when needed. He then recalled some of Mokuba's words and gave the younger male a perplexed look. "Wait, did you say Ryou was a girl?"

"Yeah," he answered with a light shrug of his shoulder, dropping his arms by his sides. "She's been hiding her gender for a few years, apparently." He then sent him a slightly accusing look, his eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line. "You don't seem surprised, though."

It was Seto's turn to give a light shrug. "I already knew," he answered bluntly.

Mokuba pouted at him, slightly irritated. "And you didn't say anything?"

"Didn't come up in conversation," Seto replied, to which only caused Mokuba to glare at him, his pout becoming more childish and disgruntled. He resisted the urge to smirk at his brother, knowing that he really wasn't that mad at him and shook his head. "Does it bother you?"

"That Ryou is a girl?" Mokuba queried his unfinished question before he shook his head as well, ill feelings currently forgotten. "Nah. Ryou is Ryou, full stop," he answered honestly before tilting his head quizzically to the side. "How did you find out?"

"Yesterday when I brought her her school work," Seto explained.

"Well, Joey ended up blurting it out to me," Mokuba informed him as he broke out into an amused grin. "Heh, he can't keep a secret for very long, can he?"

Clearly. The Mutt tipped him off as well.

"So, Ryou actually told her off?" Seto questioned with a bit of interest, diverting their conversation back to a previous topic, one of which only caused Mokuba to laugh heartedly.

"Yeah! You should have heard her, man, it was great." He then began to prattle on with a few quotes from the confrontation, Seto's anger easing further as the corner of his mouth twitched into a half-smirk. It would have been something to witness.

"Hmm, pity I missed that."

After listening to his brother for a moment longer, Seto excused himself in order to make his way to Ryou's apartment, letting Mokuba go back to conversing with Fuji for a while longer. He remembered the way quite clearly and quickly found himself standing just outside her door.

The door, however, was slightly ajar, probably so Mokuba could find his way back in when he was ready and he pushed it open with his hand, taking a glance inside. Immediately, the delicious aroma of food greeted him and made him realize that he was in fact rather hungry. Looking further into the apartment, his eyes fell onto the form of a certain white-haired young woman as she busied herself in the kitchen, her hair up once again in a ponytail and she was humming a soft melody to herself. She looked rather at home in the kitchen.

Seto knocked on the door lightly, letting Ryou know that he was there. Lifting her head up at the noise, Ryou turned away from the kitchen bench and peered around the archway, immediately smiling warmly at him.

"Seto-san!" she greeted him cheerfully, her light, slightly accented voice was soft and airy, sounding actually happy to see him. Yet, as she set aside her cooking for the moment to physically greet him and welcome him inside, her gentle expression folded into a look of concern. "Is there something wrong? Are you alright?"

Seto was understandably startled by her concern, his brow furrowing ever so slightly when Ryou moved to stand directly in front of him, her hands clasped over her heart in an expression of worry. "Hn?"

"You don't look too good," she explained, her large milk-chocolate eyes studying his face silently. "Do you have a headache?"

He was subtly amazed that Ryou could tell he had a headache from just glancing at him from the other side of the room. He was, after all, very good at masking his emotions and frustrations with a look of blank indifference. When did she learn to tell the difference?

She was pretty perceptive.

"You could say that," Seto finally relented, lifting his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. The throbbing pain in his head was more of a migraine than a headache.

Ryou made a soft noise of sympathy before reaching forward with her slender, delicate hands to take him by the arm, leading him further inside her apartment. She ushered him toward the lounge suite before saying something about getting something for his headache and disappearing into another room.

Shrugging off his jacket and laying it over the back of his seat, Seto sunk down into the comfortable piece of furniture and allowed his head to fall back and rest on the headrest, his eyes slipping close. He felt oddly relaxed, much like he did yesterday afternoon.

He opened his eyes again a few moments later when Ryou reappeared with a packet of headache pills, no doubt leaving the level of dosage up to him and a tall glass of water.

Wordlessly, he took the offerings and wasted no time in downing two pills. Hopefully they will do the trick and ease this troublesome headache. If only there was a pill he could take that would get rid of the source of his headache.

Falling short of poising the Cretin, he didn't know what else to do. Praying that she somehow met with an unfortunate accident, one that won't implicate him in her death?

Taking the glass once he had finished with it, Ryou deposited it in the kitchen before returning to hover by his side, concern evident in her deeply soulful eyes; she wasn't even bothering to hide her worry as she wrung her fingers nervously in front of her.

"Did you bump into Carla again?" she asked quietly, tensely as she sat down on the coffee table in front of him, perching delicately on the edge.

Seto felt his teeth grind and jaw tighten at the mentioning of that Cretin. "Yeah."

"I see," Ryou said softly with a sigh, a small frown marring her pretty face. "What did she say this time? Did she insult you again?"

"When isn't she offending someone?" Seto retorted far more harshly then he intended, but surprisingly he didn't even get a wince out of the young woman before him.

Instead, she simply offered him a sad, sympathetic smile. "She must be a really terrible person if she manages to irate you this much."

Seto must admit; he was impressed. Not only had Ryou seen his headache, she guessed that Cretin was behind it and that he was feeling incredibly irritated at the moment.

She was very perceptive.

"As expected," Seto went on to explain, leaning his elbow on the arm of his chair and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "She sought me out to blame _you_ for assaulting her."

"Me?" Ryou reeled back in surprise. "What did she say?"

"Doesn't matter," Seto said quickly and dismissively, trying to ignore that bubbling sense of hatred the Cretin evoked in him not too long ago. "I've never listened to a thing she's said since the day I met her."

"Oh, I don't take the things she says to me or about me personally," Ryou informed him breezily, truly sounding as if she was in fact unbothered by the thought of someone talking ill about her. "Every time she opens her mouth she offends someone, so it's not just me."

Seto was unable to prevent a smirk from slipping across his lips. Ryou had a very good point there and he felt somewhat baffled that he allowed the Cretin to get him so mad. It was obvious that she didn't have a brain in her head and what she claimed didn't make much sense at all. He should only get offended by things that made sense after all.

"True," he granted, feeling oddly enlightened about the ordeal. "Mokuba explained to me what the Cretin tried to do today."

Ryou looked mildly confused. "Cretin?"

"Whitmore."

"Oh, right, of course," Ryou quickly accepted as she tried to stop a chuckle from escaping.

Seto let his smirk grow just a fraction more. "And he has also told me a few things about you."

Ryou then looked a little uneasy, almost shy and somewhat embarrassed. She probably had hoped that Mokuba wouldn't inform him of this piece of information; her modesty could be rather amusing sometimes.

"Huh?"

"He says you can have quite a sharp tongue." He'll admit it, he was feeling a sense of amusement when Ryou blushed lightly at his words and began to stutter cutely.

"Ah, well, I mean, I had to say something!" she insisted quite intently. "She was trying to use Mokuba to get to you and well, she is very unpredictable; I didn't know whether or not she would actually lash out at Mokuba."

There was something oddly satisfying about those words. "So, you were protecting Mokuba?"

"Ah, well, I don't know about that. I mean, I was trying my best to help him. I'm not much of a fighter, you see," Ryou was now well and truly rambling, which only amused Seto further when she tried to look at everywhere else but him, but time and time again her eyes would always stray back to him.

"Anyway, Mokuba was more than able to handle himself," she said as she tried to direct the conversation away from herself, something she seemed rather good at. "You should have heard him; you would have been proud how he handled the matter."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, he didn't believe her the moment she opened her mouth," she told him with a sense of her own pride for his brother before she shook her head in a sense of disbelief. "Actually, it was almost insulting how she thought Mokuba would believe her blatant lies. Honestly, you hiring her as Mokuba's bodyguard? She must think everyone around her is stupid or something."

Again, what Ryou just said was very true. And where the hell did Cretin even come up with such a ludicrous idea in the first place?

Tacky romance novels have a lot to answer for, he was sure.

"She's an irritant alright," Seto murmured darkly under his breath.

Ryou suddenly became very silent and sombre, clearly looking torn over something. "I wish there was something I could do to help," she whispered gently.

Her words struck some sort of chord with Seto as he suddenly reached forward and snared her slender, seemingly delicate wrist in his hand, his fingers encircling hers effortlessly. Ryou made a small noise of surprise, but made no attempt to remove her wrist from his grip, nor gave any indication that she was hurting her.

"Maybe there is," Seto murmured, his voice deep, and somewhat huskily to even to his ears.

"Seto?"

She just said his name again, without the honorifics', and he didn't mind.

Not entirely sure of what he was going on with him, but Seto found himself leaning forward in his seat, closing the distance between them. He locked his eyes on hers, her innocent doe-like gaze wide in an expression of confusion. And yet, there was a sense of hope there as well.

As he pressed forward a fraction more, now feeling her breath against his lips, a light dusting of pink appeared on her features and yet she still did not make any attempt to push away. She didn't even give any indication that she was feeling uncomfortable.

Her eyes suddenly flickered to his lips, his gaze following down to hers. They looked so tempting, slightly parted and a subtle, natural pink.

"Hey, is food ready yet?"

The sound of his brother's voice pulled Seto abruptly back to reality and he was visibly shocked to see how close he and Ryou had physically come, a shock that was mirrored on her face as well. She made a squeaky noise and hastily climbed to her feet, uttering an apology immediately upon doing so. Her face, no longer a light pink, now sported a deep crimson blush and she appeared slightly frazzled and most definitely embarrassed.

What in the world just happened?

"Did I interrupt something?" Mokuba asked slowly, his expression oddly blank, and yet Seto could see a bit mirth in his gaze.

"Ah, no, we were just talking," Ryou stuttered in reply, her expression, the raging blush upon her porcelain cheeks doing nothing to convince Mokuba, or Seto for that matter, of her claims. "Um, I'll see how dinner is coming along."

With that said, she hurried into the kitchen, immediately immersing herself in the food preparations.

"I see..." Mokuba drawled, his voice heavy in scepticism before sharply turning his attention toward Seto and placed his hands on his hips in a show of blatant disapproval.

What was his disproving off, Seto wondered briefly.

"Why didn't I interrupt something?" Mokuba suddenly asked, his voice dropping in volume so Ryou didn't overhear them.

"Hm?"

"You had the perfect chance," he went on to say as he shook his head in mild annoyance.

Letting those words sink in, Seto sat straighter in his seat and gave his little brother a quizzical look. "Mokuba," he said slowly. "Are you trying to play matchmaker?"

"Why would I do that?" Was his response and Seto knew immediately that he just hit the nail on the head. His brother was so transparent sometimes.

"I don't need you to play matchmaker for me, Mokuba," Seto said blandly with a flick of his tongue.

"Of course not," Mokuba said as he tilted his head _innocently_ to the side and gave his big brother a playful, _harmless_ smile. "I wasn't planning anything."

Seto levelled him with a look of sheer scepticism. "...You expect me to believe that?"

"Not for a second," Mokuba replied with a mischievous, hence dangerous grin before looking downright devious. "This is going to be fun."

Seto immediately pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed aside the temptation, the need to release a groan exasperation.

Surprisingly, however, whether it was from the headache slowly easing or due to something else, he couldn't bring himself to care. If it meant spending time with Ryou, the seemingly fragile young woman who had somehow gotten passed his defences without knowing, it didn't seem to be that much of a chore.

Let's see what his little brother comes up with.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again. This chapter is from Mokuba's POV before turning back to Seto's at the end. I'm glad that you like Carla's new nickname, but there should totally be a Carla fanclub on Deviantart, right? It'll blend in well with the other obnoxious Sues plaguing that site.

Thanking most sincerely; Neko Ninja Hezza, Akefia's lover 22, CleverPhoenix, hiddencry, Yukirimi, Dreamcreator, DaAmazingMeepers, Tearless, Shadow of Midnight, AtemsDestinee, aibou-doodle, Obradyroxmysox, AleCat1230, the-caffeine-junkiie-reviewer and Tony for taking the time to review the last chapter.

Reviews, comments and suggestions are always something to look forward to. So, do drop me a line.

* * *

Chapter 18:

Sitting in his own little corner in Seto's grand office, Mokuba was busy scribbling down on pieces of paper, planning, scheming, plotting, something he realized wasn't as easy as he first thought it would be.

He was trying to think of a non-cliché way to get his brother together with Ryou. After witnessing them looking scandalously close, Seto grasping Ryou's hand in his and Ryou sitting on the coffee table in front of him, neither of the two bothered by the fact that her knees where in-between his, he knew his brother had finally found someone he liked. And from what he observed over dinner –the glances, the small talk, the comfortable atmosphere-, it was more than friendship brewing between them.

So, it was his duty as a little brother to get his older brother together with the girl he liked. And he was so utterly grateful, praying to whatever higher being above thankful that it wasn't some obnoxious fangirl that gained his attention.

And better yet, it was Ryou Bakura, one of the nicest and kindest people he knows, someone with their own protective streak and sharp tongue.

They're prefect for each other, so all he had to do was make them realize it.

Locking them together in a closet won't do a bit of good as for it to work properly, Ryou must be afraid of the dark and of confined spaces while Seto had to be ignorant of knowing how to find his way out of the tiny space. However, as it so happens, Ryou was quite at home in the dark and Seto would just kick the door down and demand to know who was responsible, threatening to fire them on the spot.

Besides, talking Seto into anything, let alone walking into a closet was damn near impossible!

Forcing them under a piece of mistletoe? Nope, not going to work. Christmas is still a few months away and they would get highly suspicious and paranoid if sprigs of mistletoe started popping up everywhere.

Write a romantic love letter to each other? Yeah, right. Seto would just brush it off as an obnoxious fan letter and Ryou would have a hard time trying to understand why anyone would want to send her romantic poetry, never bothering with the question of who.

Anyway, Mokuba had always sucked at writing poetry, let alone romantic dribble.

No, he had to be a bit more creative in his attempts, something that wasn't cliché or highly suspicious. He didn't need to be overly sneaky, anyway. Seto was already aware of his current mission to play matchmaker, so all he had to do was focus on a plan that Seto couldn't argue against.

"Dammit, another invitation," Seto suddenly growled, pulling Mokuba out of his thoughts. "Bastard knows I hate these things."

Interested by his brother's adverse reaction to a white piece of paper in front of him, Mokuba tilted his head to the side in question. "What's wrong, Seto?"

Seto dropped the letter onto the desk in front of him and folded his hands under his chin, staring at it with blatant irritation. "An invitation to a social event," he all but spat his reply.

Mokuba nodded his head in understand, he knows better than anyone that Seto hated, _despised_ social events, especially ones that were invitation only and no duelling was involved. "You going?"

Again, Seto seemed to resist the urge to rip that invitation to shreds, wanting nothing to do with it. "I don't want to, but I have to."

"Ah, business?" Mokuba asked even though he already knew the answer. Getting invitations to parties of the social elite was common place these days, as were the heiress with bland personalities and fake bodies who go there with one purpose in mind; snagging a guy with more money than she had. And for Seto, the richest guy in Japan and a handsome young bachelor was a goldmine for these gold diggers.

Honestly, could they be anymore shallow? They'd make a little kiddies blow up swimming pool look deep.

"The bastard knows that the place is going to be filled with Harpies and equally desperate parents in order to marry off their daughters to someone more well off then they are," Seto went on to say, pretty much summing up what Mokuba thought as well.

If only there was a way to tell these socialites that he was simply not interested in any of them.

Wait...

"I might be able to help you with that," Mokuba said as a grin, a mischievous and slightly devious one at that, slipped onto his face.

Seto peered at him from the corner of his eye, suspicion abundantly seen. "Pretending that there is a bomb at the social venue isn't going to help, Mokuba."

Mokuba immediately pouted with a sense of indignity. "Hey, I only did that once and that package really did look suspicious!"

"Right."

"Anyway," Mokuba playfully huffed and folded his arms over his chest, still pouting. "I have another idea. One they may ward off those Harpies as you call them."

"A loaded gun?" Seto asked with a flick of his tongue.

Mokuba had to laugh at the small sense of hope in his voice. "Better!" he claimed loudly. "Leave it to me."

Seto didn't look too convinced, though. In fact, he looked damn near sceptical. "What are you planning?" he asked slowly, his eyes narrowing just a little.

"I said leave it to me!" Mokuba simply told him as he pushed away from his desk and took to his feet, making his way over to the door to leave Seto's office. "I'll fix everything."

"Where are you going?"

"To set my plan into action." Again, he told him simply, the previous grin of mischievousness making a comeback. "Later!"

He then raced out the door, not waiting for a possible response from his suspicious, and probably now slightly paranoid older brother. He shouldn't be too worried, though. His plan was going to be a good one and he'd like it, guarantee.

But first, he needed to find his other victim, er candidate and knew she wouldn't be hard to find. Ryou mentioned yesterday that she had a lunch date with Mai and Joey the following day, and even though speaking with her about Seto while Joey was there would no doubt raise some hackles from the blonde, but Mokuba didn't really care. Before he really began to put his plan into action, he had to make sure of a few things before hand.

After getting Rowland to drop him off outside the cafe Ryou said she would be visiting today, Mokuba made his way inside, dodging other daytime customers and immediately spotting a snowy-haired young woman accompanying two blondes, a taller male and a shorter female.

Laughing softly at something Joey said, Ryou looked up and turned her eyes his way, spotting him as well. She looked surprised at seeing him and glanced around discreetly to see if he was being accompanied by his brother, only to realize he was in fact by himself. Mokuba hid a smirk when he noticed a sense of disappointment in her gaze before she ushered him over with a wave of her hand, a friendly smile on her lips.

"Hello, Mokuba," Ryou greeted as he approached them. "What brings you here?"

"You, actually," Mokuba said as he slipped into a chair that was vacant between her and Joey. He turned to face her fully, giving her his total attention and casted her a somewhat serious look. "We have something important we need to discuss."

Ryou was taken aback by the seriousness of his tone, Joey and Mai appearing quite surprised as well as the two blondes suddenly fell silent. "Ah, yes?"

"I want to talk to you about my brother and I want you to be honest," Mokuba said bluntly, deciding to get straight to the heart of the matter. "Do you like my brother?"

A light blush appeared on Ryou's cheeks instantly and she made a noise that sounded like a very soft squeak of surprise, but she managed to cover it with a light clearing of the throat. "Of course, he's a friend of mine."

Joey's mouth dropped open at her reply. "Huh?"

"Really?" Mai asked, equally surprised.

The corner of his mouth almost twitched into a smirk but Mokuba pushed it away. The normal response to such a question would have been an outright denial, claiming that how could anyone like that 'cold hearted bastard?' as many others have all claimed at one point. Even those who claim to be madly in love with Seto, would do anything for him and loved him unconditionally all referred to him as a bastard at some point.

But Ryou here was far from the normal of those fanbrats minds and the way she tried to sound somewhat diplomatic confirmed that. She had no problem admitting that she did, in fact, saw Seto as a friend. She tried to be honest with herself and others, while still being overly polite. Nothing like the Harpies that flock to Seto likes moths to a flame.

"That's not the type of like I'm talking about and you know it," Mokuba quickly pointed out, looking serious while inwardly trying not to laugh when that flush upon her cheeks darkened considerably.

"Err..." she stuttered, seemingly at a loss for words. It didn't help that Joey and Mai were also looking at her with expectancy.

"Well?" Mokuba pressed.

"Are you suggesting that Ryou has a crush on Kaiba?" Mai suddenly asked, her voice slow as if trying to let this piece of information sink in.

Of course, her question immediately made Joey slam his hands on the table in front of him and hoisted himself to his feet. "Huh? What? There's no way someone like Ryou could like that bastard Kaiba, right?"

Mokuba immediately felt defensive of his brother. He hated the way people spoke about him like that, especially in front of him. He knew Joey meant no real harm, it was just his rivalry instincts kicking in, and the fact that he often said things without thinking first but he still didn't like his brother being insulted.

However, before he had a chance to have a go at Joey, he noticed a frown slipping across Ryou's lips and she scrunched up her nose in a sign of annoyance, turning her attention to Joey. So Mokuba kept quiet, knowing that Ryou could be quite stern when she wanted to be.

"He's not a bad person, Joey," she said quite firmly while still being soft and precise with her words. "He can be quite nice, you know? He's really easy to talk to and a good listener. When he found out about my secret he wasn't bothered by it at all. So, please don't call him such vile names in front of me, Joey."

Joey looked startled for a moment and slowly sat back down. "Eh?"

Mokuba couldn't help it. He had to laugh and poke fun at him. "Heh, you just got scolded by Ryou," he snickered. It was well known within the group that Ryou was the hardest to rile up, damn near having patience of a saint.

"Wait, you..." Mai trailed off as she all but stared at Ryou, her expression oddly blank before a look of girlish excitement and realization appeared. "Oh my God, you do have a crush on Kaiba! Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Joey demanded to know as his older brother instinct made an abrupt appearance, he all but breathing fire that Seto could have done something that warranted a crush with dear, sweet Ryou. "What did I miss?"

The blush Ryou was sporting earlier flared up with a vengeance and she started fumbling with her words. "Ah, well, it's, um..."

"This is great!" Mokuba exclaimed as a large grin appeared on his face.

"What?" Ryou said as she abruptly snapped her attention to him, wearing a puzzled expression. "But shouldn't you be upset? I mean, he's your brother, and..."

"Are you kidding? You'd be perfect for Seto," Mokuba said as he interrupted her, waving her questioning away with a dismissive hand. "You're pretty, nice, and polite. You don't demand anything from Seto nor do you want his money. Also, you're not trying to melt his icy heart and change his so-called heartless ways as many others have wanted to do."

Ryou frowned lightly again. "He doesn't have an icy heart," she insisted.

"Exactly!" Mokuba said loudly as he threw his hands up into the air. "You're perceptive, which is great because Seto doesn't like talking about himself, and if he's with someone like you, he doesn't have to, right?"

Ryou stared at him silently for a few moments before a soft, warm smile graced her lips and she laughed softly into her hand.

Mokuba blinked at her reaction and tilted his head to the side in query. "What?"

"It's sweet," Ryou replied, her expression gentle and sincere. "The way the two of you care so much for each other. He's lucky to have a brother like you."

It was Mokuba's turn to let a light blush touch his cheeks and he scratched the back of his head with a very mild sense of embarrassment. "Heh, of course," he said with a half-chuckle before turning serious again and clapping his hands in front of him. "Now, it's settled."

Joey, who had been amazingly silent the entire time, turned to glance at the shorter male in pure confusion. "Er, what is?"

Mokuba turned to him and smirked. "We're going to play matchmaker."

"For who?"

"Duh, for Seto and Ryou of course," Mokuba said as he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling.

Again, his answer brought out Joey's protective streak. "What?!"

Ryou immediately appeared frazzled and looked ready to protest. "But, he doesn't-!"

"Aw, that's so cute!" Mai abruptly cooed, looking almost as mischievous as Mokuba was. "Of course I'll help. What do you have in mind?"

Mokuba sent a long side wides glance in Ryou's direction, watching as the far-too slender female pale slightly. "Well..." he drawled.

-----------

It was incredibly hard to concentrate when he had that invitation sitting on his desk, the silver scrawling letters mocking him from afar. No matter where Seto placed it, it seemed to catch the light, hitting him in the corner of his eye.

A week. He had a week to figure out a way to convince his new business partner that having an important discussion at a social event, harpies hanging over his shoulders and trying to get into his wallet wasn't the most ideal of locations. A week wasn't that long, in reality, so he should probably start working on his escape plan now.

However, the thought that his brother having a plan that just might help him out a bit intrigued him. A plan that could possibly ward off those Harpies and maybe even the Cretin herself?

...Probably not, though. Cretin, much like her harpy ancestors, won't be easily deterred. The only way to get rid of them was probably to claim bankruptcy. No money, no gold diggers, right?

Then again, they'd probably try to help him regain his wealth, claiming that their love will help him move mountains.

Falling short of running them all down with his car as he drove like some kind of a deranged maniac, just how do you get rid of egotistical, self-centred, utterly obnoxious trolls like Cretin?

Arsenic poisoning?

...Hmm, arsenic poisoning...? A potentially slow and painful death to anyone who is giving the dangerous metal in small doses, correct?

...No, too messy and Cretin would have to digest it into her body, which meant he had to get close to the vile woman. He didn't trust anyone with the secret so he'd have to do it himself, and given the chance, he'd avoid the annoying twat in any way he can.

His mobile phone suddenly ringing pulled Seto from his murderous intentions and he quickly pulled the device from his jacket pocket, opening it with a flick of his wrist. He didn't recognize the number, so he was reluctant to answer it at first (damn fangirls could hack into _anything_ these days) but pushed aside his unwillingness and answered it. After all, it could be important.

"Kaiba."

"Hey, Seto!"

Seto blinked at the familiar voice. "Mokuba? Where are you ringing from?"

"I'm on Ryou's home phone," Mokuba explained, somewhat cheekily, prompting Seto to envision him with a sly little grin on his face.

Ah, so that was Ryou's home number. He just might have to keep it stored in his phone's memory banks; you never know when it might come in handy for something. And his brother was probably aware of that as well.

The sly little brat.

"Hey, guess what?" Mokuba suddenly chirped from the phone.

"You've talked Ryou into cooking for us again tonight, right?" Seto immediately replied accusingly.

Mokuba just laughed and sounded rather pleased with himself. "Yep! So hurry up and get down here!"

Seto rolled his eyes a little at his brother's enthusiasm, but conceded anyway. If Ryou agreed, how could he not turn up, hm? Although, he might have to start paying for some of the food; Mokuba could eat like a horse when he wanted and he was likely to send poor Ryou broke if he kept this up.

"I'm on my way now, Mokuba," he said as he began his closing down procedures for his office.

"Kay," Mokuba replied, again sounding awfully smug. "Oh, can you grab those container thingies?"

Seto paused. "...Thingies?"

"Yeah, the ones that Ryou gave us the other day?" Mokuba explained. "With the food?"

"I know what you're talking about, Mokuba," Seto said into the phone as he rolled his eyes, but had a half-smile of mild amusement on his lips anyway. "But thingies?"

"Hey, what's wrong with thingies?" Mokuba questioned him with an air of indignity in his voice, prompting Seto to imagine him with a pout on his lips.

"Nothing," Seto smirked when he heard Ryou laugh softly in the background, no doubt waiting patiently for Mokuba to finish speaking on the phone. "I'll be there soon."

"Ok," Mokuba said, seemingly ready to say a goodbye to him before hanging up, but then spoke rather quickly into the phone, his voice teasing. "Oh, and Ryou says hi and she loves you very much!"

"Wah!" Ryou yelped in a highly embarrassed tone followed by something crashing to the floor before something sounding suspiciously like a struggle erupted over the phone. "Give me that phone!"

Mokuba could be heard laughing before the phone connection went dead, silence taking hold. Slowly, Seto lowered the phone from his ear, staring at the screen with unblinking eyes. For a reason he can't explain, a reason completely and utterly foreign to him, he felt..._happy_ that there could be a possibility that Ryou really did like him for _who_ he was and not for _what_ he was.

A small, barely visible smile slipped across his lips. He was actually looking forward to his brother's matchmaking attempts now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again. Sorry, no Seto/Ryou interaction in this chapter, but next chapter most definitely. This chapter is more of a filler with an appearance by Carla and Mokuba hinting toward a scheme of his.

Thanking; The Flea, CleverPhoenix, DaAmazingMeepers, Obradyroxmysox, Akefia's Lover 22, Yukirimi, Tearless, TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep, HienFan, AleCat1230, the-caffeine-junkiie-reviewer, Hiira, Tony, AtemsDestinee, Dreamcreator, bbena and SilverMoonKitty for reviewing the last chapter. Appreciate it very much!

Comments, review, suggestions and rants are all welcome. Come now, don't be frightened…

* * *

Chapter 19:

Matchmaking.

Who knew a simple word, well two words making up a combining word, could be so utterly petrifying? And to make it even more terrifying was the fact that her self-promoted matchmaker happened to be Mokuba Kaiba, the little brother of the very man Ryou had a crush on.

Fate certainly had a warped sense of humour. No doubt about it.

Ryou did not know what Mokuba had planned for her and she wasn't certain she wanted to know as there was very little she could say or do to deter him. In fact, she was sure that nothing could deter him when he had his mind set upon something. Mai had asked him what he had planned, she too deciding to get involved with this little 'Mission' as Mokuba had called it, to which he simply grinned and whispered something to her. Ryou couldn't hear from her position on the other side of the table, but by Joey's overly protective reaction, it was something most likely very outlandish.

Of course, Joey immediately leapt to his feet, exclaiming that there was no way he was going to let _that_ happen. Whatever _that_ thing was, she could only speculate as Mai squealed something about it being perfect before grabbing a fuming Joey and practically hauling him away, saying something about the ideal outfit in mind.

Good god, that could only mean more clothes shopping in the future.

"You're not thinking about running away, are you?" Mokuba asked with accusation heavily in his voice.

At first, Ryou could only sigh as the two of them walked what seemed like rather aimlessly through the bustling streets of the market district. After Mai dragged a fuming Joey away, no doubt taking him some place that wasn't in front of her, where he could rant as loudly as he wanted about Seto, she was left with a impish looking Mokuba and knew, no matter how hard she really wanted, she couldn't ditch the younger boy.

"I'm just scared of what you could be planning, that's all," Ryou found herself replying with a sense of defeat in both her voice and posture as she tiredly batted away a strand of her hair.

That only brought a grin to his lips. "Nothing painful, I promise."

Somehow, Ryou severely doubted that but simply nodded her head in agreement. She knew there was no point in trying to argue or to find an escape route. It just wasn't possible. The little Imp, as she was so tempted to call him out loud, would probably just ask Rowland to practically kidnap her so the Mission could continue.

It wasn't to say she didn't appreciate Mokuba's want to help her gain his brother's attention; she was sure she needed all the help she could get. She was just a little bit scared of what he was going to make her do.

There was only so much humiliation a girl could go through before she called it quits.

Wiping the back of her hand against her brow, Ryou frowned when she felt a light layer of sweat against her skin, enough to cause her hair to feel sticky and cling against the moist skin. And as she pulled her hand back, she felt a light tremor trail up her arm and she bit her lips together.

Either the heat was getting to her, or...

Suddenly, she noticed something from the corner of her eye and she felt her stomach tightened. She could not believe her luck. Honestly, you'd think she could go a single day, during a simple walk and not encounter that bane of her existence.

And yet there was Carla, stalking through the streets like some sort of gang member patrolling her territory, glaring at random strangers to prove, to show that she was so...what was that word? Lethal? Dangerous? ...Stupid?

"Darn it," she murmured, to which immediately gained Mokuba's attention and she pointed discreetly with a tilt of her head. "Carla's here. If she sees me like this, there will definitely be a brawl."

And she wasn't in the mood for that.

A look of sheer annoyance and exasperation plastered itself upon Mokuba's face instantaneously and he turned to look in the direction he was directed in. "You don't think she's looking for me again, do you?"

Ryou paused to think about that possibility for a moment only to find herself nodding her head a few seconds later. "Well, you are now the closest one to Seto. There are so many possibilities she could try to achieve with you."

Poor little Mokuba. He was just the perfect magnet to any fangirl wanting to get close to Seto as everyone knew Seto cared for little else other than his only sibling. It had been made clear several times to what lengths he was willing to go through for his brother.

These fangirls probably think if they can get to Mokuba, then they can get to Seto. They just didn't count on Mokuba being his own person, with a sharp mind and wit of his own.

"Yeah, I'm just the perfect excuse to get to my brother, aren't I?" Mokuba muttered tersely as if he just read her thoughts, his eyes narrowing in a rather fearsome glare that would have made Seto quite proud before turning back to her, his irritation not faltering.

"I don't particularly want to break up a cat fight at the moment, so you better do something to change the way you look," he said. "Dress as a guy, or something."

Luckily, Ryou just happened to be wearing a pair of loose knee-length shorts that sat on her hips with a pair of flipflops and an aqua green singlet underneath a dark blue overlaying shirt. And with her, her ever trusty shoulder bag that just happened to contain a thin hooded shirt, loose enough to be able to hide her feminine curves, or lack of. Ripping the laying shirt over her head, messing her hair up at the same time, Ryou then slipped on the hooded shirt, just in time for Carla to spy Mokuba and make a beeline for him.

It was obvious she saw Mokuba first as she had this sickly sweet, innocent smile on her face, but as she drew closer, -and the fact that Ryou decided to step behind Mokuba, placing her hands on his shoulders in a somewhat sisterly fashion- caused that smile to falter into a grimace.

Evidentially, she still remembered their last confrontation.

As Carla finally came close enough, she plastered the perfect smile on her face, one that made her appear as if she was really a good, pure girl, but not before greeting Ryou with a look that could bore holes into diamonds. It was suppose to be intimidating, yet it only made Ryou feel more defensive and on alert.

If Carla could go from spiting acid to charming and friendly in a split second, who knows what she was capable of doing.

"Hey there, kiddo," she said sweetly, bending forward enough to show off and amplify her perfect cleavage as she rested her hands on her long, sexy legs. "About the other day. You see, I may have made up that story, but I had good reason. Really, I did. I really do like your brother and I know I would be perfect for him, but I want to get your approval first as he has informed me that you mean so much to him. I know he can be such a jerk at times, but I know I can help with that. Don't you want me to help your brother?"

The only person that needed help around here was Carla herself. Did she really think she was so utterly special that she could wrap whoever she wanted around her finger?

"I'm sorry," Ryou said as she interrupted her rather self-centred explanation. "But Mokuba's in no mood to act as a medium for his brother. I respectfully ask you not to bother him anymore."

_**That**_ certainly earned her a hated glare, Carla losing what little composer she had.

"There are simply no words for how utterly annoying you are," Carla all but sneered at her, allowing her stunning wit to shine through and impress Mokuba. Now he would see that she was perfect for that wretched brother of his. After all she had a goddess like beauty, an incredibly sharp wit and a biting tongue to match. Seto would cave before her, no problem.

"Yes there are," Ryou retorted quickly as she gave the raven and crimson haired girl a look of sheer annoyance. "You just never learned them. But, that's what you get for ditching school all the time."

She was physically and emotionally getting sick of these confrontations all the time. She could literally feel her skin become hot, her throat constrict and a headache making her feel slightly disorientated. Was it too much to ask to go through an entire day without getting into one altercation with Carla at some point?

She could only hope that Mokuba's plans would actually work effectively.

Under her hands, she felt Mokuba tremble a little, but before she could direct her concern down to him, she heard him chuckle, well, more like snigger into his hand. "So cool."

Ryou chose to ignore that comment for now, instead opting to pull Mokuba a bit closer toward her, her fingers tightening a fraction more upon his shoulders, again, making sure that no harm would come to him. "What are you trying to achieve this time?" she asked the girl before her simply, making no attempt to hide her distain for her.

"I fail to see what it has to do with you, dickwad," Carla immediately spat, almost quite literally, in her face as her expression twisted into a scowl. "Shut the fuck up, would you?"

There were only a few things that Ryou truly hated, and one of them was swearing. "Could you possibly refrain from swearing for at least a moment?"

"Aw, does to much fucking swearing bother you, pretty-boy?" Carla mocked.

Ryou drew in a sharp breath through her nose in order to calm herself down, not wanting Carla to know, to realize that she was really starting to get under her skin. "Hardly," she replied with a flick of her tongue. "It just makes you sound even less educated."

This time Mokuba made no attempt to hide his snigger.

Carla's face burned with indignity and anger at being spoken to in such a way and took an ominous step forward, to which Ryou countered by taking a step back, placing some distance between them, yet giving the indication that she wasn't back down.

"Listen hear, bastard," Carla said menacingly. "If you-"

"Jeez, what's your problem?" Mokuba interrupted her mid-rant with a question. "What do you want now, anyway?"

And as if someone had just flicked a switch, Carla appeared to be this bubbly, friendly person.

"Oh, well, I was just wondering if you could possibly tell me if there was any chance of employment?" she questioned, startling the two greatly with her sudden personality change, prompting Mokuba to furrow his brow at her while Ryou briefly wondered about her mental health.

There was no way someone could swap between threatening someone to acting all cute and cuddly without some sort of underlying medical condition, right? Or was Carla here simply a too good of an actor?

Either way, it was unnerving.

"You know what I mean, right?" she continued. "I'm in need of a bit of cash and would so love it if I could work for with your brother. I sure he won't mind as we're from the same school and get along quite well, and I'm highly skilled in just about anything, especially house chores such as cooking and-"

Again, Mokuba abruptly cut her off, hearing enough of her lies. "Sorry, but we've already got a cook and maid."

Carla shook her head briefly, seemingly unable to comprehend what he just said. "What?" she questioned.

"Yep, her name is Rei. You know, white hair, brown eyes, really skinny, but pretty?" Mokuba informed her cheerfully, a little too cheerfully perhaps as he caught Ryou by surprise as well, especially the name he gave of his supposedly maid and cook.

Wait, did he just say Rei? As in her nickname Rei? As in the Rei Carla here absolutely detested with every fibre of her being?

Ooh, crap...

"What?!" Carla immediately shrieked, her face becoming an alarming shade of angry red. "That bitch?!"

"Oh?" Mokuba said in feigned surprise. "You know her?"

"Who is that bitch anyway?!"

Ah, hello! Ryou was the only person who had brown eyes, white hair and was unnervingly skinny. Other then the pretty part, who else could he be talking about? Why hadn't Carla here put the clues together yet? Was she really that dense?

"There was no way that bitch could have been chosen over me!" Carla continued to rant, uncaring that she was receiving odd looks from those around her, many of which crossing the street to get away from her. "That slut, who did she sleep with?"

Ryou took another step back, taking Mokuba with her as she nervously bit her lip, in an attempt to put some distance between them and the obviously enraged woman in front of them. She was both startled and confused, but more than a little nervous as this here, that little white lie, may be enough to send Carla careening over the edge, out of reality for good.

"I'll fucking kill her!"

Ryou winced, a sense of fear building in her chest. Carla sounded like she actually meant that...

"Meh, sorry about that," Mokuba said off-handedly, his tone not very apologetic at all and turned his attention to Ryou. "Come on, Ryou."

Ryou could only nod in a dazed like manner as Mokuba grabbed her wrist in his hand and dragged her away, blending in with the crowds and leaving Carla far behind. Her haze of confusion lasted for a few street corners before she was wretched back into reality, the realization that Mokuba just indicated to her one-sided rival that she was Seto's maid and cook. Chances were Carla will now march straight up to Seto and demand to know why this 'Rei' girl was his personal servant.

No, no, no, she did not want to give Seto any more headaches than he already had.

She immediately tugged Mokuba to a stop, forcing him to face her. "Mokuba, what are you doing?!" she practically shrilled at him.

"What?" Mokuba asked quite carelessly. "You want to help Seto get rid of Carla, right?"

"But how is this going to work?!"

"Nyah, don't be like that," Mokuba said as he wagged a finger in her face, that impish little smile she had come to dread slipping across his lips. "I'm just cutting off whatever venue she's going to try for next."

Ryou blinked dumbly at him. "Venue?"

"Right," Mokuba nodded as he folded his arms over his chest, a serious expression adorning his face as he closed his eyes in thought. "She's trying to get to Seto through outside sources; through Joey, my bodyguard, maid. She's trying to look for the perfect excuse to get close to Seto, right?"

"Ah," Ryou uttered as she took a moment to think about that.

What he said had a ring of truth to it. Carla dated Joey because he was Seto's rival, and then dumped him in order to get Seto to feel sorry for her by telling him that Joey cheated on her with 'Rei'. But when that didn't work, she tried to become Mokuba's bodyguard under the false pretences that she was chosen by Seto himself. She even tried using that black-eye Mai gave her for sympathy votes.

There was truly very little she wasn't willing to try to get her claws into Seto.

"That's true," she murmured with a hint of annoyance.

"So," Mokuba drawled as he opened his eyes and peered up at her. "How are you with computers and filing?"

Once again, Ryou found herself blinking rather blankly. "Ah, ok, I guess," she replied before tilting her head to the side in question. "Why?"

Slowly, he smiled. "How would you like a job?"

"A job?" Ryou repeated, the gears slowly beginning to turn in her head. "What?"

"Well, what do you think she'll try for next?" Mokuba question as he unfolded his arms and placed them on his hips, giving Ryou a very pointed look when she only blinked at him again. "As Seto's PA, of course."

...PA? What was that?

Suddenly, the penny dropped.

"I can't be Seto's Personal Assistant!" Ryou once again found herself shrilling rather girlishly.

"Why not?" Mokuba simply questioned.

Ryou flailed her hands wildly in front of her, appearing rightly frazzled by the whole suggestion. "Excuse my language, but I know crap about business!"

Mokuba took a moment to laugh quite whole-heartedly at her appearance and response. "You're so funny when you're frazzled, you know that?" he simply quipped.

"That's beside the point!" Ryou quickly retaliated, sounding almost desperate. "I'd just get in the way, make Seto mad, which is the last thing I want to do and he'd probably boot me out."

"Nah, he won't do that," Mokuba told her dismissively with a flap of his hand. "He won't mind you being there, I'm sure."

"Mokuba..."

"Look," Mokuba suddenly said with an unusually serious look on his face, levelling Ryou with a rather pointed stare. "I would never do anything like this if Seto wasn't in on it."

Ryou's breath hitched in her throat as the words slowly sunk in. Mokuba was playing matchmaker for her and Seto, and Seto had already been made aware? He already had the knowledge of what his brother was trying to do and wasn't doing anything to stop him.

Does that...Does that mean he...?

"You mean...he likes me?" Ryou all but squeaked her question.

"Duh!" Mokuba said loudly as he threw his hands into the air as a sign of exasperation. "I don't go around playing matchmaker for every girl he talks to."

Ryou felt her heart rate start to increase just a little, a feeling as though butterflies had taken up residency in her stomach tickled at her as a small tremor of realization coursed through her. She couldn't believe what she heard. She just couldn't believe it; it almost made her want to collapse into a chair somewhere to allow her time for the words to truly sink in.

Seto liked her. He liked her enough for his brother to play matchmaker for them.

It almost didn't seem real.

"I...I'll agree with your plans if you promise it will help with getting rid of Carla for Seto," Ryou explained to Mokuba, barely containing a small sense of excitement that she was going to be finding herself spending more time with Seto. "She's been...agitating him quite a lot lately and I'm pretty sure he could do without the stress, right?"

"Great!" Mokuba grinned again. "Don't worry, my ideas will help get rid of future harpies like Carla as well."

Harpies? You mean there were more girls like Carla trying to get to Seto?

Well, that shouldn't be much of a surprise. He was probably the richest man in Japan, handsome and young to boot, so he would have a harem of money grubbing girls after him, wouldn't he?

The poor man; no wonder he was considered anti-social by many. He couldn't even go for a walk outside without some girl harassing him about being his soulmate or wanting some of his money to help them out of a tragic situation they've gotten themselves into.

"I'm probably going to utterly humiliate myself," Ryou murmured quietly before suddenly drawing in a deep, long breath through her nose and exhaling slowly through her mouth. "Ok. I'll do whatever you want."

Mokuba appeared genuinely ecstatic with her response and promptly grinned widely. "Knew you'd see it my way. Now, you're going to be making dinner for us again tonight and you're going to wear something girly and pretty, you got that?"

Ryou soon found herself sighing again. "...What have I gotten myself into?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again. Finally, the dinner scene! This chapter is undeniably fluffy. You've got pointless fluff coming out of your ears; seriously. And in the next chapter, we'll have some more Joey and Ryou interaction; their brother/sister relationship is just too cute. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter.

Thanks so much; TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep, DaAmazingMeepers, Yukirimi, CleverPhoenix, Dreamcreator, ArlieseBirchwood, SingingWrenn, Tearless, Kanberry, Bokmal14, Obradyroxmysox, Linear Kitsune, SilverMoonKitty, AleCat1230, bbena and anon for reviewing!

Comments, suggestions, reviews and rants are all appreciated and encouraged. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 20:

Here Ryou was, yet again, pottering around in the kitchen as Mokuba busied himself by phoning his brother, practically ordering Seto to come by for dinner she was preparing. She listened silently as he spoke with Seto, chuckling softly when Seto seemed to make a comment on Mokuba's chosen words.

Thingies was such a useful word. It describes everything.

Suddenly, as she glanced over her shoulder at the short black-haired boy, a mischievous grin slipped across his lips. She immediately felt slightly nervous at that expression. Honestly, she had come to learn that whenever that grin appeared on Mokuba's features, it meant something nerve-wracking or embarrassing was about to occur.

For her, at least.

"Ryou says hi and she loves you very much!" Mokuba said with a quick, sing-song tone of voice into her phone, which was humiliating enough, but to make her embarrassment worse, the phone just happened to have one Seto Kaiba on the other end.

Ryou was absolutely mortified by what just happened and made it across the room in record time, pulling Mokuba into a very loose headlock and struggled to remove the phone from the laughing youth. "Give me that phone!" she tried to yell while sounding as if she was in some sort of control, but it came out more as a shrill of sheer embarrassment.

Yes, she actually shrilled at him.

She could not believe that Mokuba had actually told Seto that she loved him. Ok, he said it in a quick, teasing, highly humorous tone, but still...that was ungodly embarrassing! With every other one of her secrets revealed against her will, was it too much to want to tell Seto her feelings herself?

"I can't believe you did that," Ryou all but whined as she managed to wrestle the phone from Mokuba's grip and held onto it tightly as he wriggled himself out of her grip, still laughing whole heartedly at her.

"It's the perfect conversation starter!" Mokuba exclaimed between bouts of laughter.

That was true, in a way. It would definitely lead to a rather _awkward_ conversation, however.

Pulling the phone away from her chest she had pressed it to in reflex, she noticed that there was only a dial tone and realized that she either hung up on Seto by accident or he did himself. Oh good god, did he actually hear what Mokuba said? If he did, was he bothered by it? Annoyed?

...Pleased?

"If you're planning any matchmaking schemes tonight, could you possibly let me know beforehand?" Ryou demanded in a rather frazzled state as she placed the phone back in its cradle. "So I have time to mentally prepare myself for possible embarrassment?"

"Hm," Mokuba hummed as he tapped his cheek in thought. "I'm not really planning anything tonight. It's just going to be a nice, relaxed dinner where I'll skip out half way through to give the two of you some alone time."

Yeah, that didn't sound like a matchmaking plan at _all_...

"I figured you would," Ryou said as she dropped her head with a sigh.

"Also, shouldn't you at least put something girly on?" Mokuba questioned as he gave her a poke in the side, giving her a rather cross look as he planted his hands on his hips. "You've got to dress to impress here, woman!"

"Wouldn't it be better if I just be myself?" Ryou asked feebly, even though she knew when Mokuba set his mind to something, there was very little anyone could do to change it.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mokuba retorted as he began pushing her, with his hands in the middle of her back, toward her bedroom.

Ryou sighed, resigning herself to her fate as she allowed the small male to shove her along. "Of course..." she muttered as she moved into the bedroom, mentally trying to picture what she could wear that was practical in the kitchen (ie, won't catch on fire), comfortable enough for her to wear (ie, so she won't be struggling to breathe) and something that Seto might like (ie, nothing over the top).

Doesn't leave her with very many options, does it?

After much agonizing, she settled for a denim skirt with the hem slightly frayed, a white singlet top underneath a baby-doll type top that was dark blue in colour, made from a light and sheer material. It was slightly gathered at the bust, the straps thin and simple, before draping out over her hips with a stitched flowery pattern on the side with beads and sequins that was simple yet elegant at the same time. And to finish the look, she slipped a silver bangle on her left hand, an ankle with a silver star on her right ankle and a light blue cross made from a blue Agate stone on a black rope.

The stone stood for communication and calmness, which she hoped she could manage at dinner tonight.

Looking herself in the mirror, Ryou could hardly believe she was wearing something so girly and that she liked it. The look was simple, yet...what was that word Mai said? Chic? Yeah, that was it. Simple, yet chic.

She wondered if Seto would like it and hope it wasn't similar to the outfits the girls that flocked to him daily would wear.

A thought occurred to her and she turned her attention to the door of her bedroom, assuming that Mokuba was probably lingering outside ready to give his approval or send her back for another try. "Ah, Mokuba?"

"What?" Mokuba was quick to response through the door. "You're not going to ask me if your bum looks big in that, right? I mean, there's nothing big about you period!"

Was that a compliment, or was that just a round-about way of saying she was scrawny?

"No," Ryou had to giggle to herself as she walked over to the door and opened it, stepping outside in order to speak with Mokuba directly, as well as to give him the opportunity to tell her if he liked her outfit or not. She let him circle her with a scrutinizing gaze, his chin in his hand, before trying to gain his attention again.

"I was going to ask you about those Harpies you mentioned earlier."

Mokuba looked up at her with a slightly confused look. "What about them?"

"Well, since I have to be the one to warn them away," Ryou explained simply. "I was just wondering what their stories were."

"Oh man, where do I start?" Mokuba said dramatically as he folded his arms behind his head and turned away from her, seemingly taking a moment to try and sum up their stories in the shortest terms possible. Or maybe he was just trying to determine the ones that were the most popular?

"Let's see," he drawled. "The most common are those claiming to be from the same orphanage as me and Seto. But there have been some claiming to be a secret arranged marriage, a long-lost cousin or sister, a bodyguard hired by some random guy worried about my safety and the daughter of a rival company who have been offered to Seto during a Poker game."

Ryou deadpanned as Mokuba prattled off, counting with his fingers. "Poker?"

"That's right," Mokuba nodded as he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, appearing as though he had witnessed one too many of these poker games for his liking. "You don't happen to know how to play Poker, do you?"

"Actually, in fact I do," Ryou said as she gave him a small smile.

Mokuba's expression brightened considerably. "Really?"

"I know a trick or two about card games," Ryou explained to him with a light, careless shrug. "And not only Duel Monsters."

At first, Mokuba seemed surprised by her revelation before a smile of amusement slipped across his lips. "Heh, you're a surprising person."

"Oh, I'm nothing special," Ryou quickly dismissed his praise as she smoothed down her top. "I just happen to have a few...quirks, that's all."

"Heh, I like you," Mokuba said without a hint of sarcasm or teasing. "I also like the outfit. It suits you. Now, get ready. Seto should be here soon."

-----------

Climbing up the stairs to lead to his destination, Seto was becoming quite familiar with his surroundings and this path in particular, despite this being only the third time he had visited this apartment complex. It was actually quite unusual for him to frequent any place, not even a coffee shop, this regularly under his own free will. He had been here three nights in a row now, which was really saying something.

Well, actually, he wasn't visiting _this_ place, he was visiting a _person_ and if she wasn't here, then neither would he. There weren't many people whose company, other than his brother of course, that he actually sought out. In fact, he dared say there weren't any and yet Ryou had somehow gotten passed his defences...and he didn't mind.

Reaching the door to Ryou's apartment, he found it closed so rapped on it a couple of times with his knuckles. Inside, he heard a familiar voice of his brother announce that he would get it and then the sound of feet hurrying to the door.

"Seto!" Mokuba greeted him when he opened the door, standing on the threshold as if he owned the place. "About time you turned up!"

"Mokuba," Seto returned the greeting as his little brother ushered him inside, closed the door and removed the package from his grip. Just as his brother had requested of him, he brought those 'thingies' to give back to Ryou, which Mokuba promptly did by placing them in the kitchen as Ryou followed him out.

Seto had to stare for a moment by what she was wearing. She was actually wearing a skirt, he'd never thought he'd see her in a skirt, but it suited her nonetheless, as did the satiny blue top she wore.

"Welcome back, Seto," Ryou greeted him warmly, with her cheeks holding a similar warmth to them. But was it due to the heat from what she was cooking, or something else? Like, for instance, what Mokuba jokingly said to him on the phone?

"Did everything go well at work today?" she went on to question.

Seto shrugged off his jacket, placing it over the back of a chair before sitting down. "Better than expected."

"Oh, that's good to hear," Ryou said with a smile, her voice truly sincere and relieved. "You manage to win one occasionally, right?" she said with a soft laugh before turning back to the kitchen. "Why don't you put your feet up, dinner shouldn't be too much longer."

Seto shrugged lightly as Ryou turned back to her cooking, the delicious aroma well and truly making him feel hungry. Mokuba quickly plonked down onto the couch next to him and began prattling off about something or other, but his eyes kept straying off to the side, as if he was itching to get his hands onto something.

Curious, Seto followed his gaze and as he did, he spied a black covered sketch book sitting underneath the coffee table. A moment later, he watched as Mokuba scooped it up into his arms and placed it on his lap to flick through.

"Mokuba, put that back, that isn't yours," Seto found himself saying with a frown.

"I'm just curious," Mokuba responded as he lifted back the cover to reach the first page. He then paused, his eyes widening before flicking through a few more pages, a sense of awe shimmering in his eyes. Seto found himself blinking at his brother's response, truly curious now as there wasn't much that impressed Mokuba these days.

Mokuba then abruptly snapped his attention to Ryou. "Hey, did you draw these?" he asked as he lifted up the sketch book to show her.

"Hm?" Ryou hummed in question as she turned away from the stove and crossed the room to reach him, wiping her hands on a handtowel as she did so. She took a moment to run her gaze over the book in his hands before realization flittering across her face and she nodded her head with a smile. "Oh, yes, I did. They're just sketches though."

"They're amazing," Mokuba complimented readily before pushing the book over to him. "Have a look, Seto."

Looking at the sketches, Seto felt his own eyes widen in surprise, as well as awe. The pictures were of Duel Monster and they were beautiful; every creation seemingly drawn with a loving hand, respectful toward each monster. The pictures were so in-depth that it was almost as if they were alive.

He had never seen anything like it.

"Duel Monsters?"

"Mostly," Ryou answered rather shyly.

Mokuba flipped through more sketches, appearing truly interested in her handy work before turning to her with a hopeful expression on his face. "Do you think you could sketch me a Blue Eyes White Dragon?"

Ryou looked momentarily startled by his request. "Ah, well, truth be told I've always wanted to sketch that card as well, but I need to study the duel card before hand to do that and, well, I know those cards are very important to Seto..."

Seto felt..._touched_ by her consideration when Ryou simply smiled softly and nodded her head in understanding in his direction. He was rather protective of his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards; they were his and he would never, ever give any of them up, so it was nice that she knew that and accepted it. He can't even begin to count all the times where random fangirls demanded that he hand them one of his Duel cards over to them to prove they were soul-mates.

What _**idiots**_...

"Oh, ok," Mokuba said with a sense of disappointment as he turned back to the pictures. "Could I at least have a couple?"

"Of course," Ryou replied cheerfully from the kitchen. "Well now, food's ready so come and eat, ok?"

Quickly, Mokuba chose a couple of sketches he liked before placing the sketch book back where he found it and made his way over to the kitchen table, Seto following more leisurely behind him.

The food, of course, was delicious and satisfying as ever. Mokuba enjoyed himself, which gave Seto the indication that this dinner wasn't so much as a matchmaking attempt, but rather a plan for himself. He was clearly the one who enjoyed her cooking above all else, and when Seto shared a look with Ryou who was 'forced' to sit beside him, she suspected the same thing.

But from the smile and her one shoulder shrug, she didn't mind.

"Oh, I just remembered," Mokuba suddenly exclaimed after they had finished eating and were now talking amongst themselves. "I want to ask Mr. Fuji about something," he said as he moved to stand up, hoping to make a quick getaway.

But Seto stopped him. "Mokuba."

"What?" Mokuba questioned as he turned to face him, confusion on his face. But then realization appeared. "Oh, right. Thanks for the food again, Ryou!" he waved before skidding outside.

"My pleasure," Ryou called back with a wave before chuckling to herself. "I do enjoy cooking."

Seto watched his brother leave before turning his attention to Ryou and a smirk suddenly played across his lips. "For someone who likes to cook, you don't have much meat on you," he commented.

Ryou abruptly turned around and wrinkled her nose at him, her lips turning into a small pout; she looked slightly miffed and exasperated by his observation that Seto had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smirking. He just found out one of her pet peeves; people commenting on her weight.

"I get that a lot, actually," Ryou said in a slightly huffy tone before her expression relaxed, dropping her pout and curled a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, there is actually a good reason for that."

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Hm?"

"Genetics," Ryou said with a small smile, a soft airy laugh escaping her lips. "My mother was tall and thin as well. But being like this isn't all it's crack up to be."

"How so?"

"I have a weak immune system," Ryou replied to his question with a light, careless shrug. "I feel fatigued and stressed quite easily. And when I'm feeling stressed I tend to become ill and I lose even more weight. It's hard enough keeping the weight on as it is. I'm afraid I don't tend to eat much when I'm feeling stressed about something."

Seto nodded his head in understanding, her words ringing quite true as he, too, doesn't eat as much when he's highly annoyed about something. However, his sharp eyes quickly darted down to her plate and he realized that she still had food left over, she not eating as much as he had seen her previously.

"You're feeling a bit stressed now, aren't you?" he asked her, this time allowing a bit of concern to show through.

Ryou glanced down at her plate, seemingly surprised by his observation, before pushing it aside with an air of embarrassment. "It's nothing," she said with a rather tight smile as she folded her arms on the table and leaned forward a fraction. "I just had an eventful day."

The way she said 'eventful' gave Seto the indication that 'eventful' was another word for chaotic. He knew from experience that there was only one person that could cause a seemingly peaceful day into a pure, unadulterated migraine.

What did that _bitch_ do now?

"Meaning?" he pressed.

"Meaning it's a topic I don't wish to discuss, hence ruining the relaxing mood we're both in," she responded with a sense of weariness in her voice, clearly showing that she was still a little stressed by it. But she then tilted her head to the side and gave him this oddly gentle look. "It's not worth worrying about, alright?"

Seto knew immediately what she was referring to and felt himself become tense, but willed it away quite strongly. Yes, that _thing_ wasn't worth ruining the relaxed, comfortable astrosphere he had found himself in with Ryou. He won't think of that Cretin right now; she was worthless.

"Fine," he said as he settled back down, Ryou offering him a grateful smile as she stood up from her seat and set about clearing away the dishes.

He then felt a sense of awkwardness set in; no, he was not feeling shy, a Kaiba was never shy about anything. He just had never been in a situation quite like this before, so wasn't entirely sure on what to do. This was nothing like the business meetings and dinners he was used to. Sure, he had Ryou prepared dinner for him and Mokuba before, but this particular night felt different.

Was it because of what Mokuba said, albeit jokingly, on the phone before he hung up? Surely, he must have been having him on, having a bit of fun at Ryou's expense.

But she did seem to enjoy his company.

"Ah, thanks for cooking us dinner again."

"Oh, it's no problem," Ryou replied as she set the dirty plates in the sink to deal with later. "I like to cook. One of the things I'm actually good at."

"From what I see you're good at sketching as well," Seto glanced off to his side to a few of her sketches she said Mokuba could have.

He wasn't used to giving out compliments or saying thank you, but for whatever reason, he could say those words effortlessly to Ryou. And he wasn't sure if it was because she was easy to talk to, or maybe it was because the way her expression would brighten into this gentle warmth that could easily make him smile back.

"Oh, you really think so?" Ryou asked in regards to his compliment, a light dusting of pink settling across her cheeks and nose. "That's so nice to hear, thank you."

Conversation flowed quite easily after that as they moved to sit in those comfortable lounge chairs again, speaking of just about anything that came to mind, and surprisingly, it wasn't all about Duel Monsters. In fact, Seto even found himself telling her a few things about his business and she looked interested, even asking questions that caught him by surprised. He wasn't used to this, this casual comfort, this calm that came over him the more time he spent talking with the rather charming young woman before him. And she was easy to talk to as she offered a sense of confidentiality and was non-judgemental. There aren't many people he knew that would treat him quite like this.

Seto was actually enjoying himself.

So much so that he didn't realize how much time had passed before Mokuba wandered back in, complaining about getting tired. He glanced down at his watched and startled to find it was 9pm!

Shit. He had a business meeting tomorrow and Ryou and Mokuba both had school. Where the hell had the time gone?

"I guess we lost track of time, huh?" Ryou commented with a slightly apologetic tone of voice.

"I guess so," Seto replied as he gathered up his jacket and headed to the front door with Mokuba in tow.

"The next time you cook should be our house," Mokuba suddenly suggested as they stepped out into the evening air, tilting his head back to smile cheekily up at him. "Right?"

Seto lightly belted him upside the head as he sighed. "That was subtle," he murmured to him, to which Mokuba only grinned further.

"I wouldn't mind," Ryou said kindly in return to his brother before turning those eyes on him again. "Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

"I don't think so," Seto answered. "I have a business meeting I _need_ to attend."

Ryou laughed softly when at his stressed word and nodded in understanding. "Ok, if there's any homework that _must_ be done, I'll let you know."

"Alright," Seto nodded back at her, unable to prevent a small smile from appearing. It was subtle, he was sure, but Ryou caught it nonetheless and her expression brightened further, even going as far as tilting her head to the side and gazing gently at him.

"Aw, no kiss goodnight, then?" Mokuba suddenly teased mercilessly, to which Ryou blushed scarlet and Seto flicked him behind the ear with a scowl. For someone trying to play matchmaker, he seemed to be sabotaging his own methods.

To prolong the fun, most likely.

After a set of now awkward goodnights, he and Mokuba walked to his car which was parked out the front of the complex. He waited until Mokuba climbed in first before following, throwing his jacket over onto the back seat. But he made no attempt to start the car.

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba tiled his head toward him. "Hm?"

"Whatever you have planned," Seto said, subtly indicating to his brother's sudden fascination in matchmaking. "Just make sure you don't stress her out to much."

"Why, Seto?" Mokuba asked him as he gave him a sly look.

"Just don't," he said simply as he finally started the car. "It'll make her sick."

Mokuba looked confused for a moment before shrugging. "Ah, ok."

They spent the rest of the trip home in silence after that, Mokuba staring down at the drawings Ryou said he could have.

And, seemingly, plotting something.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again. Sorry for not updating this sooner, but I went away for the Easter weekend and I am currently going through some health issues, so bare with me here. Ah, well, not much really happens in this chapter, I guess. Just a few friendship moments with Ryou and a confrontation with Carla. And yes, she's as annoying as ever.

Thanking; CleverPhoenix, The Flea, Tearless, Kanberry, the-caffeine-junkiie-reviewer, Obradyroxmysox, DaAmazingMeepers, SilverMoonKitty, gnarley-, foxxy nine-tails, TsuKaza, bbena, becky, HienFan, AleCat1230, TimeAndRhythmDoesIndeedSleep, KnightxXxWitch and Dreamcreator for reviewing the last chapter. Much love to you all.

Comments, suggestions and rants of epic proportions are always welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 21:

Ryou did not know how more she could handle, her days were now destined to leave her frazzled and exhausted, it seemed. Secrets were no longer kept secrets, the people in her life helping with that considerably, unwittingly and purposely. She had tried hard, so very hard to keep her feelings for Seto to herself, just like her secret of her real gender and why she was hiding it in the first place.

But it seemed fate had other plans for her, revealing her two major secrets through a series of unfortunate events, creating a domino effect where, at first, one person knew, and then two. And then three. And then everyone knew!

She must admit, however, that her friends knowing that she was really a young woman dressing as a male was a relief on her part. She didn't have to make excuses not to go with them to the beach or pool anymore, didn't have to wear those thick bandages around her chest all the time either. It was quite liberating. And now that her gender was common knowledge amongst her friends she didn't have to spend any more awkward moments explaining to them of her actions.

Now, instead, it seemed that she had to explain something else as equally baffling to them; her growing feelings for Seto.

Apparently, to Joey at least, it seemed her feelings for Seto were far more incomprehensible then her hiding her gender.

However, that wasn't what concerned Ryou the most; it was Mokuba's regard to her that left her feeling simultaneously baffled, relieved and a tiny bit uneasy. He knew of her crush on his older brother and, thankfully, was supportive of her. But maybe he was a little too supportive and now was boisterously trying to play matchmaker.

Despite what those hideous romance novels and movies claim, matchmaking attempts usually never go to plan. Honestly, she didn't know what Mokuba had planned but she knew it wasn't something as cliché as shoving them in a closet or forcing them to play Truth or Dare.

Heck, the fact that Mokuba suggested that she become Seto's personal assistant pretty much confirmed that. And as if to prove that further, she once again made dinner for him and his brother, Seto, only to have Mokuba skip out half way through to speak with Mr. Fuji again, leaving her and Seto alone in her apartment.

Not that she minded spending time with Seto, but she was pretty sure she was blushing whenever he looked at her. It was all Mokuba's fault, of course, telling his brother in a teasing and mischievous tone that she loved him left her stumbling for words. Whether or not Seto believed him she wasn't sure, but there was this small sense of amusement in his gaze from time to time.

Of course, that only made her blush harder.

It also didn't help that her mind decided to be a nuisance and remind her over and over again of what happened between them just the other afternoon. She could have sworn he was going to...kiss her had Mokuba not walked in when he did. But she soon pushed those thoughts aside quickly, telling herself that he was suffering from a severe migraine and probably didn't realize what he was doing as he looked surprised when he pulled away.

Still, besides all that, she enjoyed spending the afternoon speaking with him. She always knew he was intelligent, but she must admit she was a bit awestricken when he talked about Kaiba Corp to her. The determination, drive and passion he had toward his business was utterly amazing, especially for someone who was still technically a teenager.

However impressed she was of what he had achieved, she also held a sense of concern for him. With his multi-billion dollar business also came the hardships of constant headaches; older businessmen underestimating him because of his age, women of any age throwing themselves at him because of his money and the pressures of keeping his Corporation out of the wrong hands must be exhausting for him.

So, Ryou made up her mind. Never minding Mokuba's matchmaking attempts, she was going to try and help Seto one way or another. She may not be able to help him with his company as she only had a very limited knowledge on running a business, but she will be able to help ward away those harpies, as both Seto and Mokuba liked to call them.

She wasn't sure how she was going to do that just let, maybe follow Mokuba's example of cutting off all their potential paths to Seto. She'll no doubt gain some enemies by doing that, but Seto didn't deserve such annoyances, didn't need such distractions. If the only thing she could do was make sure he had at least one decent meal a day and keep those harpies away from him, then fine.

Something was better than nothing, after all.

With an inaudible sigh, Ryou swatted a rogue strand of hair from her eyes as she trailed along with the rest of her friends as they made their way to school at the start of another week. She was, of course, wearing the male equivalent of the school uniform as Joey walked beside her, as usual these days, arguing about something with Tristan, while Yugi tried to play peacemaker between them, Tea shaking her head in utter exasperation at the sight. It was just a typical morning, Ryou trying her best not to let the days prior affect her too much.

The last week had been hectic and she had hoped that maybe this week would be more...what's the word she was looking for? Peaceful? Yeah, that's probably it, but after yesterday's conversation with Mokuba and the word 'matchmaking', all her hopes were dashed.

Turning to enter the school grounds, Ryou felt Joey shift uncomfortable at her side and she immediately knew something was bothering. "Something wrong, Joey?" she asked her friend, even though she was somewhat suspicious of why he was fidgeting.

"Just a quick word before ya go in?" Joey requested somewhat uneasily before turning to the others and ushering them to go ahead with a wave of his hand. And, surprisingly, they did so without dispute, none of them asking what he wished to talk to her about. Sure, they appeared curious, the three of them blinking at them in silent confusion, but they relented nonetheless.

That confirmed her suspicions. After what happened at the cafe yesterday with Mokuba asking her whether or not she liked Seto, Joey wasn't able to completely voice his opinion. He was probably about to go all protective of her.

"Is there something the matter?" Ryou asked as she tilted her head to the side in question once the two of them were alone.

"Um, well, about yesterday," Joey started to say, sounding a little bit uncomfortable. He even looked uncomfortable as he fidgeted where he stood in front of her, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "I was wondering if it was true."

It was Ryou's turn to look uncomfortable as she fiddled with the strap of her school bag. "That I have a crush on Seto?"

"...Yeah."

With a sigh, Ryou nodded her head slowly; there was no point in denying it, her secrets always had a way of coming out eventually anyway.

"Yes, I do," she admitted before she snapped her head up and gave Joey this mildly desperate look. "But please, before you say anything, don't ask me why. He isn't a bad person, Joey. You don't know him like I do."

Joey was silent for a moment, contemplating something with a very tale-telling twitch in his eye before he spoke up again. It was clear that he was struggling not to fall into a full-fledged big brother mode on her. "So, the two of you have been spending time together?"

A bit of colour graced Ryou's cheeks and she nodded, unable to hide a wince as she took a timid step back. "Yes, we have."

"What?!" Finally, Joey erupted into protective mode. She had subconsciously been waiting for his outburst, but even so she wasn't able to hide yet another wince. "I knew he was going to start something funny! Who does he think he is?! He thinks he can do whatever the hell he wants just because he's rich? That jerk! I tell ya, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"

"Joey, please calm down," Ryou pleaded with the ranting blonde softly. "Nothing happened, we just talked."

"That's how it always starts!" he ranted.

Ryou grabbed onto his arm when he appeared ready to turn around and march off with the sole purpose of hunting Seto down and interrogating him. "Nothing happened," she stressed before turning her doe eyes up at him. "Don't you trust me, Joey?"

"I trust you! I just don't trust him!"

"I'm not asking you to trust him, I just want you to trust me," Ryou said as she forced Joey to turn around and look at her. "Joey, listen, I know you're not friends with Seto and I know the two of you don't get along, but believe me when I say Seto is nice to me. I can't explain why I had fallen for him, or when it happened; I just have. It just happened."

Pressing her lips together, Ryou allowed a moment to let her words sink in before continuing, her grip on his arm tightening a fraction more.

"Don't make me chose between the two of you, please," Ryou once again pleaded with him. "Can't I have you both in my life?"

Joey immediately sobered up as he continued to stare at her for a moment before he suddenly ran his hand roughly through his hair. "Aw man, don't look at me like that, Rei," he said before taking in a deep breath through his nose and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't help myself. You're like a sister to me, ok?"

"I know," Ryou said as she nodded. "And you're like a brother."

"I know I can't tell you who you should like and who you shouldn't. If you say Kaiba is really a nice person, then I believe you," Joey admitted to her as he moved to place his other hand on her shoulder, leaning forward just a little so they were eyelevel. "I just, I mean, we just don't want you getting hurt by this. This whole relationship thing is hard, ya know?"

"Joey..." Ryou said, truly touched by her words and smiled softly as her, her eyes taking on a warm, gentle gaze. He was obviously still annoyed with how Carla used and dumped him, so he was fearful that the same may happen to her.

She was so lucky to have him as her 'brother'.

"Thank you for your concern, really, it means a lot to me," Ryou told him as she suddenly moved forward and gave Joey a quick hug to show that she really was appreciative of his thoughtfulness of her before pulling away and giving him this reassuring smile. "But I'll be ok, I promise. No one will force me into doing something I don't want to do ever again."

Joey immediately caught onto the secret meaning of her words, knowing that she was referring to the Spirit of the Ring and how he used to control her, placing her in situations she held no desire to be in. Every one of her friends knew of the pain she had to endure while in the Spirit's possession, but that was over now, all in the past where it belonged. It was actually because of the Ring that she found the strength to move on with life. She was stronger than she thought herself possible and knew if she survived being a host to a sadistic ancient spirit, then she could get through anything in life.

Sure, life wasn't easy, especially now that Mokuba was playing matchmaker and that she had become Carla's unintentional rival for Seto's affections, but she would make it through somehow. She just knew it.

"Ok," Joey finally relented as a small smile of his own slipped onto his lips. "But if he hurts ya, I want to know about it immediately."

Ryou gave a light laugh and nodded her head, still smiling softly. It's nice to have protective friends. "Sure."

She and Joey then looked at each other for a moment before the two of them shared another laugh. They then turned to walk toward their friends, who were still lingering together in a group just outside the school entrance. Tea immediately asked if everything was alright, no doubt seeing the sight of her begging Joey not to go anywhere.

"Everything's fine," Ryou answered as she and Joey shared a look, Tea, Yugi and Tristan accepting her reply with a nod or a smile.

Maybe today won't be so bad.

"You know, only sluts wear skirts," an annoyingly familiar voice sneered wittingly as she strolled passed, flicking a red-tipped ringlet over her shoulder as she did so. She was once again not wearing the school uniform like it was expected of everyone who went to this school. She wore the boy's jacket over a pair of black shorts and knee-high laced up boots.

Ryou and everyone else immediately winced at the voice, Ryou frowning deeply while Tea all but bristled as it was obvious that _witty_ statement was directed at her. Carla held a great distaste for skirts and dresses as she saw them as girly and being too girly meant you were desperate for guys' attention, which meant you were so full of yourself and jealous of her natural beauty.

Yes, she had in fact said something similar to that, in a way that involved a lot of hair-flicking and bosom bouncing.

Of course Carla just happened to make an appearance when she was least wanted and in the most nonsensical and arrogantly irritating way possible.

And here Ryou thought today wouldn't be so bad. How silly of her.

"Every girl is wearing a skirt!" Tea immediately bristled and threw out an arm to indicate toward the rest of the student body, all the girls wearing their uniform without complaint. "It's a part of our uniform, you twit! A uniform you should be wearing as well!"

Carla snorted harshly at her words, turning to look at her as if she was some kind of an annoying irritant to her. "I'm not wearing that gaudy thing," she retorted quite conceitedly, obviously thinking herself so special that she was above the regulated standards of uniform policy.

If Seto, the richest man in Japan couldn't get away with not wearing the uniform, why would Carla here be an exception?

"Which is why you keep getting suspended!" Tea pointed out clearly.

But Carla only snorted once again, rolling her eyes in contempt as she folded her arms under her bust. "Like I care."

"Aw, man," Joey grumbled irritably as he and Tristan shared a look that spoke volumes about their distaste for her. "Why don't you just get over ya-self already?"

"Still stinging over our break-up, Wheeler?" Carla sneered haughtily at him. "Why don't you go running to that slut; she's trying to get to Seto, ya know? Looks like someone's using you again, doesn't it?"

"You really need to stop insulting Rei, you know?" Tea quipped back tersely. "It makes you sounds jealous."

"How dare you?!"

Ryou tried to tune Carla's voice out. She really wasn't in the mood to have a confrontation so early in the morning, especially with someone she grew to hate more and more each day. She would never like to admit that she out right hated someone, but really, what else could she feel toward the insufferable woman?

_Seto-san?_ Ryou thought to herself. _You possess amazing self-control for not killing her already_.

Was it wrong to wish that the Spirit of the Ring was still here so he could send Carla to the Shadow Realm, hence solving everyone's problems?

"Let's go, Tea, guys," she said as she grabbed Tea's wrist in her hand and began to lead her inside school grounds. "She obviously won't listen to logic."

"Humph, whatever you say, Snow White," Carla sniffed at her, pointing her nose into the air. She was obviously still stinging from their confrontation yesterday and gave Ryou the feeling that she won't forgive her anytime soon. "I don't appreciate your attempts to stop me from gaining Seto's affections."

Ryou immediately paused in her movements, willing herself not to visibly bristle upon hearing those words. She pressed her lips into a thin line and turned around the face her, ignoring Tea's puzzled expression for the time being.

"And I don't appreciate your attempts at using his brother as some sort of a tool to get to him," Ryou said firmly and quite sternly as well, a frown marring her usually gentle face.

"I don't see the problem," Carla snapped back at her with scowl flittering across her face. "The brat would have liked me and would insist that I would be perfect for Seto. It's only logic, right?"

Ryou really did bristle this time, her blood pressure rising considerably. Carla just pretty much admitted that she was only trying to use Mokuba to get to Seto, almost sounding proud that she thought of it. To Ryou, that was worse than the act itself as it proved that she was so conceited, so vain that she actually thought she could get away with it.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Ryou could feel a headache starting to form already. She was truly beginning to understand Seto's hatred, utterly loathing for the female before her. It was like Carla was trying to be the most irrational and annoying woman she had ever met.

"Funny you should talk about logic," Tea interjected with a light sneer. She wasn't certain what was really going on, but she heard enough to know that Carla was advancing considerably in her attempts to get to Seto. And she didn't like it either. "If only your brain was as big as your ego, then you might realize that Seto is just not interested in you."

Carla abruptly snapped her attention to Tea with an appalled expression on her face. She appeared genuinely disgusted that Tea would say such vile things to her. A sneer stained her lips and she looked ready to hand back a scathing retort, only to surprisingly pull back and instead gave Tea this pitying look.

"You obviously have no idea who you're talking to, do you?" Carla questioned. Truly, she was dealing with an idiot. "But what do you expect from one of Joey's friends, hmm?"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Joey demanded loudly, clearly beyond annoyed now as Tristan had to hold him back, Yugi explaining to him that she's not worth getting angry over.

Tea twitched at her words while Ryou drew in a sharp breath through her nose. Was Carla doing this on purpose, just to see how far she could get under their skin? Surely, she had to be as it was hard to fathom that anyone could be this self-righteous and egotistical.

"It seems that you're really easy to get along with once people learn to worship you, am I right?" Ryou couldn't help but come back with, unable to stop the words from passing her lips.

Carla, however, simply laughed at her words and flicked another ringlet over her shoulder. "Exactly! Seto should be kissing the ground I walk on if he wasn't such an arsehole."

Ryou blinked in astonishment and remained silent for a brief moment, her friends and Tea next to her doing the same. Carla sounded...serious.

"I was joking," Ryou said slowly.

"Is she for real?" Tea whispered her question to her.

Ryou didn't know how to reply to that and luckily she didn't have to as the bell signalling the start of classes rang out, giving her and the others the perfect excuse to get away from Carla. Really, Ryou had never been so thankful to hear that alarm.

"That's the bell," she said as she tugged on Tea's wrist again. "Let's go, we don't want to be late for class."

"What a group of fucking nerds," Carla sniggered as she lingered behind at the front gate, in no hurry to get anywhere. "Only losers go to class on time."

"And only brainless fools would throw away their education!" Tea yelled back in response as Ryou kept a firm hold on her wrist, now literally dragging her away and inside the building, their three male friends following with bitter expressions on their faces.

"She's baiting you, Tea," she said. "Let it go."

"I can't!" Tea said loudly in frustration, her eyes ablaze with anger. "She's so...argh!"

"I know," Ryou said with understanding and sympathy, suddenly feeling quite tired and worn out from the altercation. "No wonder Seto is suffering from mindless headaches. But, what can I do to help get rid of that?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, nothing," Ryou said as she gave Tea a small smile. "Let's just go to class and try to forget about this, ok?"

Thankfully, school went pretty uneventful after that. Seto didn't turn up for class, but Ryou already knew that he wouldn't as her had informed her casually last night that he had a business appointment he needed to attend to and would be more than likely too utterly annoyed to come to class. It was probably a good thing that he didn't turn up as Carla was here as well, although it's not entirely sure why she bothered anymore. She just hung around, making an appearance every once and a while to make a sniping comment, only to sulk away whenever Tea challenged her insults with a scathing retort.

Even Ryou herself wasn't free from her, Carla increasing her efforts to get under her skin, apparently. She really didn't like confrontations and would do just about anything to avoid her, but Carla just would not take a hint so she was forced to counter her comments with ones of her own, surprising her friends considerably with her sharp tongue.

Of course, Joey immediately accused Seto of 'corrupting' her, but Ryou was quick to remind him that it was Carla that was making her act unwillingly out of character.

That girl could make a respected nun want to commit homicide.

Throughout the day, Ryou had felt eyes watching the back of her head, protective gazes by not one person, but probably two or three. Ryou knew for certain that one of those gazes belonged to none other than Joey. He looked at her the same way as he did with his younger sister, Serenity. They were both delicate, gentle and kind, someone who needed protection, namely, his protection.

And the thought of someone as gruff and hardass as Seto dating his little sister infuriated him!

"That bastard better treat her right, or I'll pound his ass!" Joey exclaimed suddenly, seemingly oblivious to the crowds around him and the fact that he was still in the middle of a lesson. He was standing with one foot on his seat, the other planted in the middle of his school desk. His face was screwed up into a dangerously angry look as he shook his fist in front of him, his eyes ablaze with determination.

Across on the other side of the room, his three constant companions were staring at him with expressions of shock and disbelief on their faces, quickly followed by exasperation and slight confusion.

"Er, Joey?" Yugi tried to gain his attention, a sense of concern mixed with embarrassment for his friends shimmering in his eyes.

"What are you on about, bro?" Tristan asked as he blinked slowly at him.

Tea simply turned away and lifted her hand to shield him away from her sight, her eyebrow giving a light twitch. "Honestly, you can be so embarrassing sometimes," she murmured.

Ryou just laughed nervously at his reaction, pretty sure she knew what he was thinking about. Now that he knew she had feelings for Seto (thank you very much, Mokuba) he would no doubt increase his protectiveness for her.

She then felt guilty when he got detention for his little interruption.

However, as she moved outside with her friends as school ended, Ryou realized that her afternoon had only just begun and made her question why didn't she find a way to get herself in detention. Looking up at the front gates she spotted a black limo parked there, waiting. And on the roof of that limo sat a certain black-haired male, looking all like a mischievous Imp as he wave to her to come closer.

"Hey, Ryou!"

Not only was Mokuba there, but also a certain other woman. Leaning against the car, looking as beautiful and bubbly as ever was Mai, who also waved her over, looking just a little too enthusiastic about what was going on.

"Hurry up, Ryou!" Mai called out. "We haven't any time to waste, we're going shopping!"

Next to her, Joey twitched slightly as Ryou sighed, resigning herself to her fate as she bid a (reluctant) farewell to her friends (who gave her blatant looks of sympathy) and apprehensively crossed the school yard, heading to the limo while ignoring the look and whispers by those around her.

Oh, now let the fun officially begin...


	22. Chapter 22

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore. She is an original character and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. This character is not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of a female Original Character. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** In this chapter we have an extra Sue who appears right at the very end, as you know with every Sue-fic out there they can't just stop at one, can they? Her appearance in this fic, however, will be short as Carla is the main attraction and there's no way anyone could take that away from her!

...Yeah...

Enjoy!

Also, I have written a Seto/Ryou oneshot called "**Of Distractions and Phone Conversations**" so please do check that story out when you can.

Thanking; Yukirimi, Hiira, SilverMoonKitty, TsuKaza, Kanberry, Tearless, Bokmal14, DaAmazingMeepers, Obradyroxmysox, Jen Kritique, Lightmagegirl4437, ArlieseBirchwood, CleverPhoenix, Remy, HienFan, ShadowsofDestruction13, DawnzNo1, DeadMike's Guts and ManaMagic for reviewing the last chapter. I hope you hear from you all again soon!

* * *

Chapter 22:

If Ryou thought spending the entire day just clothes shopping was bad enough, it wouldn't even compete with the horror of clothes shopping with your crush's younger, but highly opinionated brother. Add in a beautiful and fashionable friend who was trying to suss out the best outfit possible to gain said crush's attention, then you have a disaster on your hands.

It had only been a good few hours since Mokuba picked her up from school, whisking her away on this little shopping spree and she already had enough _super cute_ outfits to last for all eternally. She wasn't even going to think of where she was going to put all these clothes. She might have to turn the spare room into a walk-in robe or something.

She was carrying so much stuff that her arms were getting sore carrying all the bags. She won't complain about them, though, as poor Rowland already had his hands full as well, the unfortunate older man forced to accompany them on this little excursion.

"Why do I need a business suit?" Ryou found herself questioning when Mai pressed yet another business jacket against her to see if it would fit. "I'm not going for an interview, am I?"

Mokuba made no attempt to answer that as his grin, both wicked and mischievous was enough. And it brought shiver, yet again, to race down her spine.

"No, wait," Ryou said slowly as she all but slumped forward in defeat. "You were serious about the PA thing, weren't you?"

"Yep!" Mokuba replied a bit too cheerfully. "You'll need to look professional."

"And stylish as well," Mai added as she pulled out a dark blue pencil skirt that appeared to be rather to short for her liking, probably reaching mid thigh on her with a well placed slit on the side. "We'll find you the prefect work outfit, so don't worry."

Oh, finding the perfect outfit was the least of her worries.

"Oh god..." Was all Ryou could say before Mai threw the skirt and jacket at her and then proceeded to drag her across the floor of the shop, the cashier all but rubbing her hands with glee at the sight of them.

This little shopping spree was certain to make her day...or allow her to retire and never have to work again, either one.

Deciding that it would be best not to struggle or protest, Ryou remained utterly silent as Mai and Mokuba made all the decisions for her. She was just the pack mule, after all. Ya know, carry all the stuff and shut up? So, it didn't startle her one bit when another garment was thrown at her, this one landing on her head and covering her eyes.

However, what did startle her was this garment felt

Ryou whipped the piece of clothing off her head and stared at it, her eyes widening considerable. "A cocktail dress?" she all but stuttered. "Wha-?"

"All in due time, Ryou," Mokuba interrupted her with an impish grin and a refusal to listen to protest gleam in his eyes.

"This is actually quite a lot of fun," Mai exclaimed happily as she rummaged through yet another clothing rack, surveying it with an expert eye. "You sure you're brother won't mind us using his card?"

Mokuba simply snorted. "I doubt he'll miss the money," he answered dryly.

Ryou almost dropped all the bags and clothing she was carrying in shock. He...what? Seto was...?

"Seto's paying for all of this?!" she all but shrilled at them in disbelief, to which Mokuba and Mai answered by laughing and promptly ignored her.

Ryou promptly sunk to her knees, surrounded by the carefully chosen clothes, looking all the bit frazzled and defeated. She was screwed, so utterly screwed. Why was this happening to her...? She didn't want Seto to think that she was only after his money. But maybe if she tells him that Mokuba was behind all of this he'll have sympathy on her, yes?

"Well, that should be enough clothes," Mai announced after practically clearing the store of all fashionable goods. "Time to go shopping for shoes!"

Ryou could only make a soft, pitiful whine as Rowland gave her a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, the long-suffering male only succeeding in making her feel even more defeated before she was hurled to her feet and escorted away.

Oh, she couldn't wait for what tomorrow might bring.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Ryou couldn't believe this.

She had always hoped; in the back of her mind that Mokuba wasn't serious, hoping that maybe he would just tell Carla that she was Seto's personal assistant just to rub it in her face. She never really believed he would actually force her to wear a business suit and literally drag her to Kaiba Corp's main office, escorting her to stand in front of Seto's private office.

She received no job description on what was exactly expected of her, instead merely told to 'wing it' by some of Seto's long-time employees. The only real piece of advice she got was from Seto's rather elderly front desk receptionist and the only thing she told her was to keep an eye on the younger women.

Geez, it appeared that Seto and Mokuba weren't the only ones sick of these Harpies.

Alright, fine, she was pretty good at improvising anyway, she could get through this without making too much of a fool of herself...regardless of having no idea what a Personal Assistant was suppose to do. Just focus on warding away those Harpies and everything should be fine.

So, with a sense of determination not to cause Seto any more trouble, she entered the office with much dignity as she could muster; she was cool enough to handle any situation, right?

Ok, that was a blatant lie; she was pushed into the office by a grinning Mokuba, causing her to trip over her own feet and to make a noise that was anything but dignified. Actually, it was more like a flailing yelp of surprise.

"Wah!"

"Ryou?" Seto snapped his head up the very moment her heard her familiar accent, surprise etching on his features when he spied the white-haired woman sitting on the floor just inside his office, appearing as if someone had just literally threw her inside. Ryou was wearing a black business jacket, cut perfectly against her womanly frame and a dark blue skirt that was slightly wrinkled thanks to the way she was currently sprawled out on the carpet.

Seeming to forget about his work for the moment, Seto pushed himself to his feet and walked around his desk, crossing the large expanse of his office in a few quick strides. "What are you doing here?"

Still sitting on the floor, rubbing the small of her back, Ryou offered him a weary smile as he approached. "Apparently, I'm your new Personal Assistant," she explained as she tried to smooth down her hair that appeared slightly dishevelled.

A look of confusion graced Seto's face as he held out his hand to her, portraying to the young woman that he wished to help her back onto her feet. The sight of him offering his hand willingly to anyone would probably earn him looks of bewilderment or overly dramatic expressions on how the world was coming to an end.

However, Ryou merely gave him a thankful smile as she lifted her two hands out to him, signalling to him that she was willing to let him help and keen to trust him.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a large amount of genuine concern in his tone as Ryou placed her dainty hands in his single large one and helped to ease her back onto her feet.

"I'm fine," Ryou replied back, her tender smile never wavering as she subconsciously kept her hand in his.

Seto's confusion, however, was still very much present. "What did you mean-?"

"Mokuba's idea," Ryou cut him off with a weary, long-suffering glance, trying hard not to wince from the memories of her little expedition yesterday, and not to mention the confrontation with her and Mokuba against Carla. "After what happened the other day with him and Carla, he thought she might try your place of work next."

"Wait, the Cretin?" Seto immediately questioned, his hand unconsciously grasping onto hers more tightly. "What happened?"

Ryou felt surprised by his apparent lack of knowledge, her big dole eyes widening a mere fraction. "He didn't tell you?" she asked him slowly, to which he answered with a quick shake of his head. She took a moment to chew on her bottom lip, musing about why Mokuba failed to inform him of his confrontation before giving him a somewhat sympathetic look.

"Oh, well, Carla came up to him not yesterday but the day before, trying to get a job as your personal cook and maid," she explained, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze when she saw his eyes widen in alarm. "But Mokuba told her that you already had one called Rei, well me, and Carla became seriously enraged."

The expression on Seto's face said it all. "...She did _**what?**_" he asked in a low, almost in a snarl-like way.

It appeared as though Seto's blood was literally beginning to boil. Using his brother to get to him once was bad enough, but to be so utterly brainless to try again a second time was too much. That..._thing_, that cretin needed to be dealt with severely.

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut as he growled deeply from frustration in his throat. "She's really pushing it," he all but hissed as he let go of Ryou's hands as he didn't want to crush her lithe hands within his vice-like grip of sheer hatred.

Ryou, however, never lost her considerate gaze. She knew that he was beyond angry and he had every right to be, and one's rage could be frightening but she could see that he was trying his hardest to keep his temper in check for her so she wasn't at all scared on him. No, instead she felt her sympathy for him grow significantly.

"We deduce that she was so mad she's likely to try to find her way into your office and demand a job," she continued. "You know, because of her tragic past and stuff."

"All too well..." Seto murmured as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Are you getting a headache again?" Ryou questioned as she took a step forward, tilting her head ever-so slightly to the side to get a better look at his face. She then sighed sympathetically as she reached out to place a hand on his arm gently, running her palm up and down in a reassuring manner. "I'm sorry; this has gotten completely out of hand, hasn't it?"

"If she comes a within a mile of my office, I want her arrested for trespassing," Seto said as he allow her hand to linger on his arm for a few moments longer before bristling when he wasn't able to hold back a bit of his anger anymore. "Or better yet, shot!"

Ryou had to give a small half chuckle at that, the image of Seto ordering a few snipers to be perched on the rooftop was a tad amusing. She quickly brushed it away, however, and decided to try and change the topic of conversation as it was clear to see how irritated he had become.

Even if Carla does turn up here, she'll deal with her. She's gotten pretty good at telling Carla off as she's had a lot of practice lately. And she's pretty certain she could take care of what other Harpies she came across. She won't enjoy the confrontations, that was certain, but she will get through it. For Seto's sake, as well as Mokuba's.

"Is there something I can do?"

Seto abruptly turned his attention toward her, with an eyebrow arched toward his hairline in question. "Hm?"

"Well, I don't particularly want to sit around and leave all the work to you when I might be able to help with something," Ryou explained with a smile as she folded her hands delicately in front of her. "Filing, cleaning, anything. I'll even stand guard at the door if you want, I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Seto asked her, appearing somewhat puzzled that she would want to work for him after being forced her by his brother's request.

"Yes, positively," Ryou replied confidentially and with a bit of determination before granting him this amused look and winked playfully at him. "Besides, I doubt Mokuba will let me walk out of here unscathed, anyway."

Ryou felt her heartbeat increase just a little when she heard a small, half chuckle being emitted from the handsome male before her, his shoulders relaxing considerably and a tiny hint of a smirk on his lips.

She got him to relax a little! Oh, she was so happy!

"Sure," Seto said after a moment, relenting gratefully to her requests as he led her over to his desk. "There are some files that need to be put away."

"Right," Ryou said as she smiled brightly, relieved as she knew how to do a bit of filing. "I'll get right on it."

Gathering the wad of files into her arms, Ryou walked over to the filing cabinet in order to fulfil her duty, but she paused for a moment to glance over her shoulder, watching as Seto moved to sit back down at his desk. He still appeared a bit tense and irritable about the information he just learnt, but he seemed to be rather comfortable with having her here with him. She wasn't being a nuisance, it seemed, which was one of her greatest fears.

Satisfied, Ryou turned to the task at hand, reading the names of the files and not taking a peek of what they might contain as it was really none of her business and she wanted to be respectful. Who knows? They might be confidential.

Having completed her task, Ryou turned around in order to request something else to do but found herself taking a moment to take in Seto's office. It was quite large, expansive really. Two leather lounge chairs on either side of a rectangle shape coffee table decorated one corner of the room, just left of the large entry doors, the other corner littered with filing cabinets and book cases. Behind Seto's desk, which was the central figure of the room where floor to ceiling windows with a wonderful view of the city, the windows flooding the room with natural light.

She then spied another desk positioned in the right back corner of the room, also near the windows. This one was smaller and off to the side, like a spare desk. Yet this one was completely muddled and disorderly, giving her the impression that Seto would have nothing to do with this desk.

"Is this Mokuba's desk?" Ryou questioned as she walked over to the slightly jumbled mess, a somewhat fond and amused look on her face as she cast her gaze over its continents.

Seto looked up from his computer screen for a moment. "That's right," he said before focusing back on his typing.

"Thought so," Ryou said as she smiled in his direction again. "It's a mess. Oh, I suppose it would be an organized mess, correct?"

That earned her another half chuckle from Seto, even making him pause in his speed touching typing for a moment. "Heh."

Ryou once again felt a sense of satisfying warmth roll over her upon hearing the amused snort, feeling somewhat giddy with herself as she glanced over the organized messy desk in front of her. And as she did so, she spied something that looked new and completely out of place.

"Hmm, playing cards?" she murmured to herself as she picked the desk of cards up with her hands. "I wonder if he left them here for me."

She said that a little louder than she intended to as Seto paused again in his typing to turn his attention toward her once again. "Hm?"

"Ah," Ryou murmured as she held the cards a little tighter against her, flashing Seto a somewhat shy smile. "Apparently I can play a mean game of Poker."

"Oh?" Seto looked somewhat surprised by her admission, not that she could blame him. She hardly looked like the type to like playing poker. Her so-called Poker-Face was terribly transparent.

Now fiddling with the deck nervously, Ryou decided to tell him about one of her hobbies, hoping that he won't disapprove as she knew he wasn't fond of the whole spiritual side of things. Facts and science was what he believed in.

"Well, you see, using Divination is a hobby of mine."

"Divination?" Seto repeated as he removed his hands from the keyboard and lean back in his seat to grant her his full attention. "As in fortune telling?"

"Kinda," Ryou said as she shrugged lightly, moving to stand by his desk so they could converse easier. "I can read playing cards as they all posses special meanings to them as well. Kinda like Tarot cards in a way. I can usually tell what my opponent has by reading my own cards."

Surprisingly, Seto looked intrigued. "Interesting."

"I don't use a crystal ball or posses a human skull if that's what you're thinking," Ryou said airily in amusement, her nerves quickly slipping away. "I like to use Divination tools from nature herself. You know, water, fire, earth and wind. That sort of thing. It's nothing serious; I'm not foretelling the end of the world type things, just guidance through the day. I can't see into the future."

"Shame," Seto said as a half smirk slipped across his lips. "That might come in handy."

"Oh, I don't know," Ryou said as she kept with the light tone this conversation seemed to have turned into. "Nothing would be a surprise and it'll be boring then, right?"

"Hmm, I guess that's true," Seto murmured as he turned back to his computer, seemingly ready to get back to work. But he paused to peer up at her from the corner of his eye. "Besides, no one likes a know-it-all smartass."

Ryou had to laugh at that. "So you've been told?"

"Of course."

Suddenly, the sound of a buzzer broke the relaxed atmosphere between them, seemingly pulling them both back into reality. With an arched eyebrow and his lips thinly pressed together, Seto pressed on the intercom button and grunted out a response.

"Sorry to bother you Mr. Kaiba," came an apologetic, yet somewhat highly agitated woman's voice. "But you have a Mr. Barton and Miss Barton here to see you. And they are rather insistent."

Suddenly, there was a sound of a scuffle ensuing, raised voices that Ryou didn't recognized and the woman's voice turned harsher and louder, almost as if she had reached the end of her tether.

An expression of dread immediately made Seto's features pale.

"Hey, where the hell do you think you're going?! And where in God's name is that woman?! Where did she disappear to?!"

As soon as Seto's front desk receptionist said those words, the doors to Seto's office flew open in an overly and highly obnoxious manner, granting the individual who threw them open a grand and dramatic entrance.

Sounds like something an obnoxious young woman like Carla would do.

Sure enough, a young woman dressed in what appeared to be a short cocktail dress slinked in, the satin black dress folding tightly to her perfectly curvy figure effortlessly strode into the office with an overly dramatic air of confidence. Her face was covered in a light layer of make-up that was creased into an expression of utter loathing, her light red hair, accompanied with orange streaks was short, barely touching her shoulders in gentle waves. Her fringe was swept to the side and covered one of her eyes that were the colour of stormy gray; piercing and deep.

Ryou blinked. She was clearly not Carla like she and Mokuba had expected, but someone else entirely.

Glancing over her shoulder at Seto, a wave of concern washed over her as she took in Seto's tense and highly annoyed body posture, his eyes narrowed into an icy cold glare while his jaw was set tightly as if he was gritting his teeth.

_Oh dear_, Ryou thought to herself as the currently unnamed girl snapped her attention to her, a hated glare on her face. _This must be one of the Harpies Mokuba was telling me about_.

This should prove to be rather interesting.


	23. Chapter 23

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore and Anhara "Anna" Barton. They are original characters and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. These characters are not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of female Original Characters. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter was giving a little bit of trouble. Anyway, I'm sorta happy with how it turned out. We have an obnoxious Sue, Ryou acting cool and Seto letting Ryou act cool, so I hope you like it!

Also, Rowland isn't a made up character, he's actually one of Seto's workers, you know, the guy in the dark suit and glasses always calling Seto Mr. Kaiba? Yeah, that's him.

Thanks so very much to the following people for reviewing the last chapter; Yukirimi, AIBOUGiRL, The Flea, Kanberry, TsuKaza, Tearless, Bokmal14, SingingWrenn, Jen Kritique, CleverPhoenix, Royalraven007, Layne Locke, padz-nd-prongz, BakushippingxForever, SilverMoonKitty, DaAmazingMeepers, Getsemone, RunicSiren, Memories-of-the-Shadows, IReadNoNonsense, Dreamcreator, Little Ryuu and anon! Thanks once again. Also, getting close to three hundred reviews; I'm getting excited ^^

Comments, suggestions, rants and generally anything is encouraged. Enjoy reading and let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 23:

As the tension in the room mounted, Ryou found herself studying the new woman in front of her silently. She was immediately suspicious of her and, surprisingly, her mind was trying to comprehend why anyone would wear a cocktail dress during the day while storming into someone else's office in an overly annoying manner. Was it supposed to prove to anyone and everyone how sassy and feisty she was? Didn't she care even remotely how completely out of place she looked and how obnoxiously she was going on about it?

Didn't she realize that her sassiness could and should get her arrested?

Then again, she did remember Mokuba telling her something about how these Harpies were all sparkle and glitter, but completely lacking any substance whatsoever.

"And who is this?" the strange young woman asked with a flick of her head, haughty looking down at her.

Ryou felt oddly annoyed by her question. Ok, this girl had just stormed into someone else's office without being invited and she dared to ask who _**she**_ was? I'm sorry, but where was the logic in _that_?

"My Personal Assistant," Seto retorted sharply.

Her visible stormy gray eye flickered over to Ryou and her hatred seemed to deepen. "How personal?" she asked rather mockingly, yet accusingly at the same time.

Seto's eyes narrowed dramatically and he spoke lowly at her. "Very."

It took all of Ryou's self-control not to whip around toward Seto upon those admitted words, but she was unable to stop her heart from skipping a beat and her cheeks to be covered in a light layer of blush pink. Thank goodness she didn't squeak like she would have done normally.

A glaring match promptly ensued between Seto and the strange girl, and for the record, her glare had nothing on Seto, but she simply appeared too arrogant to be the first to look away. But she did when yet another unannounced guest strolled casually through the flung open doors, this one a man in gender and appearing to be in his early fifties. He was wearing a sharp business suit; his posture just oozed with power and control, all the way from his slicked back hair down to his Italian leather shoes.

"Ah, Mr Kaiba, what a fine opportunity to finally meet you," the man said as he confidentially walked further into the office, arrogantly taking a seat on the leather coach that decorated that one corner of the room. "I see you have already met my beautiful and talented daughter, Anhara."

"Those I can stand call me Anna," Anhara said with that same distinct self-importance. "Not that you are allowed to call me that.

Seto's eyebrow gave a twitch. "Then what's the point of saying it?" he muttered and Ryou had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop a chuckle from reaching the surface.

The man Ryou could only assume was Mr Barton upon remembering the name Seto's secretary informed them moments before the ruckus started seemed to be relishing in the tension his presence had caused. "I know you're a busy man-"

"Well then leave!" Seto snapped at him.

That only brought a smirk to his lips. "But I feel this meeting must take place, yes?"

"No, not really."

However, Mr Barton seemed to blatantly and arrogantly ignore Seto and fallen into spiel on how amazingly successful he was and how many achievements he had been awarded, but Ryou had stopped listening as it made little sense to her. She was instead trying to ignore the blatant look of hatred from Anhara or Anna, or whatever her name she wanted to be called was throwing in her direction. She was glaring at her with such loathing, it made Ryou suppress a shiver upon imaging the other woman coming at her with a knife. It was that sort of utter detestation.

Of course, it was of no surprise. Seto had introduced her at his Personal Assistant, so she was very clearly competition now.

"I'm a gambling man, myself, Mr. Kaiba," Mr Barton stated from his position on the couch to Seto who was still sitting at his desk, no doubt contemplating on how to get rid of his obnoxious guests. "So how about a wager over a nice game of poker? If I win, I get the control half of your stocks."

Seto levelled him with a steely gaze. "Which would mean you control half of my company."

Another arrogant smirk was thrown in his direction. "Exactly."

"And if you were to lose?" Ryou found herself asking, a sense of dread forming in the pit of her stomach.

However, Mr Barton purposely ignored her and kept his attention on Seto, acting almost as if she wasn't even there. "You can wed my daughter," he said with a conceited wave of his hand. "She will be at your beck and call as your faithful and loyal wife."

And here she was hoping Mokuba was just being overly dramatic when he told her of the businessmen willingly using their daughters in betting wagers. Good God, these people couldn't be serious...

"I would do no such thing!" Anhara exclaimed defiantly, folding her arms over her chest and huffily turning away. And yet, she made no attempt to leave, as making a break for it would have been a rather logical thing to do. "I would never allow such a heartless tyrant to even lay his filthy hand on me."

Ryou suddenly felt a heating sensation grace her features, but it wasn't the usual warmth associated with embarrassment or being frazzled, but something she wasn't quite used to; fury. This girl actually had the gall to call Seto a heartless tyrant, sounding as if she actually knew him in some form or another.

Oh, it just made Ryou want to seethe in her own skin. She had become utterly intolerant toward people who insulted Seto in some form or another. He wasn't heartless, he wasn't a tyrant and he most certainly wasn't stupid enough to actually agree to such a brainless and nonsensical suggestion!

Where do these fools come from?

"I'm sorry," Ryou said with a surprisingly amount of calm levelness as she moved to stand between Seto's desk and his newest set of headaches. Her shoulders were tense as she folded her arms under her bust, her eyes hardening with resolve. "But we simply cannot let such a significant wager be settled by one simple card game. If you wish to proceed to Mr. Kaiba, then you will have to go through me."

She finished that last sentence with a very distinctive challenging curl in her voice and the room abruptly fell into a rather deafening silence. She had startled them, that was certain. They probably didn't expect some kind of resistance from her and Ryou was pretty certain Seto was trying hard not to gape at her as well. He has, as of yet, to see her when she was to engage in a confrontation of some kind.

When she offered to stand guard at his office door, she meant it. If Anhara here, or whatever her name was, was anything like Carla, then she shouldn't be all that difficult to deal with. After all, logic and reality are their biggest weaknesses.

And it quickly became clear how alike she was to Carla when her scarlet red lips promptly thinned into a frown.

"And who are you again?" Anhara asked her coolly, flicking a strand of her red and orange hair over her shoulder, the strand merely falling back to where she had flicked it from.

"Mr Kaiba's Personal Assistant, as he had already informed you," Ryou quickly quipped back without missing a beat. "Mr Kaiba is a very busy man, so has no time in dealing with such... inconveniences."

"What did you just call me?" Anhara immediately demanded, her arms motioning wildly around her, pointing at herself as she glared with immense distaste toward Ryou. "Did you just insult me? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?"

Ryou found herself clenching her jaw tightly and closed her eyes for a moment to stop a rather uncharacteristically scathing retort from passing her lips. She had to be professional here, be the woman here and not some selfish little girl.

Honestly, her facade of being a rebellious young woman who threw insults and expressed her assertiveness through anger wasn't the typical image of someone who would allow daddy dearest here to use her in a wager of some card game. It just didn't make much sense.

"However, he might consider your proposal once you endure my questionings," Ryou carried on to say. "After all, we're not in the middle ages anymore where such things of betting one's kindred through illegal means seemed to have been quite rampant, don't you agree?"

She then turned around to face Seto, her eyes colliding with his own questioning gaze. His brow was furrowed in mild disbelief and bewilderment. "What are you doing?" he asked her in a low voice when she approached his desk to grab the deck of cards she was holding moments before this whole thing started.

"Buying you some time," she answered back with an equally low voice so Mr Barton and daughter couldn't hear them. "Besides, they could be superstitious."

Ryou knew Seto was a firm non-believer in the paranormal and the occult, regardless of the things he had seen. However, she was certain he also knew that there were many people out there who did believe in such things like Tarot card reading. Perhaps this man and his daughter before him was one of those people.

If they believed they could con their way into half of Seto's business this way, then they could very well believe anything.

Also, she wanted to show to him that she was serious about wanting to help him without actually verbalizing those exact words. She knew Seto didn't like to accept help when offered, so she would do it on the quiet to conserve his pride.

Seto continued to hold her gaze with his own, his brow furrowing a little bit more with perplexity. But then, realization flickered briefly across his features, his eyes hinting at understanding before presenting her with a sharp nod.

She knew he would understand what she was trying to do.

"Poker, huh?" Seto said, abruptly turning his attention back to Mr Barton, who was now starting to show signs of being on edge. "How terribly cliché and utterly foolish, but very well."

He then turned back to Ryou and nodded once in her direction. "Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"You take it from here."

"Of course," Ryou said with a soft smile as she inclined her head in his direction, truly grateful that Seto had allowed her to deal with this for him. "I'll do my best."

She then walked over to the seating area, taking the time to study her opponent once again. He seemed to becoming more and more edgy; perhaps things weren't going exactly to plan. Even more so when Ryou opted for not trusting the cards he had brought with him to challenge Seto with.

"We'll use these cards," Ryou said as she held up the unopened pack of cards she had found on Mokuba's desk. "Just to make sure there has been no tampering, yes?"

The man gave a light, almost unseen grimace, but made no attempt to retaliate, giving Ryou the implication that the cards he had brought with him were in fact altered so she would lose.

Sitting on the other leather couch, opposite him as she shuffled the cards, she must admit she was feeling completely and utterly nervous. Even though the whole prospect of Seto submitting into giving away half of his business in a simple game of poker was absolutely ridiculous, it still made her nervous and she was pretty sure her nerves were showering by the slight trembling of her hands. This was very much like a test for her, to show these irritating little girls that such extreme measures of desperation weren't even remotely endearing. It took time, effort and most importantly understanding to be a part of Seto's life. And such extremes like these weren't even going to come close.

And not to mention this was a test of her own character as she had wanted to help Seto by acting as a barrier between him and these Harpies, and if she failed this, what good was she?

After she dealt the cards, Ryou looked through her cards, trailing her fingers tenderly over the symbols, and a sense of peace washed over her. She knew that, beyond a shadow of a doubt, this game of cards will go her way. Whenever she did a reading, she always managed to ground herself, keep herself centred, easing her mind enough to allow her to confidently say whatever thought came to her.

Fanning her cards out in front of her with a flick of her wrist that had come about from years of practice, Ryou peered over them toward her opponent, the much older male looking smug. On the outside, at least, her cards told a different story however. It wouldn't take much to make this man unravel.

That was what Seto was hoping for, she was certain. She knew he didn't believe in the occult and was probably a bit iffy toward her hobby of Divination, but as she studied the man before her a little bit more closely, she could see him starting to become even more nervous.

Good. Let's see how they handle this.

"Are you going to make your move or not?" the man asked her gruffly, his arrogance hiding his discomfort as his daughter resentfully and moodily threw herself onto the couch next to him.

However, Ryou continued to look at him as she pressed the cards to her lips. "The cards tell me that you are uneasy, anxious even," she said with a strong sense of purpose to her words, her eyes not once straying from his. "But it's not from the cards you hold in your hands, while indeed you had been giving a poor hand; your nervousness is due to something else."

The man looked utterly bewildered by what she was saying before covering that up with disgruntlement. "And what would that be from?"

"Well, let's see," Ryou hummed as she pulled the cards back so she could gaze upon them again. She held the card Jack of Clubs, which told her that the man before her was untrustworthy, especially when it was in connection with money. She also had the five and seven of clubs, which meant he was currently experiencing financial trouble.

She'd be interested to see what else the cards tell her.

"Hmm, my cards tell me that you're finding it difficult to keep your words in check," Ryou said after a moment of thought. "You haven't been truthful, have you? I see quite a bit of deception from you."

Upon hearing her start her reading, Seto came over and sat down into a single leather seat, his elbow resting on the arm of the chair, his chin resting in his palm. He looked vaguely interested, yet tried to hold the facade of not being surprised by these turn of events. "What else do the cards say?" he asked her.

"Hm," Ryou hummed again as she suddenly decided to forsake the poker game and placed her cards faces up on the coffee table between them, turning over other cards from the deck before her. "They lead me to our companion's business and with this card-" she held up the ten of spades she had just pulled from the deck. "-tells me you're not as successful as you have previously claimed."

She then proceeded to pull out more cards from the deck, placing them in a tarot like spread on the table. Two of clubs, three of clubs, five of spades and lastly seven of spades; all those cards indicated that Mr Barton was a flat-out liar.

"Sponsors pulling out, misleading investment ventures, a secret gambling addiction by a female figure, your wife I suspect. It's all here, even a moment of unfaithfulness," Ryou said with a shake of her head. "In fact, your business is doing so poorly that you're here as the last ditched attempt to keep the lavish lifestyle that you and your family have grown accustomed to."

Unadulterated shock was the only expression on Mr Barton's face, the cards he was holding simply tumbling loose from his lax grip. He wasn't so confident and bigheaded now, was he?

"And the princess over there?" Seto queried her.

Ryou didn't even need to pull any more cards out, they had told her enough already. "She's terrified of becoming a commoner and slumming it, even though her definition of slumming it vastly differs to ours; being forced to buy her own clothes is slumming it to her," she confirmed as she rolled her eyes upwards in a show of incredulity. "So, she is trying desperately to court herself a rich husband."

"And this was the best course of action?" Seto asked, but not so much in a questioning way, more like making a statement.

Ryou took a moment to chuckle softly before turning her attention back to Mr Barton and his daughter, Anhara. "Am I right so far?" she asked as she motioned toward the layout before her. "Do you wish for me to continue?"

Anhara had been surprisingly quiet the entire reading, simply sitting there next to her father in what Ryou could only described as stunned disbelief. But soon, feeling flickered onto her features and it was all emotions associated with rage and her own self-righteousness. And she turned her attention back to Seto.

"Don't you want revenge against my father's business?" Anhara asked in a somewhat offended and snarky tone, clicking her tongue as if the reason for this whole situation should have been blaringly obvious. And yet, there was also a hint of desperation hiding behind her arrogance.

It was like she wasn't ready to admit defeat yet.

Ryou abruptly turned her attention back to Seto when she heard him sigh wearily, pressing his index finger and middle finger against his forehead as he closed his eyes. It appeared that, unfortunately, his headache was making an abrupt reappearance.

She can only hope that Seto kept a packet of painkillers in his draw or something.

"If I wanted revenge, I'd buy your father out and kick you and your family out onto the street," Seto responded to her question with his usual sharp wit and scathing logic. "I'd never do something as time wasting as going through you. I have better things to do."

Anhara quite literally bristled as she sprung to her feet, stamping her foot in a sign of displeasure. "How dare you!"

Ryou didn't like this; she could just about feel the anger coming off of her in waves and she found herself slipping off her seat and moving closer to Seto, finding a sense of comfort at his proximity. Anhara's hands were curled painfully tight against her sides and she was trembling.

However, Ryou suddenly felt her eyes trail to the cup of water that was sitting on the table quite innocently, the glass thick and heavy and a sense fear touched her.

She wouldn't, would she?

"Shut it," Seto snapped harshly, giving a clear indication that this nonsense had gone on long enough. "I really don't know where you could get such a ridiculous notion of betting everything on a poker game and think it would actually work from. I don't understand such ludicrous ideas, nor would I even entertain them. Get out of my office. Now!"

"You stupid, son-of-a-bitch!" Anhara practically screamed at him, slapping her father's hand away harshly as he tried to calm her down, try to make her understand that they've lost this battle. "You are a shell of a man without me! You should be grateful for my help!"

That fear from before increased significantly and without even thinking about it, Ryou moved to stand ever so slightly in front of Seto, just off to the side, simply reacting without truly knowing why. Then, before anyone could blink, Anhara grabbed that glass that was still filled with water and threw it with quite a far amount of force - directly at Seto!

Ryou's reaction was purely instinctive; she snatched the glass from the air before it or any of the water that it had once contained had a chance to hit Seto. Instead, the water splashed onto her, but because of her business jacket she barely felt it.

She then looked down at the glass that was now resting in her hands and blinked, seemingly oblivious that she was dripping wet with water and to the stunned silence that momentarily fell over the room. Then, a sense of relief washed over her as she tightened her hands around the glass and sighed.

She had actually managed to catch it; thank goodness!

Ryou immediately felt Seto's presence move behind her, taking to his feet quickly as he placed a hand on her shoulder in order to turn her around so he could see if she was alright. "Ryou?"

"Caught it," Ryou simply replied with a smile, lifting up the glass to show to him that she in fact did catch.

Relief on Seto's face and eyes caused Ryou's heart to skip a beat as she knew it was solely for her. But then, his expression quickly clouded over with anger and he abruptly spun around to face their two unwanted guests, the hand on her shoulder pushing her behind him in case Anhara decided she wanted to throw something else.

"That's it," Seto snarled dangerously, causing a shiver to race through the room's other occupants, including Ryou herself. Clearly, he has had enough of such irritating interruptions for he had snared Anhara's wrist in his hand, not at all caring if he had marked her delicate wrist or not and all but flung her out of his office, into the corridor outside that was now crawling with security personnel. "Get these two idiots out of my sight before I decide to have them both arrested!"

The security personnel didn't need to be told twice. They swarmed the room, escorting Mr Barton out quite roughly and he left the office much like a dog with his tail between his legs, his arrogance and cockiness completely gone. However, he had more dignity than that of his daughter, Anhara, who was literally dragged away kicking and screaming about the indignity of it all.

Of course, there was the obligatory threat of making them pay for what they've done to her and how she'll make that white-haired witch suffer for humiliating her like she did.

Ooh, white-haired witch was a new one. She had to remember that one.

_Well_, Ryou thought as she placed the now empty glass gently upon the coffee table. _Mokuba wasn't kidding when he said they were crazy._

As Seto stepped back into his office, he slammed the large doors shut behind him, very clearly tensed and agitated by what just occurred. His shoulders looked stiff and rigid, his breathing a fraction heavier than before. He appeared to be a very, very harassed man.

And that made Ryou even more determined than ever to help Mokuba with his plan to keep these Harpies away. Being the CEO to a very successful business was bad enough, but to have all these gold-diggers after him as well was too much.

Drawing in a deep breath, Seto finally turned away from the door and turned those blue eyes in her direction. His eyes appeared deeply hazed with a mixture of emotion, some of which Ryou was unable to put her finger on as he quietly looked at her. He wasn't staring in a way that made her uncomfortably, slightly self-conscious as his eyes had always been deep and piercing, but not something that made her want to hide.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked her, breaking the silence between them.

Ryou found herself smiling immediately at the genuine concern in his voice.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured as she brushed the water droplets off of her jacket, thankful that Seto didn't get hit by that glass and that she saw it coming. A blow to the head like that would most certainly make his headache worse than it already was. "I figured she would try something like that. She's clearly a very aggressive young woman."

"Deranged, I believe," came Seto's sarcastic and scathing retort, resentment and annoyance clearly heard in his voice.

Another short silence fell over them again as Seto continued to study her with his gaze. "I must admit," he said after a moment. "I'm impressed with how you handled that."

Of course, getting a compliment from Seto made Ryou's cheeks heat up and she gave a rather small but shy laugh. "Ah, well, I tend to get rather caught up in my readings," she prattled off, looking down toward the floor, to her hands that were wringing out in front of her. "I'm just glad that I didn't mess it up somehow."

She then lifted her head up to look at him, a sense of playful accusation in her expression. "Besides, it's not like the cards told me anything you didn't already know."

"Hmm, true," Seto replied as the corner of his mouth was threatening to turn into a smile. "But I couldn't have said it any better."

Ryou chuckled lightly. "He was terrified, wasn't he?"

This earned a half chuckle, half snort from Seto. "Heh, he won't be trying that again," he said with a smirk, one of which promptly disappeared as he shook his head in disbelief and muttered darkly under his breath. "Honestly, selling his daughter in a poker game?"

Ryou shrugged lightly as she gave him a sincerely sympathetic smile. "The saddest thing was that it was her idea actually."

"That doesn't surprise me," was Seto's reply as he moved to sit down at his desk again, rubbing his temples with his fingers.

As Ryou pondered on asking him if there was anything else she could do for him, get him some headache pills for example, but she heard something from him that sounded suspiciously like; "I might have to get you to work here permanently."

And she couldn't help smiling.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore and Anhara "Anna" Barton. They are original characters and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. These characters are not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of female Original Characters. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. This chapter is rather silly, nonsensical and pointless, but damn, did I have fun writing it. You'll see what I mean later.

Thanks so very much to; Yukirimi, Just your average ryou fan, TsuKaza, Kanberry, Little Ryuu, RunicSiren, Dreamcreator, Bokmal14, Mamma Russia, SingingWrenn, CleverPhoenix, Tearless, KlonoaDreams, Remy, AIBOUGiRL, DaAmazingMeepers, BakushippingxForever, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Royalraven007, Ari Saki and the two anons for reviewing the last chapter! Sorry for the late update.

Comments, suggests, rants and reviews are all valued and treasured. I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 24:

A couple of hours after the whole Poker Game Deal incident had passed rather quickly and uneventfully, thank goodness. Ryou had helped Seto in his office, carrying out errands as best she could and she tried really, really hard not to anyway impair the efficiency that all successful companies had. That previous ordeal had already put office work back a good couple of hours, so she refused to cause further delays.

Pottering around the office, she and Seto made idle chit-chat, Seto even going as far as asking what other games other than Poker and Duel Monster was she good at. And Ryou found it quite easily to engage Seto in casual conversation, but she tried to limit it so Seto wasn't too distracted away from his work so when they did lapse into silence, it wasn't an uncomfortable one.

What was a little bit uncomfortable was the looks she would get when another one of Seto's employee's, a supervisor or manager from a department below, would give her when they enter the office. They look torn between staring at her in surprise as to why Seto would willingly have a young woman in his office and calling security with a Code Red threat.

Not that she could blame them, of course. After the morning she just experienced, she could understand that they were more than wary toward the young teenage girls. But what probably shocked them the most was the fact that she wasn't trying to draw attention to herself, wasn't demanding Seto's undivided attention and was actually quite politely and happily doing as he asked.

Ryou had to stifle a giggle to herself when she recalled a look she received not too long ago. In the presence of a man in what appeared to be his mid 30's, Seto had asked her to retrieve a file for him and then hand it to his employee. She did as she was asked, finding the file thankfully quickly and then handed it to the man with a quiet "Here you go." And he just stared at her, his mouth slightly agape, his eyes unblinking. It was kinda unnerving and Ryou felt that maybe she had done something wrong, when it dawned on her. With the young women that force their way inside, she was probably one of the first he had seen that didn't automatically tell him their life story in the first five minutes of meeting them.

She was pretty sure that thanks to that most of Seto's employees know of her presence in the office building. Hopefully Mokuba was aiding in keeping office gossip to a minimum.

"Ryou."

Seto's voice suddenly pulled Ryou from her thoughts and she immediately turned around to face Seto as he sat at his desk, his elbows resting on his desk as he folded his hands under his chin, his eyes on his computer screen.

"Hm?"

"It's 1 o'clock," he said. "You should go have something to eat now."

Now that he mentioned it, she was getting pretty hungry. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't," Seto immediately quipped back, flickering his eyes away from the computer screen as the corners of his mouth threatened to upturn into a small smile. And Ryou felt a light heating sensation grace her cheeks.

"Ah, of course," she said in response as she set down the folders she was in the middle of filing. "Would you like me to get you something to eat? You haven't eaten all morning either and I hazard a guess that you didn't eat breakfast either."

Seto looked momentarily surprised by that before his face turned neutral again and simply raised an eyebrow, seemingly ready to decline, but instead said; "Sure. Just a coffee and a sandwich will do."

"Ok," Ryou said happily in compliance and moved toward the office doors. "I won't be too long."

With that said, she stepped over the threshold, closing the doors soundly behind her as she did so. She then turned her head to the right to spy head of security, Rowland, standing guard near the door. He gave her a nod of acknowledgement and she returned the gesture politely. She then turned her head to the left when she heard the sound of the elevator doors open and was somewhat relieved to see the sight of a certain dark-haired little brother of Seto's.

"Hey Ryou!" Mokuba greeted a little bit too cheerfully as he grinned up at her. "How's it like working with my brother?"

"Mokuba," Ryou greeted in return with a smile of her own. "It's actually a lot easier than I thought. I don't have much experience working in an office, but Seto made it easy for me to understand."

Mokuba tilted his head to the side as his grin turned a bit more mischievous. "Communication?"

"Is not a problem," Ryou informed him readily and was quite happy to do so.

"Good," Mokuba said as he straightened, his grin never wavering. "Well, I heard that a girl pushed her way into Seto's office, was it Carla?"

"No, it was someone else," Ryou said as her own smile dimmed a little and was pretty certain Rowland behind her just winced and coughed into his hand. "You know, I thought you were kidding when you said that thing about Poker games."

Mokuba's eye widen a little bit. "Her dad tried to sell her in a poker game?"

"Yeah."

Mokuba then laughed. "Haha, how did you handle that one?"

"Ah, well," Ryou said quite vaguely as she shuffled uncomfortably where she stood. "There wasn't really a card game."

"Oh?" Mokuba perked up, looking more and more interested with each passing second. "Did you use that reading of the cards thing?"

Ryou shrugged shyly. "Kinda."

A small silence soon followed before Mokuba broke by laughing once again, finding far too much enjoyment with her being here. "Awesome," he said as his grin made a triumphant return. "I wish I was there to see you in action."

Ryou laughed nervously at that, deciding not to mention the glass throwing incident, to which she caught without much thought to her own safety. "Yeah."

"So, what are you doing now?" he asked, thankfully turning the conversation away from her for the time being.

"Oh, just a coffee break," Ryou said in response, happy for the change in subject. "Seto is still working, but at least he doesn't have a headache anymore. I'm going to bring him something to eat as well. He said he just wants a coffee and a sandwich, but I can't help but wonder if it's enough. He hasn't eaten a thing all morning and taking too many headache pills on an empty stomach isn't very beneficial."

She paused in her words when Mokuba started to laugh again and she looked and felt notably confused. "What? Did I say something funny?"

Mokuba paused in his laughing to merely look at her with a rather small yet sincere smile for a long moment, causing her to blink a couple of times in perplexity.

"Nothing," he finally said as he moved to grab her wrist in his hand, pulling her over to the lift. "Let me show you around, then. You can meet some of the veteran Harpy slayers."

This time it was Ryou who managed a small laugh. "Ok."

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

After a quick explanation of the building's layout, Mokuba then guided her into the staff meal room which was relatively large and open in size, tables and chairs littering the room quite efficiently. A large TV decorated one corner that was surrounded by what appeared from a distance rather comfortable lounges. Most importantly it had its own cafeteria of hot food and beverages.

_Saves going outside and risking the gauntlet of gold-diggers worming their way inside_, Ryou thought to herself while stifling a giggle.

The room was sparsely populated; most of the staff members already had their lunch and was back at work. But there was a group of people sitting in one corner and Ryou recognized a couple of them as being a part of security.

Suddenly, they lulled in conversation and all turned to look at her. They looked cynical, sceptical, blatantly suspicious, all of them eyeing her warily as Mokuba pushed her closer to them.

_Goodness_, Ryou thought as she started to feel really quite self-conscious. _I wonder if they've worked here long._

"What's your story?" the blonde-haired woman of the group asked, adjusting her glasses to catch the light in a rather ominous manner. "Abusive parents?"

"Raised on the streets by a gang of criminals?" another asked. And after that, they seemed to take turns.

"Secret daughter to a ruthless millionaire father?"

"Mr Kaiba's fiancée through a long-lost will?"

"A down and out singer with an angel's voice?"

"Someone called Gozaburo's real daughter?"

"Yugi Motou's extremely talented and beautiful sister?"

"The reincarnation of an Egyptian princess who is looking for her one true love?"

"You're on the run from a dark and dangerous past that is somehow and inexplicably connected to Mr Kaiba's?"

"You're a secret journalist who plans on digging up dirt on Mr Kaiba by seducing him?"

...Sorry, what?

"Um," Ryou murmured as she blinked rapidly a few times, not entirely sure of what to make of all the things she had just heard. "No to all of the above?"

"Relax guys; she's not one of those," Came Mokuba's laughing voice, breaking the tension somewhat as he stood in front of her to address everyone else, his hands on his hips. "She's my friend, my _**real**_ friend, and she's on our side."

"Ah, yes," Ryou said as she snapped herself out of her state of shock and smiled politely, bowing her head in greeting. "My name is Ryou Bakura; it's a pleasure to meet you."

The tension from before seemed to dissipate quite quickly after that, their suspicions and concerned eased dramatically by Mokuba's open confirmation that she was indeed his friend. And after a round of apologies and introductions, Ryou was offered a seat at the table, feeling quite comforted by the fact that these people seem to be quite loyal to Seto.

Good, he needed more people he could count on, especially with so many after his money and reputation.

"She's helping Seto in warding away those Harpies," Mokuba went on explaining as he took a seat next to her, the younger male looking all the image of comfortable talking to these people. They must be the Veterans he was talking about.

"And I had quite an introductory moment today as well," Ryou relayed with a rather forced grin, trying her best to hide the wince.

"Ah, you're the one who confronted that girl today," Ethan, a man with short sandy-blond hair and brown eyes said with a sense of recognition in his voice. "I remember seeing you in the office."

Ryou recognized him as being one of the first in the office and she smiled at him. "Ah yes, that was me."

To the left of him, the blonde-haired woman who had introduced herself as Barbara gave her a slightly sympathetic look. "So, what was this one about?" she asked.

"Oh, trying to become Seto's fiancée through a poker game," Ryou simply explained, finding it a little bit sad that she could sum someone up in a single sentence. She found it even sadder still when a round of annoyed groans followed.

"Again?" Drake, a man with spiky bright red hair with a long rat's tail uttered as he fiddled with the black sunglasses on the top of his head. "That's the third one this month, isn't it?"

Ryou deadpanned at the sounds of affirmations and she felt slightly fearful at how...dismissively everyone was being. "Um, before, it sounded like those...pasts were routine."

Aaron, the baldly-headed man suddenly pointed at the wall behind her, looking tediously bored. "Routine enough," he simply said.

Confuse, and with a little bit of dread forming in the pit of her stomach, Ryou swivelled in her seat to look at what he was pointing at. And once again, she deadpanned at what she saw.

"Oh dear," she said as she looked up at this large white board that was divided into a number of columns in the manner of a tally board, a large red circle with a three digit number next to a heading that said SUEs, which apparently meant Seriously Unrealistic Egotists.

Otherwise known as Harpies.

"That's quite a tally..." was all she could say.

"Speaking of tally," Ethan said as he abruptly took to his feet and pulled a red board marker out of his pocket as he walked over to the board. "I better add today's up there."

Watching the number go up a digit, Ryou felt concerned by her next question as she turned to an elderly woman called Margret. "Dare I ask the timeframe?"

"It's terrifyingly short," she said vaguely. "That's all I'm going to say."

"That says it all," Ryou said after getting the distinct feeling that perhaps Margret had worked here a little bit too long and had witness some...entertaining sights. She then turned back to the tally board to study it a bit closer, using this moment to gather a bit of information that may become useful in the future. If she wanted to help Seto to the best of her ability then she had to be willing to do some research.

Reading through the columns, there were some that wasn't all that surprising. There were clothing descriptions; from Hot-Topic Goth to the insultingly tart-like. There were short descriptions to do with their pasts under the small heading of Clichés, which was located next to the heading Clichéd Talents. And lastly there was...

"Um..." Ryou said as she looked at the last column again, not sure if she was reading it right. "Species?"

"We get the occasional Vampire," Mokuba explained next to her, not batting an eyelid at the question.

"And Siren or Mermaid," Margret next to her supplied.

"And Werewolf," Ethan said as he took a step back to look over the tally board as well. "Mostly Vampires, though."

Ryou really didn't know how to respond to that. Honestly, she didn't. "...Really?"

"You don't see many Angels like you used to," Drake chatted as he lounged back in his seat, his arm hanging over the back of his chair. "Back a few years ago every brat that came in here was nice, sweet and oh-so innocently beautiful that everyone loved her just cause. But now they're brash, rude and aggressive, and everyone hates them for being utterly powerful and awesome. They've totally missed the sassy and feisty mark, I tell ya."

Ryou would drink to that. She's experienced such _sassiness_ first hand as well. "I hear that."

"Hey," Ethan suddenly grinned as he turned to look at the others sitting at the table. "Do you remember that time when this girl came in saying how her mother's soul was taken by Pegasus, which was where she had met and fell in love with Master Kaiba after he gave up his soul and the chance to save Master Mokuba's in order to save her from cutting herself? But as she carried on, Master Kaiba just happened to be walking past at the time."

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious!" Barbara suddenly laughed, snorting just a little. "He was having a really bad day and totally tore her story to shreds. But really, how utterly ridiculous was that story?"

The group then went on to retell tales of their experiences with Harpies and what really made them annoying, ridiculous, desperate or just blatantly trashy. The more stories that Ryou heard the more she felt slightly alarmed and yet amused at the same time she felt as some of those stories where so bad that they were funny.

Ryou would have loved to hear more, any bit of advice or information from the dubbed Veterans would be useful, but she had to excuse herself as she did tell Seto that she would bring him a coffee and something to eat. She really shouldn't keep him waiting any longer as she really didn't like the thought of him not having something to eat for a long time.

So, with Mokuba in tow, she ordered a coffee and a sandwich, something she hoped Seto would like and started back toward the lift that will take them both back to Seto's office.

"Seto certainly has a good group of staff working for him," Ryou said with a smile as she thought back to the interesting people she just met. They all seemed genuine in their loyalty to him, as if they were here for just the money, they wouldn't have put up with such trash from these Harpies they spoke so loathingly about.

"Yeah, they've been here for a while," Mokuba agreed from his place beside her, his arms folded casually behind his head. "Seto pays them pretty smartly, too."

"They've earned it," Ryou said with a hum, her smile not faltering. "Today sure has been an experience."

A light laugh passed Mokuba's lips before his expression turned unnervingly devious. "Wait until tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?" Ryou asked, her brow furrowing in confusion as he hadn't mentioned anything about tomorrow night to her before. "What am I doing tomorrow night?"

"There's a big social ball that Seto has been invited too," Mokuba explained casually, as if it was hardly anything to worry about. "It's going to be filled with Harpies."

"And..." Ryou pressed for more information, truly perplexed as to what that had to do with her. But when Mokuba turned to her, that wicked smile on his lips, it suddenly dawned on her and she paled somewhat. "Oh god."

"Yep!" Mokuba replied far too cheerfully. "You're going as Seto's date!"

"D-date?" Ryou spluttered as she blushed fiercely. "I couldn't-"

A sudden yell of alarm interrupted Ryou from continuing further and she whipped around just in time to spy a young woman dressed mostly in black and fishnet with big heavy boots thumping against the flooring and silver chains rattling in a way that was hardly covert running from a small security team. Her long light green hair fluttered out behind her as she mumbled something about making someone pay for leaving her behind.

Or something like that.

"Dammit!" one of the security personnel yelled harshly. "Another one's inside! Lock down procedures people!"

Ryou watched the whole thing through a sedated bewilderment, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by everything at that point, before turning slowly back to Mokuba who, unnervingly to her, didn't even bat an eyelid at what just occurred. In fact, he looked rather bored by it.

"You better make it back to Seto's office before she does," Mokuba suggested flippantly as he shook his head. "I don't think Seto will be in the mood for another girl like Carla bursting in on him."

"Er...right," Ryou uttered before she suddenly thrust the coffee and sandwich into Mokuba's hands, turned on her heel and hastily made her way through the office building, hoping that this new, er, _threat_ didn't know where Seto's office was and she could divert her long enough for security to get a hold of her.

As she was moving through the building, the staff members she met in the office meal's room giving her updates where the new _threat_ was located, she couldn't help but mull over the events of the day. First she became Seto's Personal Assistant, next engaged in a Poker game that had the company at stake and now she was running through Seto's place of business hoping to beat yet another girl from getting to him first.

And she wasn't even going to think about the types of Harpies she was going to meet at the social event tomorrow night as Seto's date.

What on earth has she gotten herself into?


	25. Chapter 25

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore and Anhara "Anna" Barton. They are original characters and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. These characters are not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of female Original Characters. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. I haven't forgotten this story, really. I just had a mild case of writer's block and the fact that my brain is obsessed with Ukitake from Bleach at the moment isn't helping matters either. Anyway, this chapter is from Seto's POV and was a little difficult to write as I didn't want him grossly out of character. I hope I did alright.

Thanks so much; CleverPhoenix, Dreamcreator, Kanberry, KlonoaDreams, AIBOUGiRL, RunicSiren, Royalraven007, Dark-Angel-Princess 01, Eve-Redeemer-777, Kurai, TsuKaza, subaru1999, Isis Kaiba, EgyptianSoul.88, Tearless, BakushippingxForever, DeadMike's Guts, DeadMike's WaySexierFriend, DaAmazingMeepers, Little Ryuu, QueenRue, Twilight Sux, MaryMarynot so Ordinary and Sarah for taking the time to review the last chapter.

Comments, suggestions or rants are more than welcomed. Do let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 25:

"I won't be too long."

With that promise, Ryou stepped out of his office and disappeared from his sight. As the door shut securely behind her, his office fell silent. Only the muted hum of his computer greeted him and Seto was a little surprised by how quiet his office really was.

Normally, he would relish in the silence as it meant everything was going smoothly and everyone was working efficiently. But now it seemed to be a little bit too quiet.

And he couldn't really understand why. When Ryou was with him, she wasn't exactly a chatterbox and she most certainly didn't chirp endlessly in his ear about stuff he wasn't interested in. But they did exchange words, even engaging in conversations that came easily, and she did tend to hum a little to herself when she was filing, but she most certainly wasn't noisy.

But this silence was starting to really get on his nerves.

_It's because you're enjoying her presence_, a small voice in the back of his head commented, but Seto pushed it aside. He wanted to think about this rationally for a moment.

Still, he never thought that he could actually enjoy being in someone's company, but with Ryou, it felt natural.

There was just something about her that felt...right. She didn't come into his life in an overly extravagant way, nor was she trying to push herself into his way of living through a means that was beyond his control. There was nothing extraordinary about her; she was a great duellist, that is true, but not the best there ever was or will be.

Unlike some of these Harpies who claim to have beaten him (like _that_ could ever happen) and Yugi Motou as well by using a deck that held cards he has never heard of.

Was he supposed to be _impressed_ by that?

Ryou was thin, probably too skinny for her height and age, and didn't possess all the curves in the right places that other girls often claim (Why they feel the need to inform him that in first meeting, he didn't know). And speaking of height, she was pretty tall for a girl. Her hair was snowy white and done simply; either in a high pony tail or simply left hanging around her shoulders. There was no highlights, no essay size detailing needed to describe her hair; it was simply long and white.

Of which suited her delicate appearance. Her eyes were a gentle chocolate brown, her hands slender, and her arms lithe. It wouldn't be hard to imagine a strong breeze knocking her off her feet. But there was an inner strength about her that little in this world could match.

That really showed through in her protectiveness toward others. Like a lioness protecting her cubs in a way.

And while she was honest in a helpful way, well spoken, choosing her words carefully and what you saw is what you get, there was something far deeper about her. Not in a way that she had a dark and mysterious past or a deadly secret that could change everyone's lives kind of vibe either.

What drove her to do the thing she does? Why was she so considerate of the needs of others? And most importantly why was she bothering to become his friend?

Seto didn't know the answer to those questions, but he wanted to.

Which was highly strange for him. He normally didn't care to learn anything about anyone unless it involved him somehow, but with Ryou he actually wanted to get to know her on a personal level.

Seto paused in his work, his eyes staring at his computer screen but seeing nothing, ever so slightly startled by this revelation.

How? When? When did this come about? Why did this come about?

Could it be that he has grown feelings for Ryou?

Furrowing his brow, Seto sat back and stared at the blinking cursor on the screen, lost in thought. He had never willingly gotten close to anyone before; Mokuba was all he had, wanted and needed in his life.

And yet, Ryou...

Tearing his eyes away from the computer screen at the sound of his office door opening, Seto expected to see Ryou walking in with the coffee he had asked her to bring him, feeling a mild sense of relief as she had been gone about half an hour now.

However instead of seeing the slender white-haired woman, the sight of his brother ambling in with a cup of coffee and a sandwich greeted him and he furrowed his brow in confusion. As well as concern.

Ryou didn't leave, did she?

"Mokuba?" he said as he placed his hands on top of his desk and pushed himself onto his feet. "Where's Ryou?"

"Ryou wanted me to give this to you," Mokuba said unconcernedly as he carelessly let the door shut behind him with an almost inaudible click. "She won't be too much longer, hopefully. She's just taking care of something."

Taking care of something?

However, before he could question what his brother meant by that, the frantic voices of some of his security personnel drifted through the wooden barrier. They were saying something about _her_ not being here yet and where _she_ could be, and that _she_ couldn't have made it this far.

What in the world?

Suddenly, the voice of one of his longest serving security guards, Aaron, quietened down the murmurs and what he said caused Seto's eyebrows to reach for his hairline. "Miss Bakura has her trapped in a closet on level 15, near the fire exit! Go, I'm not sure how much longer she can keep that door shut!"

"Right!"

A thundering sound of feet racing hurriedly to the lift soon followed and then nothing but silence. And Seto was left staring at his office door completely bewildered as to what the hell was going on.

"Closet," Mokuba sniggered lowly near his desk. "So cool."

Seto sunk back down into his seat, his shoulders slouching forward wearily as he pressed his palm against his forehead. His headache had just made an abrupt reappearance. "Please don't tell me that there's another one."

When Mokuba replied in the affirmative, Seto felt his headache flare painfully. He also felt a sense of sympathy, remorse...guilt at all the drama and trauma that Ryou was going through. For him. In just one day. Well, half a day, actually.

This was his fault, these Harpies were trying to get to him, and she had nothing to do with this. And yet here she was, yet again, putting herself between him and these desperate, obnoxiously, highly impossible girls.

"She doesn't deserve this," he muttered to himself.

He had to make it up to her...somehow.

The sound of his office door opening again forced Seto to lift his head up and when he did, he immediately sat up straight in his seat. There, standing in the doorway, holding onto the arm of one of his security guard's in a weaken grip was Ryou. She appeared disorientated, drained and bemused. Her hair was in slight disarray, her clothing rumpled and dishevelled, but she looked unharmed.

Just...frazzled.

Seto immediately pushed himself to his feet and crossed the floor of his office in a few quick and easy strides. "Ryou," he said as he reached her, holding up an arm for her to take with a slight sense of fear that she might suddenly faint. "Are you alright?"

Touching his arm delicately with her hands, Ryou offered a small smile as he guided her over to the couches in the corner, Mokuba following silently and worriedly behind them. He helped her to sit down on the soft chairs and handed her a glass of water, of which she gracefully accepted.

"What happened?" Seto demanded, turning his attention to Ethan, the guard that was accompanying Ryou.

The blonde haired man looked slightly sheepish and scratched the back of his neck. "We had another breach of security, sir," he explained. "At this point in time we're not sure how she got in, but we think she used force as the doorman was sporting a split lip."

Seto clenched his jaw painfully as he breathed slowly through his nose, making a noise of agitation and frustration. "What did she want?"

Suddenly Mokuba snorted and folded his arms over his chest as he asks; "You mean besides entering your life in a dramatic way, making you fall madly in love with her boisterous personality and become intrigued by her sassiness while forgetting about everything else and only focus your entire attention on her?"

Ok, there wasn't really anything he could say to that as it was offensively true.

_Shit_, Seto cursed in his mind as he lifted his hands to rub soothing circles upon his temples. _Why do they always come after me?_

Seriously, why did they always flock to him? He was moody, cold, harsh and goal drive. What in that sentence gave the illusion that he would be a good catch to any deranged fangirl who didn't know him personally? There were only a few people he would trust and they had to earn that trust. So why did they think pushing their way into his life was actually going to work?

He stifled a snort. Here he goes again, thinking logically. Nothing about these fangirls and their deranged little fantasies was rational or even reasonable in any shape or form.

A princess from Egypt who was his childhood sweetheart and beautiful ex-model escaping to Domino to hide from a dark past that is so terrifying that not even she truly knows what it is?

Right.

"Did she say anything?" Mokuba asked Ryou, the petite woman placing the now empty glass upon the coffee table in front of her.

"Um, let's see," Ryou murmured as she still appeared somewhat dizzy, dazed and frazzled. Her eyes widen a little from realization and she began to count on her fingers. "Um...Oh yes, orphanage, long-lost best friend, childhood sweetheart, abusive foster family and revenge for being left behind. Oh, and she's half-demon."

"Half-demon," Ethan muttered and Seto turned to him, only to see the older man scribbled into a notebook he always carried around in his pocket. "Got it. Have to make sure that the tally's up to date," he said before disappearing out of his office.

Seto sighed, again. He was well aware of the tally in the lunch room and he would cringe every time he saw it. He really should burn that bloody thing as he would sleep better at night not knowing how many long-lost sisters Yugi had or how many daughters Pegasus had.

That was why he always managed to send someone else out to get him a coffee when he wanted one. He truly didn't want to know how many breaches or Harpies his employees had seen or dealt with.

Turning back to Ryou, Seto felt the guilt gnaw further away at him as he watched as she tried to smooth her frazzled locks, Mokuba lingering by her side.

"I'm sorry," he said softly as he lowered his hand to her. "Come on, I'll drive you home. You've done enough for me today."

Startled either by the apology or the soft tone of his voice, Ryou snapped her head up to look at him. Her large doe eyes blinked up at him, holding a sense of surprise with their warm depths. And Seto uncharacteristically looked away, his sense of guilt increasing just by looking at her and seeing how tired she really looked.

Silence fell over the two of them and then Ryou gently touched his hand with her own, but she didn't take it in order to help leverage herself onto her feet. Instead, she gently wrapped her slender hands around his in a tender hold, forcing him to look at her in confusion.

"Oh no," Ryou said as she shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile. "The day isn't over yet and I'm starting to get the hang of it. Besides, I actually have a few ideas that may help with further intrusions."

This time it was Seto who looked and felt positively startled. He also felt an abundant amount of bewilderment, the question of 'why?' running through his mind. Why would Ryou want to continue to help him? Why was she doing this for him? Why she would even bother with him after experiencing all the trouble he caused for just being rich?

He wanted to retaliate, to argue with her, to tell her that she wasn't needed anymore, to tell her harshly that he didn't need help. But, he couldn't. He just couldn't bring himself to do that, not to her.

Definitely not to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he subconsciously curled his hand around hers.

Slowly, Ryou smiled a small, yet meaningful and beautiful smile and nodded. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

It was in that moment that he realized why he had found himself falling for her; she cared for him, as he was. She saw him, not a CEO, not a broodingly handsome man in need to be tamed and most certainly not a cold hearted-bastard who needed to lighten up.

She saw under the surface to the real him and he didn't mind for she did in such a way that gentle and respectful.

And Seto found himself returning her smile with one of his own.


	26. Chapter 26

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore and Anhara "Anna" Barton. They are original characters and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. These characters are not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of female Original Characters. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Wow, sorry once again for taking so long to update this fic. Health problems and the sort, ya know? But, whatever. Anyway, in this chapter we get to see 'charming' Carla again and she's as 'endearing' as ever. So, enjoy!

Thank you so very much; RunicSiren, Kanberry, Kitten Kong, Secterscope, Royalraven007, Remy, EgyptianSoul.88, Awesome story, KlonoaDreams, Little Ryuu, tyyyppi, Bokmal14, CleverPhoenix, Dreamcreator, DaAmazingMeepers, LexLates, Jen Kritique, Tearless, QueenRue, bezthegeek, Victoria, justarandomNightWorldfan and moonstarlover4u for taking the time to review the last chapter. Words of encouragements are always appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 26:

"So she just barged in and expected everyone to be in awe of her brilliance and feisty personality?"

Ryou laughed softly to herself at the incredulous expression in Mai's voice, as well as the furrow brow of annoyance on her features. She had just finished telling her the events that had transpired with her acting as personal assistant to Seto, the pretty blonde wanting to know all the Goss immediately.

They were currently walking to Ryou's school together, Ryou in her male school uniform and Mai in her usual but stunning attire as always. Joey won't be walking with her to school today as he had to get to school earlier than her as punishment for something that he did. He didn't say why he was being punished and Ryou never really asked as she knew, from past experience; it would lead to an exuberant tail of heroism and life-or-death struggles in epic proportions.

He should become an author, he was so imaginative. But then again, that would require sitting down in front of a computer for hours on end just writing and Joey was only ever known to be someone who could do one thing for hours on end for one thing; duelling, of course.

"The best bit was when her father tried to bargain her off in a game of Poker," Ryou continued in her tale.

Mai made a un-girl like snort. "Isn't that illegal?"

"Since when does something like rules of reality get in the way of True Love?" Ryou quipped back before she laughed airily, Mai following suit next to her, finding everything Ryou has told her to be of great amusement.

And now that Ryou thought about it, it was fairly humorous, and yet a little bit sad as well. There's nothing wrong with having romantic dreams about being swept off your feet by a knight in shining armour; she's sure every girl and maybe even some guys has had that dream. But when you start dragging your fantasies, often questionable fantasies like falling in love with a peeping stalker who happens to be incredibly hot or your hard and ragged kidnapper or even a ruthless tycoon who bought you to be his mistress, into real life for the world to see, then it's a little bit disturbing.

She wasn't even going to comment on all those Vampire fantasies that girls dream about. The Vampires she's learnt about are the living dead, meaning they are animated corpses. Nothing wrong with that, she just believes that snuggling up to a cold, dead being wasn't all that appealing.

Oh, and they don't sparkle in the sunlight, they sizzle and then burst into flames.

They should stay as cool nocturnal beings that kick ass. Well, that's Ryou's opinion, one that will probably get her killed if she voiced out loud.

"So, go on," Mai suddenly prodded. "Did you spend time with Kaiba?"

Curling a strand of her hair behind her ear, Ryou felt a light heating sensation dance across her cheeks. She did spend time with him, but not in the way Mai and Mokuba was probably hoping for, she was sure. Still, she had enjoyed herself and Seto wasn't all that bad to work with, even after that whole ordeal with the Poker game...and the random intruders.

Besides, unlike what those ridiculous romance novels portray, a CEO of a successful multi-million dollar business doesn't have time to waste playing flirtatious games with young, vibrant females in his staff while he was in his office.

"Kinda," she admitted with a light shrug. "I helped out around the office and we made idle chitchat, I suppose. I actually found him really easy to talk to."

Mai's eyes lit up at that. "Really?"

"But I have to admit, I was forced to spend most of the day weening out potential threats."

"Potential threats?" Mai repeated as her brow furrowed in concern, no doubt wondering what kind of trouble she had gotten herself into.

But Ryou smiled her concerns away. "Otherwise known as SUEs, as Mokuba and the other staff members so endearingly called them."

Mai's eyes widen dramatically at that, appearing as if she was surprised and appalled by the notion. "You mean there were more girls like Carla and that Ann chick?" she asked.

"They were loitering around everywhere!" Ryou said with an air of exasperation, remembering how she had to endure endless woe-is-me speeches and I'm-so-totally-awesome spiels throughout the day from afar. She had managed to lock that girl whom she doesn't recall having a name other than miss 'Don't-you-know-who-I-am?' in an empty room floors away from Seto's office until Security could take her away.

And Seto's staff, the poor things, seemed all too used to them trying to wander in off the street in their exuberant ways, the security heavy at both front and back entrances. Still, they get in somehow.

"They came in all types," Ryou continued as she counted off her fingers remembering the lessons she had learnt from various staff members, most of them older women and those from security. "There were the ones classed as Goths; badass goth, emo goth. Then there are the ones known as tomboys; skirt-hating tomboy, sassy tomboy, girl-power tomboy. And then there were the hard-core rockers, punkettes, and hard-core punkettes. I could go on and on!"

"...Punkette?"

"That's what they call themselves," Ryou replied with a small laugh at the incredulous tone in her companion's voice. "There was a tally board up in the meals room. I suppose you could say they are a bit of a joke. The ones that actually get inside are the troublemakers."

"Speaking of jokes," Mai suddenly murmured bitterly, her usually flawless make-up covered face scrunching up into a look of pure annoyance.

Startled by her companion's sudden change in persona, Ryou found herself turning to look in the direction that Mai was and was greeted by a sight that made her mimic the same expression. There, in all her glory, walking away from school and with an irritated look on her features was...

Carla.

Of course; Ryou should have known that this walk to school was becoming too uneventful.

Looking up, Carla's jade green eyes narrowed further in set determination and she all but stormed over to them. She looked very much a woman on an important mission.

"You," she said tersely as she planted herself in their path, making it so they have no choice but to stop and give her their full attention. "You're friends with that slut, aren't you?"

What a wonderful greeting first thing in the morning, Ryou desperately wanted to say but she held her tongue. She really didn't want to engage in a confrontation so early in the morning, especially since she was in a good mood and this impending argument was most likely going to involve a lot of obscenities from Carla in regards to 'Rei'. Who of which she still hadn't figure out was really Ryou herself.

"No, I'm not friends with any sluts," Mai replied in regards to her abrupt and rather harsh question, fluttering her eyelashes in a way that said she was more than willing to play up to the dumb blonde facade.

However, Mai's tone was so patronizing that Carla visibly gritted her teeth. Truly, she appeared to be in a rather bad mood and was willing to release it on anyone who got in her way.

"Don't play dumb with me," Carla snapped back at her.

Seemingly content to goad Carla some more, Mai wore an innocent expression, one of which was so obviously fake that it took a large amount of Ryou's willpower not to chuckle aloud.

"Oh no, I could never win against you," Mai chirped at her.

And, of course, Carla immediately bristled as she tried to gain some sort of control over the situation. "Shut the fuck up!"

Ah, there was her favourite word. Nothing says; "I'm an assertive young woman" better than a swear word or two.

"Oh look, Ryou," Mai said as she suddenly looped her arm through hers and playfully tugged her aside. "She's a _**sassy**_ one."

This time Ryou really did laugh out loud. She knew that she probably shouldn't be laughing like this, especially at the expense of someone else. But this person just happened to be Carla, the girl who had caused so much trouble for everyone, especially Seto and Joey. And the way that Mai said the word sassy, all animatedly and enthusiastically with a thick air of sarcasm just sounded so funny to her at the moment.

"The true essence of girl-power," she managed to say around her chuckling.

However, Carla was not finding anything in this conversation remotely funny and it was clear that she was becoming more and more irritated by the thought that she wasn't being feared or held in high regard. Shown the type of respect she thought she deserved.

"You're starting to really fuck me off," Carla said in a low, threatening tone of voice as she advanced forward in a slow, calculating step. "You're as bad as that Rei bitch, especially you, Whitey."

However scathing that insult was meant to be was lost in the irony of her words. And that only made the two of them laugh harder.

"Listen here, slag," Carla hissed through tighter gritting teeth. "You tell that Rei whore to keep away from my man. He wants me, and why wouldn't he?"

Stopping in her laughter, Mai rolled her eyes in a deep-seated exasperation as she prepared to tell Carla where she could shove her warning. "Well, you can just..."

Suddenly, Mai paused for a moment, her eyes narrowing in thought before a small, tiny smile appeared across her painted lips as she unhooked her arm from Ryou to tap her cheek. "Hm, maybe you're right," she said with surprisingly amount of sincerity.

Ryou's reaction along with Carla's was relatively the same; stunned confusion. "Huh?"

"Kaiba does happen to be attending a Gala tonight," Mai continued as she looked skywards in reflection. "Maybe..."

"Oh, really?" Carla said with a jeer, a smug, self-satisfied expression slipping across her features. There was a great amount of triumph in her voice that gave the impression that she had finally won something.

"Hmm, how perfect. Yes, he's going to ask me." An obligatory hair flick over the shoulder inevitably followed before she folded her arms smugly under her large bust. "Waiting to the last minute, how utterly typical of a man; too stupid. Or, he knows I'm totally out of his league."

"Oh, he'll ask you, definitely," Mai continued to affirm before pouting disappointedly. "I don't know why, though."

"Heh," Carla merely half-chuckled. "You're so jealous."

"Humph!" Mai said huffily, folding her arms across her chest and turning her back toward Carla in a display of annoyance.

And Ryou, for her part, simply stayed quiet, not entirely sure what Mai was doing, but was pretty sure it had something to do with causing Carla more annoyances in the future.

"So long, ass-wipes," Carla farewelled with an arrogant flip of her middle finger before turning her back to them. She then threw a conceited smirk over her shoulder before sashaying off down the street and toward the school. "I'm off to snag myself a rich man. You'll be sorry you messed with me."

Mai continued to pout irritably until Carla was out of sight and clearly out of hearing range, where she immediately dropped her arms and turned back around, her hands on her hips. "Gwad, she's clueless."

"That was evil, Mai," Ryou related, but had a smile on her lips, so she was only joking.

"I know!" Mai returned with a laugh as the two of them continued on their journey. "I couldn't help myself. You know she's going to tell anyone and everyone that piece of information, right?"

"Oh, I get it," Ryou said, finally understanding what Mai was planning. "She'll confront Seto, demanding to know when he's going to ask her."

"In front of a huge crowd," Mai continued as she nodded her head. "One that has Joey in it."

Ryou smiled. "But then Seto will turn her down flat."

"It's brilliant, isn't it?"

Another chuckle escaped Ryou's lips, but she soon found herself frowning. She hoped that it wouldn't cause Seto even more stress than what he was already under and that Joey didn't become even more protective of her if he ever found out that she was the one who was accompanying Seto to the social event tonight.

"But do you think it will work?" Ryou asked as she chewed on her bottom lip. "She's proven to be a little bit...dense, for a lack of a better word."

"Looks like you're going to find out!" Mai announced and Ryou suddenly realized that she was now standing in front of her school. "Now, I'll see you tonight, kay? You need to get ready for your big date!"

Ryou immediately blushed a crimson red and she spluttered for words. "I-it's not a date, Mai."

"Of course not," Mai said as she winked at her, absolutely not believing a word of what she just said.

And that made Ryou blush harder.


	27. Chapter 27

**Sweet Revenge**

**Summary:** After Joey's girlfriend, Carla dumps him for Seto; Joey stumbles across Ryou being mugged and learns that he's a girl! Seto can't stand Carla, but finds Ryou interesting. How does Mai fit into all of this?

**Pairings:** Seto/Ryou, Hinted; Joey/Mai

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Anime Yu-Gi-Oh! or any character associated. I do own Carla Whitmore and Anhara "Anna" Barton. They are original characters and all likeness to people living or dead is purely coincidental. These characters are not based on anyone else's character design, again if any likeness, it's purely coincidental.

**Warnings:** Female!Ryou. The use and introduction of female Original Characters. Any fans of OCs and OC pairings should leave now. Anti-OC pairings and blatant bashing of my own character. I created her; I can do what I want with her. And I plan to. A bit of character bashing on the OC's behalf and a few swear words, but nothing over the top. Set after Yami is sent to the afterlife, so no Yamis in the story. And Seto goes to school.

**AN:** Hello again, everyone. Again, this chapter was slightly hard to write as it's in Seto's POV. Seriously, that man doesn't get any easier to write. He's probably OOC in this chapter, but at least we get to see him give Carla yet another verbal smack-down, which is always fun to read, right? A tiny bit of fluff between Seto and Ryou in this chapter as well.

Thanks so very much to; Kitten Kong, EgyptianSoul.88, DaAmazingMeepers, Goldenqueenofthecove, Rurouni Blue Star Sapphire, Secterscope, Remy, Tearless, Shadow Phoenix 16, Kanberry, CleverPhoenix, justarandomNightWorldfan, SilverMoonKitty, Dreamcreator, Skreech, Little Ryuu, bezthegeek, Royalraven007, Lilac Rose6, The Crow Princess, QueenRue, KlonoaDreams and LykNaoPlzKThxBai for reviewing the last chapter. And for being so patient with me.

Comments, suggestions and rants are all welcomed and encouraged. Do let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 27:

"Huh, so Ryou made them crack by playing poker?"

"That's right."

Taking a sip from his coffee, Seto had just finished explaining to Mokuba of the events that had transpired with Ryou as his PA. It wasn't uncommon for him to divulge about the annoyances and utter frustrations around the breakfast table. He rarely talked about work as Mokuba was at an age where it was all too boring to listen to. But Mokuba always found some sort of amusement listening to the tales about the delusional fangirls that plagued him anywhere and everywhere.

And he had certainty heard of some strange tales from these brats, none of which made a lick of sense.

"I knew she would be awesome," Mokuba said around a mouthful of cereal, unable to hide the smugness in his tone.

Seto had to admit; he was fairly impressed as well.

He was never the one to give out compliments, especially verbalizing them, but he had to admit that Ryou was pretty good at spotting out potential Harpies and organising security to lure them away so he could make a quick getaway. She was also pretty efficient; doing what was asked of her without sassy retorts or clumsy incompetence like he has had from previous secretaries.

That's why he would only hire mature and happily married without kids 40 something's as his employees; they are a less of a threat to his sanity than those younger women who have tragic pasts, hold dark secrets or are generally scarred in some way that he was the only one to make them 'live' again.

Why they thought someone like him would be able to do that, he didn't know. He had no trouble admitting that he had a giant chip on his shoulder and generally hated the human population. And was it any wonder with all these idiots trying to claw their way to him and his money?

"I wish I could have been there," Mokuba stated as he finished his breakfast, pushing the bowl aside to look straight at Seto from across the table. Again, he had that mischievous mannerism to him, which earned him a raised eyebrow from his brother. "But at least I know she's going to be awesome at the party tonight."

...Party tonight?

Shit, that was right. The social dinner was tonight. Dammit, he almost forgot about that.

Wait...date?

"You're planning on getting Ryou to be my date for the event tomorrow?" Seto asked, ripping his coffee away from his lips to give his younger brother a slightly disbelieving expression.

"Yep!" Mokuba grinned happily. "Told ya you would like it."

Seto found himself frowning. After all the trouble Ryou went through yesterday as his Personal Assistant, what kind of hell would these Harpies put her through if she turned up as his date?

"Are you sure that's wise?"

"Of course," Mokuba replied as he flapped a hand casually at him, dismissing his concern. "She may not look it, but Ryou can handle herself."

Yeah, Seto knew that first hand.

"Besides, you might actually enjoy yourself for once without having to fend off those Harpies left, right and centre," Mokuba added.

Seto still wasn't convinced it was a good idea. "Did she agree to this?"

"She sure did," Mokuba replied as he rolled his eyes toward the ceiling but still smiling none the less. "Relax, Seto, she'll be fine."

"That isn't..."

"Yeah, yeah, deny all you want, I know what you mean," Mokuba continued to find a sense of amusement out of this conversation. "If she gets too stressed, you can use that as an excuse to leave early anyway."

Seto sniffed slightly from indignity. "I'm not going to use her as an excuse," he retorted sharper than he had intended.

Suddenly, Mokuba's smile turned into an all knowing smirk. "Hm?"

Seto nearly choked on his coffee. Dammit, he walked straight into that one.

"I'm going to school," he abruptly announced with an air of disgruntlement, placing the coffee cup heavily on the kitchen table and taking to his feet, hastily grabbing his back and making an exit.

"Say 'hi' to Ryou for me!" Mokuba called out cheerfully.

A little too cheerfully, that little brat. He could just hear the smugness in that boy's voice.

The trip to school was thankfully short, because he was driving aggressively - there were such idiots on the roads these days. Not because he subconsciously wanted to see Ryou again; the pretty young woman being one of only a handful of people sincerely happy to see him.

"Seto!"

Blinking, Seto turned around to watch as Ryou ran over to him, wearing the male's school uniform and carrying her book bag as she usually did, but she appeared slightly concerned about something. "Ryou?"

"There are you," Ryou said out of breath as she leaned on her knees for a moment to get her breathing under some control. "Thank goodness I found you."

Now, this wasn't every day Ryou came running up to him in the middle of the schoolyard, looking disturbed by something. She didn't even looked this displeased when she was acting as his Personal Assistant, and she had encountered numerous deranged fangirls.

It could mean one thing, something Seto didn't really want to deal with first thing in the morning.

"What is it?" Seto instantly asked, kinda hoping it was one of those 'security threats' he dealt with everyday at work, not that he wanted to deal with them here as well, but at least he could deal with them and get them arrested for trespassing.

Straightening her skinny frame, Ryou took in one last deep breath before releasing it slowly, glancing at her surroundings as she did so before turning those brown eyes back to him. "I know you probably don't want to hear about her first thing in the morning," she started to say. "But I thought I better warn you that Carla will definitely seek you out sometime today in front of a large group of people."

Seto immediately felt his form twitch at the vermin's name. "When doesn't she?"

"Ah, true enough," Ryou said as a small, almost wary smile appeared on her lips. "But this time she's going to do something far more..."

"Demented?" Seto quipped harshly.

"Arrogant," Ryou finished, rolling her wrist to emphasize the point.

Seto could only sigh. "What does she want now?"

"Mai said something to her this morning as we were walking to school," Ryou explained, giving off an exasperated sigh herself, giving Seto the clear indication that the Cretin was giving her more than her share of frustrations as well. "Carla thinks she's 'won'."

"I see," Seto muttered, pretty certain that he just gave off a tell-tale twitch. "What will she be going on about this time?"

"It's-"

"Seto!"

Startled by the voice, Ryou glanced off to the side, her shoulders dropping in a show of frustrated surrender. "Unfortunately," she murmured as she spared Seto a quick and sympathetic glance. "It looks as if you're going to find out."

Once again, Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was over these confrontations; he had said everything that needed to be said, in a way that should have gave a person with half a brain the indication that he didn't appreciate their presence.

But, as she had proved time and time again, Cretin here was the exception to the rules of logic and reality.

"What now?" Seto snapped harshly at the approaching emerald eyed girl, figuring he might as well get this meeting over and done with so he won't have to worry about it for the rest of the day. "Refrain from using my first name, vermin."

Undaunted by his blatant lack of respect, Carla smirked as she strolled over to him to stand directly in front of him. She had her hands on her well-rounded hips as classmates and fellow school students began to linger round, probably due to her boasting.

"I've been waiting all day, Seto," she said, clearly displeased that he had kept her waiting all this time.

"All day?" Seto repeated as he arched a sceptical eyebrow at her. "It's still morning, simpleton."

She, of course, brushed the logic aside with a witty retort that was supposed to leave Seto reeling at how amazing and sassy she was.

"Oh, just get over yourself, already!" she snapped, moving to fold her arms under her large and perky bust, her smirk never wavering. "I know you're dying to ask me, so you might as well do it now. I'm sure everyone would love to hear it," she said as she indicated with a tilt of her head over her shoulder. "Especially Wheeler over there."

Sure enough, a blond head popped out of the crowd and a pair of light brown eyes looked around in a confused, yet agitated manner. "Huh, ask her what, Kaiba?" Joey asked as he and his friends pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

Seto, however, raised an eyebrow. "I haven't the faintest idea," he replied, which only caused Joey to furrow his brow further.

"Jeez. Men are all idiots," Cretin huffed out her insult and rolled her eyes dramatically. "Fine, I'll do it."

She then did something nauseating and surprising; she fluttered her thick eyelashes seductively at Seto as she said the next few words. "Yes, Seto, I would love to go as your date to the social function tonight."

Gasps erupted from the students lingering around them before a still silence fell over the school yard, all eyes turned toward Seto in great expectancy, who blinked, slightly stupefied by what he thought he heard. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't have just heard what he thought he did, could he? No, surely she wasn't this egocentric and delusional?

First, Seto snorted and then he laughed. Not a joyous laugh like Carla had been expecting, but a harsh, dry, mirthless laugh, a laugh that indicated that he was truly stunned by her utter stupidity.

"You truly are brainless," Seto all but spat at her, his eyes hard and stern. He was, in actual fact, beyond pissed right now. She was...this whole thing was just...urg!

"Why the _**hell**_ would I want to take you?" he asked, looking and sounding utterly disgusted and offended. "You're obnoxious, egotistical, uneducated and a downright hateful person. You have no good or even reasonable qualities about you. I would never risk my well-earned reputation on such an insolent little _**bitch**_ like you."

He knew that he was losing his temper, but God dammit, what was going to take to get it through her unnaturally thick head that he simply did not like her? He loathed her, detested her more than anything in this world, actually wish she would just drop dead.

"There are simply no words to describe how utterly _**pathetic**_ and _**disillusioned**_ you truly are," he carried on to say, his anger seemingly boundless. "First, you thought that dating and then dumping the Mutt would get my attention. When that failed to work, you tried my brother and then tried to talk your way into a job with my business. Yet, those failed those as well. And you know why? Because you, you pathetic excuse for a human, are not _**fucking**_ wanted or needed!"

The Cretin, surprisingly, couldn't say a thing. Her mouth was opened in a highly shocked state, her face pale and her eyes wide, but she made no attempt to somehow try to make herself out to be the victim in all of this. In fact, she looked visibly shaken, but in reality, Seto couldn't care less. After everything she had done, this was the very least she deserved.

Perhaps now, she'll learn her lesson not to mess with the one and only Seto Kaiba.

"And don't think you can just waltz in, act like a total social retard on the pretences of being sassy and say you're my date," Seto warned, his voice so hateful that it caused the crowd of people around him to wince as though the words had physically assaulted them. "I already have a date, so that's not going to work. And if you approach my brother again, I'll have you arrested for stalking, is that clear?"

A very thick, highly frightened silence followed, nobody was brave enough to say a thing or even utter a sound. Or even move for that matter. Even the Cretin herself was unnaturally silent. Seto had half expected her to burst into tears, wail about how her life was dark and terrible, and how she wanted to give his own life more meaning as it was her destiny to do so. Or some illogical nonsense like that.

But nothing. Not even a whimper or a defiant glare. Not a thing.

_Good_, Seto thought to himself as he turned around and begin to stalk his way inside. He had only just arrived at school and he was already in a really bad mood, so no one had better get in his way.

However, as he turned around, his eyes locked with the warm chocolate gaze of Ryou, who in turn gave him an understanding and sympathetic look. She didn't hold an ounce of fear like her fellow schoolmates, instead she held empathy. She tilted her head to the side and mouthed 'sorry' and 'are you ok?' to him.

A hint of a smile touched Seto's lips.

"Did Kaiba say he has a date?" Yugi whispered over the deafening silence, which seemed to break the foreboding atmosphere somewhat.

"I heard that, too," Tea whispered in reply, sounding as if she was trying to suppress a giggle.

Immediately, as more hushed whispers arose, Ryou blushed a pretty light pink and tighten her grip on her bag. "Ah, well..."

_Shit_, Seto cursed. He didn't mean for that to be revealed. He was hoping to delay that piece of news until tonight when he entered the social event. That way, gossip wouldn't spread and the Harpies that frequent these events won't have time to prepare operation; make Seto's date wish she was dead.

Not only that, but now the Cretin was going to bug the living shit out of him for the rest of the day in order to know who her rival was, no doubt doing everything she could obnoxiously do to prevent this evening from happening. The social dinner was going to be nightmarish enough; he didn't need this Satan's spawn there trying to 'win' him over as well.

"What?" The Cretin uttered, finally wincing herself from her muted stupor. "Who?"

She was making demands again. What an incredibly short attention span she must have.

"Her name is Rei," Seto announced as he ran his hand through his hair, feeling a severe headache already starting to form. "So piss off and leave me alone."

"What!"

"Excuse me! T-that whore!"

Just to be expected, not only did that earn Cretin's eternal ire, but the Mutt's protective streak as well. Great, just what he needed.

"I don't need this shit," Seto muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose and walked into the school building, trying to get some distance between him and his annoying headaches.

"Get back here!"

But, of course, that wasn't meant to be. This day was official a disaster area, he might as well go home and do...something constructive. Or destructive...whatever.

"What did you just say?" Joey asked as he managed to catch up to him.

"You heard me, Mutt," Seto snapped at him. "You have a problem?"

"Damn right I have a problem!" Joey yelled with his face creased into a look of protective anger as he flailed his arms by his sides, looking incredibly disgruntled. However, it was more comical than intimidating. "What makes you think you're good enough for Rei, huh? Huh? Are you forcing her into this? Well!"

"Joey!" Ryou said in a warning tone, moving to step in-between the Mutt and Seto. She dropped her bag harshly onto the ground and placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to push him back, or to at least calm him down somewhat. "He did no such thing, Joey. And he would never, so stop jumping to conclusions!"

"But this isn't right!" Joey continued to flail, not budging in his belief that Seto was no-good for someone like Ryou. "It's, it's Kaiba we're talking about!"

Well, no shit.

"Would you stop yelling?" Tea suddenly commanded, moving forward to smack Joey on the back of the head with her book bag, forcing the blond to be abruptly acquainted with the hard floor. "People have heard enough today!"

"Yeah," Tristan said as he picked Joey up off the ground and began to drag him away with an arm around his neck. "Save it until after class."

"Don't think you've won this, Kaiba!" Joey warned as he pointed a threatening finger at him, but the aggressiveness was hardly effective with the way Tristan was literally dragging him away.

"Well, er, talk to you later, Kaiba!" Yugi offered before he followed his friends, disappearing from sight and leaving Seto and Ryou alone.

"Sorry about that. He'll never change," Ryou said with a sigh as she looked in the directions her boisterous friends left in before leaning down to pick up her discarding bag, Seto subconsciously watching her do so.

"Do you have a headache?" she asked the moment she straightened her tall and skinny frame, opening her bag to search for something. "I might have some aspirin in my bag."

Again, Seto felt a small smile tug at the corners of his lips. "Don't worry about it."

Ryou took a moment to look at him, seemingly studying him for nodding and lowering her bag so she now held it in front of her with her two hands. "Ah, so," she stumbled for words, the blush from before making a vengeful comeback. "Mokuba told you?"

Seto nodded. "That's right."

"You're ok with that, right?" Ryou asked softly, sounding a little shy and unsure, even unconsciously fearful that she might not be good enough. "I mean, if you don't want me to, or I'll get in the way, I'll-"

"It's fine."

The relief on Ryou's face was instant and she smiled brightly and warmly up at him, her grip on her bag loosening as she swung it around to press against the back of her legs, giving this really quite cute school girl look. "I'm glad. I'm actually looking forward to it."

Seto, however, was pretty certain she wouldn't be so excited if she knew what type of girls she's going to be dealing with at these kinds of high society events. The pettiness and bitchiness was truly unmatched anywhere else.

"Just don't get too stressed about it, ok?" Seto suggested, a slight frown appearing on his lips.

"I'll be fine," Ryou insisted, still looking rather excited for someone who was about to be thrown into the deep end. "It's you who needs to stress less about it and I'm going to make sure of that."

"Hm?" Seto was a little shocked by that. Not only was Ryou willing to go head to head with some of the most ruthless and petty girls _**he**_ has ever faced, but she was doing it for him.

Again.

"I'm just glad that I can get to spend time with you, that's all," Ryou then whispered softly, yet sincerely, her expression calm and gentle. She was a picture of purity, a light blush to her cheeks, her eyes looking shyly off to the side as she bounced her bag off the back of her legs.

"Ryou?" Seto found himself uttering as he abruptly dropped his own book bag to the floor with a resounding thud and reached out a hand, his body reacting by it's own accord. He grabbed Ryou by the upper arm and pulled her toward him, the slender young woman following without a hint of resistance as she fell into his chest. He then placed his other hand on her other shoulder, Ryou tilting her head back to gaze up at him with shimmering brown eyes and slightly parted pink lips.

She was...beautiful...

Suddenly, the school bell rang, startling the two of them enough to part and look around in a slightly dazed manner, much to Seto surprise irritation.

"Ah, well, see you later, Seto," Ryou said, blushing heavily as she spun around on her heel and jogged away, her white hair flowing behind her in a gentle wave.

"Yeah, later," Seto murmured, a little surprised by his own actions.

Or more importantly, and surprisingly, annoyed by the lack of action.


End file.
